King Of All Wild Things
by Htuiba
Summary: Kurt, un protegido de la realeza en el reino de los Sylvester, es desterrado y enviado a lo Salvaje - un lugar de fieras bestias y caníbales. Al menos, así iban las historias. Pero lo que Kurt se encuentra en la jungla, o mejor dicho, lo que lo encuentra a él, no es para lo que estaba preparado. Original: goo (.) gl (/) XDd5qC - - Autora: goo (.) gl (/) PWV9us
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

 **El Rey De Todo Lo Salvaje**

 **Advertencia de consentimiento dudoso y violencia en capítulos posteriores.**

 **¡Gracias a mis betas, que me han ayudado en varios capítulos! Gracias a Alex, Megan, Tracy, y especialmente a Nikki. 3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nota:**

 **Amigos, el "David" en esta historia nunca estuvo destinado a ser Karofsky. No sé por qué mi subconsciente escogió David, de entre todos los nombres, pero honestamente es simple un OC.**

 **(Sin embargo, si gustan de Karofsky y quieren que sea Karofsky, ¡háganlo! En serio, pueden imaginarlo como quieran.)**

* * *

―¿ _Qué_ están haciendo?

Kurt se apartó de la boca de Jack, con la suya abierta en una silenciosa exclamación, y levantó el rostro al gesto de desaprobación y molestia de su tía Sue.

 _Bueno, mierda._

* * *

Esta era la tercera falta de Kurt, lo que, para ser honestos, el tener tres faltas con su tía era generoso. Sue era la Reina del reino, y estaba obsesionada con expandir y fortalecer la línea de los Sylvester. Las relaciones débiles no eran toleradas.

Cuando la prima segunda de Kurt, Terri, fue incapaz de concebir, fingió el embarazo. Tres ocasiones. Todos los bebés fueron robados de ciudadanos pobres que no tenían voz. Cuando la artimaña de Terri fue descubierta, el castigo involucró una guillotina. En cuanto a los niños, Kurt nunca descubrió lo que les pasó.

Ese era el límite hasta el cual los parientes de Kurt querían agradar a Sue.

Kurt pudo haber tenido una vida exenta de tan severo escrutinio, pero su madre, y una de las queridas hermanas menos de Sue, había fallecido de influenza cuando Kurt era joven. El padre de Kurt la había seguido en menos de un mes, dejando a Kurt huérfano y con el corazón roto. Sue lo había recibido tan gentilmente (palabras de ella) y lo crio en el castillo junto con la mayoría del resto de la familia. No se lo tomó bien. Creciendo era testarudo, obstinado. No obstante, el favorito de Sue. Ella lo trataba como a una hija, lo vestía con adorable ropa, mimándolo, derrocando en él con lo más fino. Él no tenía permitido salir de los muros del castillo sin un guardián y nunca había explorado ni una vez la ciudad o más allá sin compañía. Dieciséis años y lo que conocía como libertad era deambular por el castillo, e incluso entonces había ojos por todos lados.

Lo que había hecho sus encuentros secretos, planes excepcionalmente difíciles de llevar a cabo.

* * *

Todo había comenzado con David.

La homosexualidad no era _algo inaudito_ en la sociedad, pero era vista por la mayoría como anormal e inapropiada. Algo reservado para prostíbulos, un vicio perverso. Kurt no pensaba que fuera perverso, difícilmente sabía algo del sexo, únicamente que era un acto entre un hombre y una mujer para tener hijos. Kurt sabía de _besar_. Sus compañeros de clase se besaban. Miembros de la familia se besaban. Lo había leído en historias. Parecía romántico y agradable, y Kurt sabía que era algo que deseaba intentar. Cuando tenía trece años cogió la oportunidad con su compañera de ajedrez, una pequeña chica con largo cabello sedoso. No se había sentido ni de cerca tan agradable como pensaba que sería. Lo intentó de nuevo con otra chica a los quince años, pero nada. En cambio, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo guapos que eran algunos chicos de clases superiores, especialmente los guardias con uniformes. Al principio confundió la atracción por admiración, pero entonces ahí estaba _David_.

David, con el cabello negro y ojos brillantes, una fuerte quijada, y mayor por un puñado de años. El cabello oscuro era raro en el reino, los ojos oscuros incluso más. Los ojos de David eran de color azul, pero el cabello era de un intenso castaño, dándole una exótica imagen que totalmente le garantizaría potenciales para esposa. Él era el acompañante de Kurt para las tareas diaria y Kurt estaba encaprichado con él. Kurt deseaba mucho gustarle a David. Se vestía más vistoso de lo usual con un montón de brillantes botones dorados y volantes, el cabello inmaculadamente peinado hacia atrás. Le hornearía galletas a David, le cantaría en las caminatas y le invitaría té. David siempre recibía las galletas con una sonrisa, pero rechazaría el té en cada ocasión, diciendo que la tía de Kurt no lo aprobaría, que él era un guardián y nada más. Pero Kurt estaba consentido, y con la excepción de ser incapaz de explorar por cuenta propia, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería. Y él quería a David. Para amigo o algo más, Kurt no estaba seguro, pero nunca se rindió.

En el decimosexto cumpleaños de Kurt, David finalmente aceptó el té. Kurt estuvo encantado. Se puso su atuendo favorito, un abrigo de terciopelo morado, y debajo un encaje blanco y una camisa con volantes. Puso el más leve indicio de rubor a lo largo de sus pómulos, lo suficiente para sonrosarlos ligeramente y que David no se diera cuenta de que estaba usando maquillaje. Se puso brillo en los labios para hacerlos lucir, y apenas la insinuación más elemental de lápiz para ojos a lo largo de sus párpados. Para el toque final se enjugó alguno del perfume de su tía en el cuello. Quería algo innombrable de David, y tenía la certeza de que la única manera de conseguirlo era si se veía como chica. David besaba a las chicas, Kurt estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando David llegó a la puerta, miró a Kurt de una manera en que Kurt nunca había sido visto. No tenía palabras para describirlo, pero le envió un escalofrío por la piel sin la ayuda de una caricia o brisa.

―¿Organizó todo esto solo, príncipe? ―David preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentados.

Kurt casi soltó el plato que estaba por colocar frente a David―. Yo no soy el príncipe ―dijo, recatadamente, como acostumbraba cuando David estaba presente.

―Hm. Todo esto está muy bien.

―Gracias. ―Kurt sonrió sin tener que fingir timidez, y les sirvió un poco de té. Olía a lavanda y vainilla, y sería delicioso con los pequeños emparedados y biscochos que Kurt había hecho. Mientras le pasaba uno al plato de David, David le atrapó la muñeca. Los ojos de Kurt brillaron, estudiando la intención de David en el rostro. David acercó la silla y Kurt se congeló mientras David le llevó la muñeca a su nariz e inhaló―. ¿D-David?

―¿Esto también es para mí? ―David preguntó, deslizar el pulgar suavemente por el labio inferior de Kurt, manchando el brillo a lo largo de su piel.

El estómago de Kurt se revolvió por la vergüenza y la excitación, aunque no podía nombrar a este último―. Lo siento, yo -

―No, príncipe, me gusta. ―El rostro de David se acercó, su boca sigilosamente sobre la de Kurt, moviéndose hacia el oído―. Sé por qué me pides tomar el té cada semana.

Kurt tragó duro―. ¿Lo sabes?

Pero David no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Se inclinó y besó a Kurt, tan dulce y suavemente primero, los labios deslizándose unos contra otros. Era como una chispa encendiéndose dentro del pecho de Kurt. Soltó los emparedados que todavía llevaba y agarrado sin poder hacer nada a la manga de la camisa de David, cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras su boca se derretía sobre la de David. Nunca nada se había sentido tan perfecto, y cuando estaba seguro de que estallaría, David lo empujó contra la mesa, besándolo con más fuerza, las manos enmarcándole el rostro. Kurt gimió mientras David se puso más agresivo, recostándolo sobre la mesa, aplastándolo. Los platos tintinearon y las tazas de té se estrellaron, y a Kurt no le importó, ya que David lo estaba mirando con un fuego en la mirada, todo a causa de él.

―Voy a tenerte, príncipe, si me lo permites ―David dijo en una inusual voz gruesa.

Kurt no tenía una idea real de lo que quería decir, pensó que tal vez era el amor, y comenzó a responder cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió. David se alejó de un brinco más rápido que una liebre. Kurt fue un poco más lento al reaccionar, aunque no estaba menos avergonzado. Se levantó por los codos y miró directamente a la cara furiosa de su tía.

Eso había sido todo.

David se había ido al día siguiente. Kurt arremetió contra su tía, convencido de que David había estado a la mitad de confesar su amor. Sue no escucharía nada de eso, ni ofrecería explicaciones sobre el paradero de David. Ella le prohibió a Kurt entrar en contacto sexual con otro hombre o tendría el mismo destino que David, y por su rabieta recibió diez azotes en la espalda como un niño.

Kurt recibió los azotes y orgullosamente no derramó una sola lágrima. Estaba furioso. Se comprometió a hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería su tía, condenaría al linaje Sylvester.

Su castigo y la razón para la desaparición de David (implícito como la reubicación forzosa al extremo opuesto del reino) se convirtieron en el chisme primordial. Era mucho más fácil encontrar chicos en su clase que estaban interesados por el anhelo, y las persistentes miradas que le enviaban ahora que lo _sabían_. Era difícil conservar en secreto y verse con ellos, pero se las arregló, besos robados y caricias prácticamente castas en rincones oscuros y habitaciones vacías. Nunca permitió que fuera a más, tenía miedo de lo conlleva ese más. Besarse a solas parecía satisfacerlo.

Había sido encontrado con David, en menos de un mes, con Vale, y finalmente Jack, que era el acabose.

* * *

Kurt, rodeado por media docena de guardianes como si hubiera hecho algo _mal_ , era guiado a la Puerta.

El reino estaba en una masa de tierra muy parecida a una gran colina o montaña, casi una isla entre el océano y la selva. Había dos salidas, una, por el Puente Elevadizo, que se dirigía al océano y la fuente de gran parte de sus alimentos. Dos, por la Puerta, que guiaba al Puente, y se dirigía a lo Salvaje.

 _Nadie_ que hubiera ido a lo Salvaje había regresado.

Lo Salvaje se componía de una densa selva que Kurt únicamente había visto por las ventanas del castillo. Millas de verde salpicado de tonos rojos, rosas y azules de los pájaros, coronado por el horizonte. Y era todo. Kurt había escuchado cuentos de viciosos animales del tamaño de vagones, de planta tramposas que te tragaban cuando te parabas sobre ellas, de árboles con enredaderas vivientes que te colgarían del cuello hasta que te quedaras sin aliento para siempre. Él no sabía si creerlo o no, ya que nunca había hablado con alguna persona que en realidad hubiera estado ahí. Esas eran historias para niños que se contaban alrededor de fogatas o antes de dormir, advirtiéndoles que se comportaran e hicieran lo que se les decía o iban a ser expulsados en lo Salvaje y nunca volverían a ser vistos. En realidad, únicamente los criminales eran desterrados. Los criminales, y Kurt Hummel.

―De verdad lamento esto, Porcelana, pero me desobedeciste tres veces, y tres veces ya son demasiadas ―Sue dijo sobre el caballo, donde hacia ruido con los cascos junto a los guardias.

Kurt mantenía la cabeza elevada y la vista hacia al frente, sin escatimar una mirada para ella―. Difícilmente cuento _besar_ como un crimen ofensivo.

―Es malo para el nombre de la familia. _Me_ hace ver mal, y no podemos tener eso, Porcelana.

―Deje de llamarme así ―Kurt espetó.

Sue suspiró―. Si tan sólo pudieras haber encontrado a una buena chica con la que tontear. No eres demasiado joven para producir un heredero, después de todo -

―No estoy interesado en una sola chica en el reino entero. Todas son feas y _sumisas_.

―¿Y _allá_ afuera es preferible a una de mis chicas?

Debía referirse a las animadoras, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes mujeres entrenadas para entretener y servir. Nunca en la vida de Kurt. Gruñó, frunció el ceño―. Te deshiciste de David, ¿verdad? Había pensado que quizás lo enviaste al otro lado del reino, pero no es así, ¿cierto? ―Kurt preguntó.

No tenía que verla para ser consciente de la expresión en el rostro de Sue, podía imaginársela por el silencio.

―Bien ―Kurt continuó, mirando fijamente a la Puerta mientras entraba a la vista―. Encontraré a David y seremos felices. No necesito tu reino. Tendremos una vida allá afuera y a nadie le molestará, porque nosotros estamos _enamorados_ -

Sue vociferó una carcajada―. ¿Crees que ese chico te _ama_? Oh, Porcelana, oh pobre chico ingenuo. No vas a durar ni un minuto allá afuera. Creo que en realidad me siento un poco _mal_ -

Pero Kurt había dejado de escucharla, observando con ensanchados ojos mientras ocho guardias elevaban la Puerta. Cuatro a cada lado y todos estaban luchando contra el peso. La Puerta era impenetrable, más alta que dos casas y hecha de fuerte metal, flanqueada por el Muro, que era igual de sólido y hecho de piedra. Las cadenas eran ruidosas, el fuerte chirrido del metal contra la piedra, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo escoltado por la parte baja de la espalda.

No era su intención, se dijo que no lo haría, pero volvió la mirada a su tía. Tenía el rostro es sombrío y negó con la cabeza―. Adiós, Porcelana.

Kurt escupió de disgusto y recibió un empujón, que lo sacó a tropiezos. Cayó a la tierra y de repente ahí estaba, el casi ensordecedor estrépito detrás de él mientras la Puerta volvía a cerrarse de golpe.

Estaba solo.

Un imposiblemente largo puente se extendía delante de él. Hecho de placas de madera y sogas, y colgando livianamente, caído en el medio. Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que un puente así fue construido y colgado de un lado al otro, con la división tan amplia y profunda. Debajo, había una brusca caída al acantilado y árboles, y lo que sonaba como un río. Bajar la mirada fue suficiente para hacer que el estómago de Kurt se revolvió, por lo que mientras comenzaba a cruzar se recordó poner un pie enfrente del otro y todo. El puente se movía mientras caminaba, algunos de los tablones muy claramente podrido, pero, ¿a dónde más podía ir?

Kurt agarró con fuerza su pequeño bolso de pertenencias y cantó en voz baja para intentar distraerse―. _Rock a'bye baby in the tree tops, when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_ \- no, eso no es bueno.

Para cuando logró cruzar, Kurt estaba sudando, con las manos temblando de nervios. Cayó de rodillas, clavando sus dedos en el barro y matorrales como prueba de que está en tierra firme, y muy cerca de perder lo que desayunó. La inmensidad de la situación lo golpeó duro. Él nunca había estado fuera de la civilización, nunca había estado solo. Por delante de él había árboles más altos que los muros del castillo, follaje tan denso que podría estar escondiendo cualquier cosa, y la insinuación más mínima de un camino que probablemente no habían visto más que criminales y su pobre David hace años.

Kurt sintió una repentina furia crecer por lo que le hicieron - _a él_ \- y buscó en su bolso un cuchillo. Cortaría las sogas del puente para que no le pudieran hacer esto a nadie más, se los demostraría, lo haría. Pero Kurt no estaba tan preparado como debería. Todo lo que tenía era una navaja de bolsillo, y las sogas eran tan gruesas y apretadas, habiendo sido puestas y hechas hace tanto tiempo que cuando empezó a cortar apenas hacía una muesca. Serruchó y serruchó en vano, se enojó tanto que arrojó la navaja por la frustración.

A un lado del acantilado.

Kurt gritó algo breve e ininteligible. No podía hacerlo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y rápido que le era difícil respirar. Kurt levantó su bolso, pero corrió al otro lado del puente, haciendo que oscilara peligrosamente. No le prestó ninguna atención, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo. Golpeó el metal con los puños.

―¡Tía! ¡Tía, por favor! ¡Guardianes! ¡Déjenme volver! ¡Haré lo que digan! ¡Me acostaré con la mujer que digas! ¡Por favor!

Kurt golpeó y gritó hasta que las manos y garganta estuvieron entumecieron, y el sol se estaba ocultando tras los árboles. Se desplomó y se acurrucó contra la oscuridad, susurrando e intentando mantener los sollozos al margen.

Fue una larga noche en vela.

* * *

En la mañana Kurt todavía de sentía sin ánimos de moverse, pero el pensamientos de David lo despertó. Se encontró preguntándose lo que hizo David en esa misma situación, y fue ese pensamiento, esa pequeña pero floreciente esperanza de que podría encontrar a David, lo que finalmente puso sus pies en movimiento.

Volvió a cruzar el puente en breve, una vez más encarándose con lo Salvaje, lo terriblemente desconocido.

Kurt respiró y pisaba con cautela el camino. Daba un tímido paso, luego otro, y cuando no sucedió nada su confianza creció lo suficiente para llevarlo a un ritmo normal. El camino finalmente se estrechó en la nada, arbustos y maleza lo consumieron, tragándose el camino de la misma manera que los Salvajes se tragarían a Kurt. Tenía miedo, cada sonido lo hacía saltar. Intentaba caminar tan rápido como podía, gritando el nombre de David con voz incierta, queriendo encontrar a David pero temiendo alertar a cualquiera de los gigantes animales legendarios a su presencia.

Caminó por lo que debía ser una milla, caminó hasta que le dolieron los pies. Caminó hasta que estuvo medio delirando por la fatiga. Caminó hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido detrás de sí. Kurt se detuvo, se giró para mirar con temerosa voz―. ¿David? ―y entonces hubo dolor, y todo se oscureció.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

Kurt se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Estaba en una habitación poco iluminada. Una mirada rápida le dijo que era poco familiar, lo que no debería ser tan sorprendente, considerando que nunca volvería a ver su hogar. Una ola de tristeza lo bañó, tan intensa que lo dejó sintiéndose hueco y herido. Con el aliento atorado en la garganta se sentó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Únicamente le dolía la cabeza, y no sabía la razón. Recordaba estar en la jungla, y ahora estaba aquí sin idea del dónde o el cómo llegó en primer lugar. Levantó una mano para sentirse la nuca, los dedos rozando lo largo de su cuero cabelludo hasta que encontró un pequeño, pero distintivo, chichón. ¿Se había caído? ¿Alguien le había pegado?

Los ojos de Kurt se adaptaron mientras daba un vistazo. Se encontraba sobre una gran cama en un cuarto hecho de madera. El lugar parecía bien construido, por lo menos robusto, pero casi primitivo y para nada con los estándares a los que estaba acostumbrado. Se veía circular, se extendía más allá de cada lado de él como si estuviera en el borde exterior de una moneda. Al lado de la cama la única pieza de mobiliario a la vista era una simple silla rústica. Había una puerta a la izquierda y una ventana abierta con un perno liso de tela colgado actuando como una cortina. Suficiente luz se filtraba por ella para que Kurt pudiera decir que era de día, tal vez el atardecer. Si es que era todavía el mismo _día_.

Cualquier soledad que había estado sintiendo se menguó para hacer espacio al miedo, del tipo que hace a tus manos humedecerse y te para los cabellos de punta. ¿De quién era esta casa, y cómo llegó aquí? David se había ido desde hace dos meses, por mucho, ¿construyó esto? ¿Con qué herramientas? ¿O, Kurt había sido capturado por algún loco que lo engordaría y comería igual que en los cuentos infantiles que recordaba de su niñez?

―¿H-hola? ―Kurt gritó, maldiciendo en silencio la forma en que le vaciló la voz.

Nadie respondió, por lo que salió de la cama, aliviado de encontrarse con su propia ropa. Su bolso y calzado estaban tirados en el piso y alzó con el brazo el bolso, se puso el calzado, encogiéndose por lo adoloridas que estaban las plantas de sus pies. Decidió preocuparse después por eso y se arrastró hacia la puerta, con la intención de hacer una carrera por ella.

Había algo raro en la visión del exterior, pero Kurt no se dio cuenta del por qué hasta que atravesó el marco de la puerta. Gracias a los Dioses había una plataforma, porque de otra manera no sería nada más que una mancha sobre la tierra.

No era una casa - era una casa en el _árbol_.

Kurt estaba tan alto que las rodillas se le debilitaron. Extendió la mano y agarró el marco de la puerta, luego lo soltó mientras se desplomó en una pila poco elegante. Una casa en el árbol sin manera de bajar. Kurt respiró para estabilizarse y dio una mirada más cerca. Los árboles del rededor tenían casas similares construidas en varias ramas. Algunas eran circulares, rodeando el árbol justo como en la que él estaba, algunas otras con la tradicional forma rectangular. Cada casa unida al vecindario, a diferencia de la suya, por medio de puentes colgantes no muy diferentes al que cruzó para llegar en primera instancias a esta jungla abandonada por los Dioses. Había cuerdas y escaleras de tablones que colgaban de las casas, nuevamente en la de todos menos la suya. Estaba atrapado. Era un prisionero.

―¡Hola! ―Kurt gritó, mandando a volar a algunos pájaros―. ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ―Frunció el ceño, se detuvo, y estuvo atento por una señal de vida―. ¡No tengo dinero! ¡No les soy útil! ¡Suéltenme!

La voz y la ira aumentaron con cada grito hasta que finalmente una cabeza se asomó en una casa a su izquierda. Era una mujer de piel ligeramente morena y cabello negro. Kurt jadeó en sorpresa. Nunca había visto cabello así de oscuro, pero no pudo mirar bien ya que ella se fue en un instante, descendiendo con soltura de la escalera de cuerdas.

―¡Ayuda! ―Sin en cambio Kurt lo intentó, lo gritó una docena de veces, rindiéndose cuando no hubo respuesta, volviendo a caer al piso. Cuando la chica de cabello negro no regreso, Kurt se rindió y volvió a la cama, sentándose en la orilla. ¿Qué querían con él? ¿Qué la podría ofrecer?

Hubo un fuerte _golpe seco_ y Kurt brincó, la mirada moviéndose hacia la puerta. _¿Alguien acababa de arrojar algo a la pared?_

El aliento se contuvo en temerosa anticipación, Kurt se puso de pie, mirando fijo a la puerta abierta. Un hombre apareció y Kurt casi se cayó de espaldas de la cama. El cabello del hombre era corto, rizado y negro, tan oscuro como el de la mujer que Kurt había visto antes. Era musculoso, aunque no en exceso, bronceado y sin camisa, vistiendo únicamente un par de pantalones. El hombre subió completamente en la cornisa, con los ojos fijos en Kurt. Se puso de pie, revelando pies descalzos y anchos hombros, un cuerpo que dejó a Kurt sin aliento. Pero el verdadero impacto fueron los ojos del hombre. Kurt podía verlos claramente mientras se acercaba. Eran dorados, un dorado con café que Kurt nunca antes había visto en una persona, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas. Él no se parecía a nadie del reino de Kurt.

Era hermoso.

Kurt estaba tan impresionado por la belleza que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba justo frente a él hasta que una mano se levantó hacia su rostro, apartándole el cabello. Los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en los suyos, intensos en una manera que le recordaban a Kurt la ocasión en que David fue a tomar té. Le agitó algo dentro caliente e innombrable. Kurt se alejó como si físicamente quemara, pero no había lugar al que ir. La coyuntura de sus rodillas golpearon la cama y se sentó sin quererlo.

Se puso de pie de un brinco, ruborizado de vergüenza, y el hombre sonrió en respuesta, con curiosidad. Kurt lo miró severamente, con los brazos cruzados―. No, gracias. ¿Quién eres y por qué me trajiste aquí?

El hombre todavía estaba sonriendo débilmente, un tipo de expresión divertida que sólo enfurecía más a Kurt. El hombre respondió, y las palabras que le salieron de la boca no eran nada más que tonterías.

―¿Eres _retrasado_? ―Kurt preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre bajó la vista, todavía sonriendo, y agarró los brazos de Kurt, con las palmas circulando y arrastrándose hacia abajo, hasta las muñecas de Kurt. Miró fijo a sus manos ahora unidas con una expresión de cariño, continuando con lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo en una lengua que seguramente no podía ser humana.

― _Discúlpame_ ―Kurt espetó, arrojando sus manos fuera de alcance. El hombre levantó la vista, el una vez sonriente rostro ahora mostraba frustración, a pesar de la inhabilidad para comunicarse. Dijo algo más, pero nuevamente, Kurt no lo entendió. Kurt hizo un gesto e intentó irse alejando, pero el hombre no se dejó intimidar y se inclinó, presionando la boca con la de Kurt en un beso, una mano circulando por el costado del cuello de Kurt. Sucedió tan rápido. Kurt fue incapaz de alejarse antes de hacer contacto, pero una vez que su cerebro conectó con el cuerpo se apartó un chillido indigno, empujando los brazos con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, apartando al hombre de sí.

―¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

Había un gesto enojado en el rostro del hombre, pero las cejas se le alejaron, y los _ojos_. La mirada dolía. Kurt casi se enamoró, casi se ablandó, pero un momento después no y el hombre está diciendo algo, inclinándose y _no_. Los reflejos de Kurt fueron más rápidos en esta ocasión. Apartó la mano y abofeteó al hombre, con la fuerza suficiente para dejar la palma de su mano ligeramente marcada.

Los reflejos del hombre eran igualmente rápidos. Agarró la muñeca de Kurt, y ahora Kurt estaba _de verdad_ asustado porque no había duda de que él no era tan fuerte, en lo más mínimo, y _oh Dioses en las alturas ¿qué le iba a pasar?_ Pero el hombre lo soltó y retrocedió, la mirada fue del dolor, al asombro, y con el cuerpo tenso.

―Ni siquiera conozco tu _nombre_ ―Kurt repitió, el rostro caliente de enojo consigo mismo―. ¡Uno no va por ahí besando personas sin permiso!

La exclamación de Kurt se encontró con silencio. El hombre parecía a punto de decir algo, e incluso se veía un poco culpable, pero tras otro momento de mirar fijamente, sa calmó y comenzó a descender por la escalera. Kurt maldijo en voz baja y se apresuró, dándose cuenta de que perdió la oportunidad de escapar. _Estúpido, estúpido._

En lugar eso intentó derribar la escalera y hacer caer al hombre, pero la parte superior de la escalera, era una cuerda gruesa, arrojada sobre una clavija integrada en el porche. Empujó ineficazmente la cuerda, pero con el peso del hombre sobre la escalera le era imposible moverlo. El hombre lo estaba mirando y tan pronto como tocó la tierra con el pie haló la escalera. Se soltó de la clavija y cayó a la tierra, frustrando la única oportunidad de Kurt.

―¡Tal vez simplemente _salte_! ―Kurt gritó.

El hombre dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

Kurt miró fijamente a la tierra de abajo hasta que el vértigo fue demasiado, enviándolo arrastrando los pies por habitación en derrota, el estómago se le retorció de manera horrible, inquieta. Lo atractivo del hombre era un total desperdicio ya que era un bárbaro que no podía hablar, y mantenía a Kurt atrapado como un pájaro enjaulado. No era _justo_ , Kurt no se merecía esto, y esnifó un poco, acurrucándose en la cama.

* * *

Exhausto física y emocionalmente, Kurt casi había sucumbido al sueño, cuando escuchó ese mismo _golpe seco_ igual que antes. Se despertó, sentándose sobre la cama y mirando hacia la puerta.

―A menos de que hayas venido a cortejarme como un verdadero caballero, ¡no estoy interesado! ―gritó, y se puso de pie, preparado en esta ocasión para ver la oportunidad de escaparse.

No fue una cabeza de cabello rizado y oscuro la que se mostró en esta ocasión, sino un largo y lacio cabello rubio al que estaba acostumbrado. Incluso su propio cabello, castaño claro, era considerado inusual. Los ojos que conectaron con los azules, el rostro femenino, y cuando estuvo a la vista, un vientre de embarazada.

Kurt automáticamente avanzó para ayudar a la mujer, pero ella subió como si nada, claramente capaz con o sin él.

Se irguió completamente y se miraron por un prologado tiempo.

―Hola ―dijo―. Escuché que podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

* * *

Como algunas veces he dicho, traduzco por el mero placer de compartir las buenas historias que me encuentro, y ésta no es la excepción, personalmente me encanta la idea de un Blaine salvaje, pero que sigue siendo el fondo ése adorable y dulce chico.

Olvidé poner mi horario, actualizaré los MARTES y JUEVES. La historia únicamente consta de ocho capítulos, pero verán que va aumentando de extensión poco a poco. Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

―Oh gracias a Dios ―Kurt exhaló, aliviado de ver a uno de los suyos, y no simplemente eso, sino alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo. Se movió hacia la puerta―. Vamos, necesitamos darnos prisa antes de que él regrese -

Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron y fue hacia atrás, empujando la cuerda de la percha con el pie. Kurt escuchó la escalera caer a la tierra con un suave _porrazo_ ―. No tan rápido.

Kurt sintió la sangre escapársele del rostro―. Pero -

―No nos _vamos a ir_. Vine aquí para hablar. ―Había algo casi sarcástico en la voz, algo casi _entretenido,_ como si él fuera simplemente un niño.

―No hay nada de lo que _hablar_. ¡He sido secuestrado!

―¿Y _de_ _quién_ has sido secuestrado? ―preguntó, con las manos en las caderas.

―¡Mi… mi libertad! ―Kurt exclamó.

La mujer rodó los ojos. _Rodar los ojos_. Kurt bufó, resistiendo la tentación de pisarle el pie.

―Honestamente, eres libre de irte en cualquier momento ―dijo, yendo hacia la rústica silla. La jaló y se sentó con un suspiro de alivio.

―Entonces, ¿qué tal ahora? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Deberíamos hablar primero, siéntate.

Las mejillas de Kurt se calentaron. Se sentó en la cama, cruzando las manos en su regazo. Si él está a su merced al menos podía mostrarle que estaba hablando con alguien de clase alta―. Entonces, habla.

Los ojos de la mujer miraron hacia el cielo un momento antes de hablar―. Viniste del este, ¿cierto? ¿El reino Amurallado?

―Sí, por supuesto.

―Entonces, ¿te han desterrado del reino?

Los ojos de Kurt se entrecerraron―. He estado en la ciudad de Apris-

―No, me refiero a que si has estado más allá de la Muralla.

―¡No, por supuesto que no! No soy un _criminal_. Mi tía y yo simplemente tuvimos una disputa, y -

―Cálmate, más tarde podemos hablar de eso si quieres. Mi punto es, hay un mundo entero afuera de aquí del que te apuesto no conoces nada.

―¡Claro que conozco! ―Kurt dijo indignadamente―. Las enredaderas móviles. Los grandes felinos. La gente que es... caníbal. ―La miró a la barriga.

La mujer dejó escapar una leve risa, haciendo a Kurt fruncir el ceño―. Si una enredadera se mueve lo más seguro es que se trate de una víbora, nada de enredadera. De hecho hay grandes felinos, y he escuchado cuentos de caníbales, pero nunca he visto uno - de nuevo, el punto es que hay peligros para los que no estás equipado. No te hemos secuestrado, te hemos _salvado_.

―Blaine te estuvo siguiendo por media milla. Podía ver claro como el día lo vulnerable que estabas, por lo que te trajo aquí. Si te hubiéramos dejado la escalera, probablemente hubieras huido de vuelta a la jungla, ¿correcto?

Kurt estaba sin palabras, sintiéndose debidamente intimidado, dando su mejor esfuerzo para procesar lo que se le estaba diciendo. Sabía que no tenía razón para confiar en ella, pero hablaba en su lengua y estaba embarazada, y de alguna manera lo hacía sentir que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Él asintió.

―Correcto. ―Suspiró―. Y, ¿ni siquiera tienes pedernal de fuego, una cantimplora, o un arma?

Kurt no quería husmear en el asunto de cuan guerrero _no era_ ―. Si soy libre de irme, ¿puedo ir a algún lugar _civilizado_?

La boca de la mujer se curveó―. Define civilizado.

―Algún lugar donde las personas no vivan en árboles y vayan _sin camisa_.

Frunció los labios en la sonrisa, parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa―. Podrías, pero sería un largo camino y yo no aconsejaría hacerlo solo. Aunque no hay ninguna 'enredadera móvil', hay animales y personas peligrosas. El reino amurallado es el más cercano, y nunca te volverán a aceptar.

La esperanza se le estaba escapando cada vez que la mujer abría la boca. Kurt no quería pasar el resto de sus días viviendo con estos arborícolas, comiendo arándanos de arbustos circundantes al campamento y no teniendo nada bueno que vestir. No era correcto vivir de esta manera.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó, pretendiendo preguntar, sonar enojado, pero tan sólo terminó sonando deprimido.

―Jamás aceptan a los fuereños.

―Pero no soy -

―Ahora lo eres.

La firmeza en la voz detuvo a Kurt de presionar el asunto, con tristeza en los ojos―. ¿Eres de ahí? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―Eso no importa. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó.

Kurt sintió una punzada de molestia ante su pregunta que fue desestimada. Resopló un poco, pero ella lo miró, por lo que se rindió y respondió―. Kurt Hummel.

Su nombre sonaba bien al decirlo. Por mucho tiempo su tía había insistido en que su nombre era Kurt Sylvester, lo _hacía_ usarlo, lo que siempre había resentido. Ya era suficientemente mal el que le hubieran quitado a sus padres, pero ¿también los apellidos? Ahora, aquí en medio de la nada, al menos podía recuperar esa parte de sí.

―Yo soy Quinn Fabray ―dijo―. Blaine, el que te trajo aquí, me dijo que te dijera que lo lamenta por la... agresiva manera traerte. Tuvo la sensación de que eras del reino y dijo que no podía contar con que fueras fluido en nuestra lengua y podías atacarlo por error o asustarte.

Kurt gruñó bajo, aunque secretamente sabía que si un hombre extraño hubiera aparecido de la nada, habría tenido miedo. Dios sabía que no hubiera sido muy eficiente _atacando_. Sin embargo, más ofensivo que nada, era la presunción de que ese Blaine pensó que podía simplemente _besar_ a Kurt a su antojo―. ¿Eso es todo por lo que se disculpa? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Sí. Además quiere que te enseñe Maelin.

Por supuesto que el canalla no se disculpaba por besarlo. Kurt está a punto de poner al tanto a Quinn de lo que Blaine hizo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir―. ¿Maelin?

―La lengua que hablamos aquí, es una lengua común. Soy la única que conoce tu lengua fluidamente. Algunos otros hablan un poco, pero no lo suficiente para enseñarte.

―¿Eso es lo que el hombre - Blaine, estaba hablando antes? Sonaban como palabras desordenadas ―Kurt dijo.

―El Maelin tiene sonidos muy similares, y varias traducciones son direct-

―Nunca antes había escuchado a alguien hablar otra lengua hasta ayer. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo aprenderla? ―Kurt se cruzó de brazos―. Independientemente de querer aprenderla.

―Bueno, si eres tan inteligente como como terco, no deberías tener ningún problema.

―Yo no -

―Y si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien fuera del reino amurallado debería ser de tu interés aprender.

El gesto de Kurt cayó en derrota, con los hombros caídos―. Bien ―dijo débilmente.

Quinn le preguntó si le gustaría comenzar las lecciones mañana, pero por mucho que a Kurt le gustaría descansar, le gustaría incluso más ser capaz de comunicarse. Por lo que Quinn sacó algún tipo de carne seca, pan, y agua para que comieran mientras le enseñaba. Él quería rechazar la comida, pero le comentó acerca de su terca cabeza. Más que eso, en realidad estaba extremadamente hambriento. A pesar de la sensación de vacío de su estómago, comió mordiendo delicadamente con todos los modales que le habían inculcado desde la niñez. Quinn repasó palabras simples y frases comunes, como hola, buen día y gracias, lo hacía repetirlas una y otra vez. Le dijo que no quería intentar enseñarle demasiado de una vez, o nunca lo retendría.

Mientras el día continuaba, el dolor de cabeza de Kurt disminuyó. Maelin _era_ en realidad similar a su lengua y comenzó a aprenderlo. Siempre fue bueno en la escuela, se enorgullecía de su inteligencia dado que muy pocos de sus compañeros de clase provenientes de familias poderosas igual que él, alguna vez sobresalían. Eran flojos porque estaban consentidos. Podían acusarlo de lo mismo, pero no se comparaba con ellos. A él le gustaba tener superioridad sobre los otros. El gesto en su rostro cuando ganaba un combate de esgrima, cuando recibía notas altas en matemáticas, cuando vestía lo último en moda hecha de la tela más cara. Las personas nunca te infravaloran si saben que eres el mejor, y Kurt siempre quería ser el mejor.

Quinn se fue cuando llegó el anochecer, el cielo azul claro fundiéndose en tonalidades vibrantes de añil y morado, luciérnagas ocasionalmente flotando a través de la puerta abierta para explorar la casa. Ella dejó la escalera en su lugar, y Kurt la miró durante unos minutos. Incluso tras la lógica y advertencias de Quinn, consideraba irse, pero era casi el anochecer y todo aquí se sentía como un mundo diferente. Demasiado abierto, amplio y extraño. Kurt fue a la ventana y se asomó al anillo de pequeños incendios en un claro de abajo, personas yendo y viniendo, el olor de la carne y las verduras asadas le hacían agua la boca. Se preguntaba si alguien recordaría que estaba ahí arriba, y le traerían algo para comer. Se preguntaba si esperaban que bajara y se sirviera. Ellos eran, mayormente, de cabello oscuro y extraño, y si escuchaba con cuidado podía escucharlos hablando y entendió muy poco.

Abandonó la ventana y ése mundo por la cama, espantando gentilmente una luciérnaga de la almohada antes de acostarse, dejando su mente divagar. Alejó a la fuerza la sensación de nostalgia que contraía su estómago y le hacía arder los ojos. Alejó el pensamiento de David y de ese hombre con ojos color miel - especialmente del último. _Blaine_ , Quinn había dicho. Tal nombre que sonaba tan bien para alguien tan bruto. Kurt se preguntó si volvería, y se durmió mirando a la puerta abierta, abajo los sonidos apagados de la comunidad flotando junto con el viento igual que un extraño arrullo.

* * *

 _David había venido a tomar el té. Aunque, a ninguno le importó tomarlo, no cuando podían estar haciendo otras cosas. Los brazos de David estaban alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, acercándolo y besándolo. Suaves besos por todo el rostro, el cuello. Ese era un lugar peculiar para besar a alguien y Kurt se lo dijo, pero David no prestó atención, tan sólo siguió besando, y -_

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. El lugar estaba oscuro y demasiado caliente. Sin embargo, era un calor agradable, y primero fue realmente confortante mientras su rededor se enfocaba. Estaba en la casa del árbol y -

Había brazos alrededor de su cintura, un cuerpo ceñido contra su espalda, y una boca besándole el cuello. Los besos del sueño eran _reales_. Se sentían mejor que en el sueño. La suave presión de los labios sobre la piel le enviaba minúsculos escalofríos por su cuerpo, y Kurt se dio cuenta con horrorizado susto que su pene estaba erecto.

Cuando esto sucedía, normalmente en las mañanas, en cada ocasión era incómodo y extraño. Una vez Kurt le había preguntado a una de las enfermeras lo que era eso, y ella se rio de él y le dijo que no se preocupara, que era natural. Esa explicación no fue simplemente inservible, sino que la risa lo había dejado sintiéndose humillado. Kurt se había sentido lo suficientemente cohibido, y tras la reacción de la enfermera estuvo demasiado avergonzado para informarse.

Ahora Kurt se sentía mucho más avergonzado que nunca y se retorció en los brazos de Blaine. Blaine hizo un bajo e inquisitivo sonido, y Kurt sintió una mano justo ahí sobre sus pantalones, donde estaba _rígido_ , y _oh_. Kurt se paralizó en confusión, se mantuvo cautivo por la curiosa sensación del tacto de Blaine. Es como una picazón siendo rascada, el comienzo de algún extraño placer desplegarse. Blaine gimió suavemente en señal de aprobación y raspó con los dientes la columna huesuda de la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt. _Movió_ la mano, envío otra sacudida por el cuerpo de Kurt, haciendo a Kurt querer arquearse hacia delante. Kurt dejó escapar un suave y sorprendido gemido, y lo recordó. Luchó para escapar del agarre de Blaine, luchando para salir de la cama cuando se aflojaron los brazos de Blaine.

― _No_ ―Kurt dijo, seguido de un todavía más contundente _no_ en Maelin. El pene le _dolía_ y tenía el corazón apresurado. No sabía de qué se trataba esto, pero Blaine no era nada de él y Kurt no quería que lo besara. Se dijo esto un par de veces más para dejarlo claro, con los puños cerrados, especialmente cuando miró a Blaine. Blaine todavía estaba recostado en la cama, apoyado sobre el codo, con los ojos siguiendo los movimientos de Kurt. Los rizos revueltos y tenía el ceño fruncido como si Kurt lo hubiera traicionado, pero Kurt no había hecho nada. Había pensado que la bofetada del día anterior habría enviado el mensaje de que _no estaba interesado_.

Kurt se cruzó de brazos, con la intención de ignorar el vergonzoso bulto en sus pantalones y el probable rubor de sus mejillas. Su cabello era probablemente un desastre y el aliento probablemente le olía a mofeta, y nadie debería tener permitido verlo de esta manera.

―No quiero besarte ―Kurt dijo―. Y no quiero que tú me beses. Ni me toques. ¿Entendido?

Blaine, por supuesto, no se levantó de la cama, y oh Dioses no estaba vistiendo nada. Los ojos de Kurt se sintieron atraídos por el notablemente erecto pene de Blaine. De una manera extraña hacía sentir bien a Kurt, sabiendo que no era el único con esa aflicción, pero al mismo tiempo todavía estaba nervioso por ver a Blaine completamente desnudo.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer el intento de pedirle a Blaine que se pusiera pantalones. Blaine se puso un par antes de acercársele, con una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―Kurt preguntó, buscando en su mente por la contraparte en Maelin. Sabía que había aprendido esa palabra―. _¿Qué?_

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó cuando Kurt lo dijo en su lengua, y fue suficiente para derretir interiormente tanto los nerviosos de Kurt y hacerlo nunca querer volver a decir una palabra. El acercamiento de Blaine tampoco daba tregua, y con cada paso que él avanzaba, Kurt retrocedía otro, hasta que sus hombros chocaron contra la pared y ya no hubo a donde ir. Blaine se aceró más, estudiándole el rostro con una suave sonrisa. Blaine dijo algo en Maelin con _Kurt_ al final, y oír su nombre con ese extraño acento en la R lo hizo sonrojar.

Blaine se inclinó para besarlo, y Kurt dejó escapar un sonido frustrado, levantó la mano para cubrir la boca de Blaine.

― _Blaine, no_ ―dijo en Maelin, haciéndose sonar tan fiero como le era posible. Blaine se alejó nuevamente con esos ojos heridos y Kurt gruñó, exasperado―. Mira, quizás esté bien en tu cultura encontrar a un chico en lo Salvaje y traerlo a rastras para besarlo, ¡pero de donde yo vengo, no está bien! De hecho, es prácticamente contra la ley, por lo que si no te importa me gustaría un poco de _espacio_.

Kurt se apartó de la pared y tomó su bolso para poner algo entre él y Blaine. La agarró mal y el contenido se salió, estrepitando hacia el suelo. No era demasiado, pero Kurt se agachó de inmediato para recogerlo. Blaine también se agachó, recuperando el libro favorito de Kurt y le dio una mirada curiosa. Kurt resopló y se lo arrebató.

―Mío. ―Kurt volvió a meter el libro en el bolso. Las cejas de Blaine se arquearon y luego levantó el espejo de Kurt―. Mío ―Kurt volvió a decir, quitándole el espejo. Blaine sonrió y recogió una de las camisas de Kurt―. _¡Mío!_ Honestamente, Blaine, puedo hacerlo solo.

Sin embargo, Blaine lo ignoró, y se acercó más, mirando a Kurt por debajo de las pestañas―. Mío ―dijo, presionando una mano sobre el pecho de Kurt.

El calor inundó el rostro de Kurt y miró fijo a Blaine―. Yo-yo _no_ soy tuyo ―finalmente protestó, intentando ignorar la manera en que la mirada de Blaine le retorcía el estómago.

Los dedos de Blaine se arrastraron por la mejilla de Kurt y se puso de pie, dando un paso atrás. Le dio a Kurt una última sonrisa antes de descender por la escalera de cuerda.

Cuando el corazón de Kurt se calmó, se dio cuenta de que Blaine se había llevado la escalera.

―Que no soy un prisionero, mentira.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

Quinn regresó al día siguiente con comida cocida fresca. Había un sistema de poleas con una canasta sobre la repisa del pórtico, y la boca de Kurt se le hacía agua por el aroma mientras subían más y más. No hablaron mientras comían - aves de alguna clase y vegetales asados - y Kurt estaba tan hambriento que le era difícil recordar los modales.

―Me dijo Blaine que te previniera de meterte en la jungla, por lo que la escalera de cuerda estará allí a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? ―Quinn dijo, cuando pareció haberse llenado de camote.

―Muy benévolo de su parte ―Kurt dijo secamente.

―Oye, no seas así. Aunque, estuvo un poco herido de que no te hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas más. Por lo tanto, me pidió transmitirte este mensaje.

Kurt arqueó una ceja, indicando que estaba escuchando.

―A Blaine le gustaría que fueras su pareja, y quiere que entiendas que él es el líder de nuestra comunidad ―Quinn dijo.

Kurt se opuso―. _Eso_ nunca va a pasar, y ¿por qué me debería de importar que sea el líder? ¿Está intentando _ordenarme_ que esté con él?

―No, no seas dramático. ―Quinn sonrió con cariño―. Creo que quiere… impresionarte.

―¿Por qué ser el líder de un grupo de primitivos habitantes de los arboles me impresionaría?

―Mira, Kurt. Entiendo que no pediste esto. Entiendo que extrañes tu casa y probablemente tienes miedo - ―Kurt bufó―, - Pero este grupo de 'primitivos habitantes de los árboles' _salvó mi vida_ , y también la tuya, por lo que debes comenzar a mostrar un poco de respeto. Nosotros no somos _animales_.

El rostro de Kurt se calentó al escuchar la voz de Quinn elevarse, porque lo regañó como si fuera un niño. Se pasó una mano por la manga, y luego por la otra, cruzando las manos remilgadamente en su regazo. Hinchó el pecho con falsa valentía.

―No tengo miedo ―dijo altivamente―. Y además, es difícil encontrar respeto por un hombre que sigue intentando forzarme a besarlo.

―¿Intentó besarte? ―Quinn gesticuló y suspiró―. Le diré que deje de hacerlo.

―Sí, bien. ―Es todo lo que Kurt pudo decir en el momento, no queriendo admitir que Blaine no había simplemente _intentado_ , lo _había_ besado, con todo y caricias inapropiadas.

―Hay una diferencia distintiva entre la manera en que las personas ven aquí el emparejamiento y a la que tú estás probablemente acostumbrado. Fue un poco sorpresivo para mí cuando también fui nueva aquí. Las personas aquí son muy... abiertas. No hay demasiado pudor involucrado en esos casos ―Quinn dijo, y Kurt podía decir que ser le dificultaba explicar.

―Simplemente asumiría que una persona debería preguntarle a la otra si desea ese tipo de cosas. Únicamente es por educación ―Kurt dijo de manera importante, esperando no estar ruborizado.

―Por supuesto, Kurt. Se lo haré saber ―dijo, acomodándose en la rustica silla―. ¿Comenzamos la lección?

Kurt escuchó, repitió y memorizó lo mejor que podía, garabateando la mayor parte con la tinta y el pergamino que había empacado. Ponía mucha atención, su mente divagaba tan sólo algunas ocasiones. No sabía qué hacer con respecto a que Blaine quería ser su pareja. ¿De verdad era tan simple aquí? Una persona simplemente escogía a otra, ¿y es todo? Kurt siempre asumió que el matrimonio, a menos de que fuera arreglado, era una decisión que tomaba tiempo, y que requería amor, o al menos una buena familia. De todos modos eso último era lo que dijo Sue. Los hombres no pueden tener hijos, por lo que los genes no podían ser un factor para Blaine, y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine no podía estar enamorado de él. Blaine ni siquiera le había traído flores o golosinas. Kurt probablemente aceptaría un poema. O...

―Quinn ―Kurt interrumpió―. ¿Tienes algo de té aquí?

―Sí, ¿te gustaría tomar un poco?

―No por el momento, pero quizás cuidando terminemos.

Quinn abrió la boca, presumiblemente para continuar la lección, pero Kurt volvió a hablar―. ¿Quinn?

― _Sí_ , ¿Kurt?

―¿Hay alguien llamado David aquí? ―Kurt inquirió, la pregunta salió apresurada. Había temido preguntar, demasiado temeroso de que la respuesta sería no―. Sería el nuevo desde hace unos meses.

Quinn bajó los ojos, frunciendo los labios, y eso le dijo a Kurt bastante. Con sentimiento de desazón.

―No ha habido nadie nuevo en al menos un año - oye ―dijo, extendiendo el brazo y colocándole una mano sobre la rodilla. Le dio un ligero apretón―. Pudo haber ido en otra dirección.

Kurt asintió, pero todo lo que podía ver era a David solo en lo Salvaje, perdido y asustado.

―¿Es tu amigo?

―Algo así ―Kurt dijo.

―También tuve que dejar atrás a algunos queridos amigos ―Quinn dijo, distraídamente frotando una mano sobre la barriga―. Una era como una hermana para mí. En realidad tengo una hermana mayor, pero no era lo mismo. Ella no me conocía igual que mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?

Kurt asintió como si entendiera, pero David era probablemente su único amigo, y eso no era decir demasiado. El único tiempo que Kurt había pasado realmente con David, a parte de la frustrada fiesta de té, estaban las caminatas de ida y vuelta a practicar el coro. Esa era una pésima excusa para una amistad. Que Kurt quisiera que fuera real no lo hacía realidad, por mucho que lo intentara. Los amigos se supone que hablan de cualquier cosa y todo, comparten experiencias y se entienden entre sí. Kurt se dio cuenta con una repentina punzada aguda que no había tenido nunca. Desde la muerte de sus padres, lo que se sentía como una vida entera, Kurt no había tenido a _nadie_.

La emoción debía estarse mostrando en su rostro, porque cuando levantó la vista vio que la expresión de Quinn era una de miserable simpatía. Con las mejillas rosadas y apartó la vista. Él no quería eso de parte de ella.

―No extraño a nadie ―dijo obstinadamente.

―Está bien. Harás nuevos amigos aquí, si te lo permites ―Quinn dijo con ese molesta voz amable que él odiaba.

―Hoy ya he tenido suficiente.

―Kurt -

―Tengo dolor de cabeza ―espetó.

Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio entre ellos, y entonces Quinn se rindió―. Muy bien. Te veré mañana, Kurt.

Kurt no respondió, y únicamente cuando ella estuvo fuera de vista finalmente se permitió hundirse en el piso, con los brazos alrededor del estómago como si se estuviera manteniendo unido. Todavía podía ver en su mente el rostro de ella y maldijo en voz baja el no poder deshacerse de esa imagen. No quería que ella lo viera de esa manera, como si hubiera algo mal con él, como si fuera tan inepto que no podría hacer un _amigo_. La peor parte era que ella en realidad no lo sabía, confundiendo la soledad con algo nuevo cuando esta había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Simplemente era más difícil de ignorar – aumentando diez veces, aquí - donde no podía hablar la lengua y no conocía la cultura.

De vuelta en casa se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor que todos, que ellos no merecían hablarle. Volvió a pensar en la apariencia desdeñosa de ellos que había descartado como los celos, las risitas y los comentarios que susurraban al pasar. Se permitió estar halagado de estar tan encima de ellos que ni siquiera se le acercaban. Los había creído envidiosos. ¿Verdad?

Lo golpeó como un puño en las entrañas. Ellos no estaban intimidados por él, simplemente no les agradaba. _No_ les agradaba. Ahora sabía la verdad, recordando como la nariz de Randall se arrugaba con asco cuando Kurt le preguntó acerca de la tarea de caligrafía, recordó que Susan no le pasó un libro cuando los estaban repartiendo, nadie se sentaba a su lado, nadie le hacía un pase en lacrosse. La única ocasión en que alguien mostró un mínimo interés en él fue tras saberse el escándalo de lo suyo con David. Pensó que a esos chicos les gustaba, pero ahora se preguntaba si había sido más un reto para ellos, un tipo de emoción. Besar al favorito de Sue y ver si se salían con la suya. Ninguno le había pedido compañía después de ello.

Kurt finalmente se levantó del suelo. Se metió a la cama, arropándose en las suaves mantas de piel de animales. Hacía calor y humedad, y ya estaba sudando por la raíz del cabello, pero no le importaba, quería esconderse y ser olvidado. Odiaba más a todo el mundo por odiarlo. El sentimiento de desolación fue suficiente para hacer que los ojos le ardieran con la promesa de lágrimas, pero no las dejaría salir. Lloró esa primera noche en lo Salvaje y no lo repetiría. Kurt Hummel no lloraba. No por nadie, ciertamente no por sí mismo.

Tras horas de querer dormir, y fallar, el aroma de comida cocida flotando junto con la brisa. Kurt lo ignoró. No tenía apetito ni deseos de miradas burlonas de todo un grupo nuevo de personas. Con la caída del anochecer Kurt se encontró incapaz de alejar su mente de esos pensamientos de soledad sin importar lo mucho que intentara pensar en otras cosas. Pensar en David lo empeoraba, pensar en sus padres era insoportable. Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza y los alejó de su mente, cambiándolo por movimientos de ajedrez y estrategias de esgrima.

No sirvió, y cuando se sintió en el punto más bajo de la desesperación, hubo una repentina presión alrededor de su cintura, alejándolo de sus pensamientos y de la bruma del inminente sueño.

―¿Qu-? ―Kurt rodó a su espalda, quitándose la manta de la cabeza, confundido.

― _Kurt_.

Kurt se encontró con la sonriente cara de Blaine, ubicado junto a él bajo las pieles. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado subir. El brazo de Blaine estaba alrededor de él y los ojos llenos de un calor que Kurt no podía definir. Le sacó la lucha de sí, inexplicablemente magnificando su dolor de cabeza hasta el punto que se le dificultó respirar. Cuando Blaine instó a que Kurt se pusiera de lado para estar cara a cara, Kurt se lo permitió.

Kurt simplemente miraba, incapaz de decir algo significativo en Maelin. Blaine le devolvía la mirada, sus extraños ojos café dorado de alguna manera brillaban en el oscuro cuarto. Las pestañas de Blaine eran especialmente gruesas, enmarcando los ojos en un amplio abanico negro. Kurt estaba tan cerca que podía verlo todo, y se permitió mirar en esta ocasión, ignorando la vocecita de discordia en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―Puedes besarme si quieres ―Kurt susurró.

Blaine no podía entenderlo, pero quizás vio algo en los ojos de Kurt. Extendió la mano y tocó con tres puntas de los dedos la boca de Kurt, trazando la forma de los labios. Arrastro los dedos ligeramente hasta la mejilla, por el pómulo, a la sien. Dentro de Kurt todo dolía, la tierna mirada y caricias causaron dolor a Kurt por lo que no había tenido. Pero Blaine estaba aquí. Blaine lo había traído a su casa, quería que Kurt fuera _suyo_. Con Blaine, Kurt no estaba solo.

Kurt se tragó la pequeña protuberancia que se le formó en la garganta―. Quizás no eres tan malo. Todavía no lo he decidido. No fue amable intentar besarme cuando no preguntaste, sabes.

Blaine simplemente continuó mirando, ligeramente perplejo, el brazo descansando alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

―Pero tal vez no sería tan malo besarte ―Kurt murmuró, bajando la mirada para estudiar la boca de Blaine. _Era_ excesivamente bonita para un hombre Salvaje.

―Tan malo... besarte ―Blaine dijo, y los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon en sorpresa.

―¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo?

―¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo? ―Blaine imitó lentamente. Sonrió con descaro, como diciendo _mira lo que acabo de hacer_ , y Kurt rodó los ojos.

―Oh.

― _Oh_.

―Eres terrible, Blaine.

Blaine se vio absolutamente encantado cuando Kurt dijo su nombre, y rápido lo repitió―. Eres terrible, Blaine.

Kurt echó unas risitas, sonriendo un poco―. Eres magnifico, Kurt.

―Eres magnifico, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Kurt rio en voz baja, y la sonrisa de Blaine se iluminó más. Kurt se encontró sonriendo también, mirando el rostro de Blaine, y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, ruborizado―. Como sea...

Blaine abrió la boca para imitarlo. Kurt presionó dos dedos en los labios de Blaine para detenerlo―. _No,_ silencio ―dijo en Maelin―. No más. Deberíamos simplemente. Dormir.

Los ojos de Blaine siguieron los movimientos de Kurt mientras bajaba la mano. Lentamente, Kurt escabulló la cabeza hasta esconderla bajo la barbilla de Blaine, el rostro contra el pecho y el cuerpo al ras del de Blaine. Blaine lo abrazó incluso más fuerte que antes, hizo un ligero y breve sonido. Kurt podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Blaine y su cuerpo comenzó poco a poco a relajarse. Nunca había sido abrazado de esta manera y tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra la manera en que le ardían.

―Buenas noches, Blaine ―susurró con sentimiento.

―Buenas noches, Kurt.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

Blaine se había ido cuando Kurt despertó. La peor parte, le importaba.

Kurt lentamente se sentó, y dio un vistazo. Era estúpido, y Kurt se reprendió mentalmente por importarle que su bruto compañero de cama se hubiera ido. _Compa_ _ñ_ _ero_. Kurt negó con la cabeza, frotó la mano por su cráneo, intentó despertarse un poco más. Que tonto disparate.

Simplemente se estaba sintiendo solo anoche. Fue un momento de debilidad, nada más, y era fácil de creerlo cuando no había un cálido cuerpo ceñido al suyo. Buscó algo más en lo que enfocarse - tenía hambre y necesitaba un baño. Si algo había sufrido por estar retenido en esta triste excusa de casa, era la higiene.

Quinn llegó muy pronto, como esperaba, y trajo el desayuno. Le preguntó por el baño y aprendió que había un río para bañarse. La quijada de Kurt _cay_ _ó_ , debidamente horrorizado de que no hubiera un lavabo, o al menos _agua caliente_. Discutió con Quinn durante veinte minutos sobre los beneficios de un baño caliente, lo que incluía _estar limpio_. Ella le dijo que era bienvenido a construirse una bañera de agua y calentarla en una olla, pero más que eso no había demasiado que hacer al respecto. Se cernió sobre el desayuno durante la mayor parte de la lección.

Hacia la tarde Quinn comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en el estómago. Kurt levantó la vista alarmado.

―¿Vas a tener al bebé?

―¿Qué? No, no, sería demasiado pronto. Aunque, creo que necesito acostarme ―dijo, sosteniéndose la panza.

Kurt torció la tela de su camisa con nerviosismo―. Quizás deberías simplemente recostarte aquí, de esa manera no tendrás que subir y bajar.

Sin embargo, Quinn ya se estaba moviendo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo para darle a Kurt una sonrisa algo extraña. Lo hace sentirse cohibido y torció el dobladillo de su camisa un poco más―. Estaré bien, Kurt. Lo prometo. Disfruta tu tarde libre ―dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar.

―De acuerdo ―Kurt respondió, en voz baja.

Kurt se sentó en la repisa y observó a las personas de abajo. No acontecía demasiado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que hacían esas personas con sus días. Siempre parecía haber muchos más en las noches. Había un espacio abierto debajo de donde la gente se reunía, pero ahora nadie.

Era aburrido, y solitario, por lo que Kurt decidió acabar con el aislamiento autoimpuesto y encontrar ese río del que Quinn había hablado. Lo había hecho sonar como si no estuviera muy lejos, y estaba comenzando a _apestar._

Kurt descendió cuidadosamente de la escalera de cuerda, ignorando la pequeña calada de su estómago cada vez que la escalera se inclinaba por sus movimientos. Cuando alcanzó tierra firme dio un vistazo, las manos húmedas y las piernas temblorosas por los nervios. Se sentía expuesto, vulnerable. Había una chica, una pequeña morena, por el camino, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Él alzó la barbilla y soltó la escalera, fingiendo que le pertenecía, fingiendo saber a dónde iba.

―Al norte y pasando el montón de madera ―murmuró para sí mismo, caminando a paso rápido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kurt escuchó el sonido de agua moviéndose y el río estuvo a la vista. El río no era muy grande, al menos no aquí, sin embargo, Kurt no podía dejar de estar intimidado. Nunca había nadado en su vida y ciertamente no le agradaba la idea de tocar a un pez. Pero estaba sudado y le picaba, y necesita hacerlo, por lo que se quitó la ropa y entró a las frías profundidades. Heladas, no frías. _Congelantes_ , incluso. Kurt se apresuró y adentró más en el agua, sumergiéndose para poder superarlo. Los dientes le castañeaban mientras se frotaba la piel, el cuero cabelludo, los dedos atrapándose en el cabello rápido.

―Esto es absolutamente _tortura_ ―dijo, incluso si nadie estaba ahí para escucharlo.

Una vez que sintió se había aseado lo mejor que podía sin jabón, Kurt se apresuró de nuevo a la orilla. Se quitó el agua del cabello, torpemente volviendo a ponerse la ropa. Ahora todo lo que quería era acurrucarse en su cama donde estaba cálido y seco. Mientras se apresuraba de vuelta tropezó con algo, y justo cuando tocó el suelo se vio volando hacia arriba con un chillido.

La cuerda se clavó en las piernas y los brazos de Kurt soportando su peso en el medio del aire. Kurt entró en pánico y agarró la cuerda, y el... lo que sea que lo atrapó, alguna especie de red, intentando que dejara de girar.

―¡Ayuda! ―gritó, mirando abajo, buscando debajo en la jungla por alguna señal, _alguien_.

Kurt gritó una y otra vez, con los dedos agarrando la cuerda hasta que se le adormecieron. La garganta le dolió y se echó para atrás, cerrando los ojos. ¿Y si nadie lo encontraba en días? Él no podía estar seguro de la frecuencia con que esa gente se bañaba.

Justo cuando Kurt estaba a punto de volver a gritar, oyó crujidos en la maleza de abajo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó movimiento en la densidad verde―. ¿Hola?

La red comenzó a bajar, y Kurt vio la Fuente del ruido. Un hombre alto con cabello castaño corto y un rostro delgado, estaba bajando a Kurt. Kurt conocía esto en Maelin, porque gritó un poco chillón, pero completamente agradecido, _gracias_.

El hombre no respondió nada hasta que Kurt alcanzó tierra, las cuerdas cayeron lánguidamente sobre él. Era Maelin, y Kurt pudo decir _t_ _ú_ , _hombre_ y _Blaine_ , pero le tomó un momento a su mente el siquiera colocar las palabras, y como un colectivo que no sabía lo que el hombre estaba tratando de decir.

El hombre simplemente lo rodeó.

Kurt intentaba decir que únicamente sabía un poco de Maelin _en_ Maelin, pero no estaba seguro del éxito que tendría. Terminó el intento con―: No estoy seguro de lo que estás diciendo ―en su lengua materna, esperando que lo condujera al punto de que no era fluido.

―Hm. Hablo un poco de tu lengua ―dijo el hombre, sorprendiendo a Kurt. Con un acento mucho más pronunciado que el de Quinn. Era algo arrogante, algo sórdido en su voz que hacía a Kurt desconfiar.

―Bueno, que alivio ―Kurt dijo, de todas maneras―. Gracias por bajarme. ¿Esto es algún tipo de trampa para cacería?

―Trampa para cacería, sí ―dijo el hombre, agachándose delante de Kurt. Comenzó a cortar la parte superior de la red con un gran cuchillo. La mirada de Kurt se asustó un poco, ¿de dónde lo había sacado?

―Uhm, entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? ―Kurt preguntó, sentándose derecho mientras el hombre trabajaba con la cuerda.

―Sebastian.

―Soy Kurt -

―Lo sé.

Sebastian se oyó un poco _grosero_ , pero _estaba_ ayudando a Kurt, por lo que Kurt simplemente mantuvo la boca cerrada y esperó a que terminara. Cuando la red fue una desordenada pila a su rededor, Kurt se puso de pie. Mientras lo hacía, Sebastian lo agarró de las manos―. Uh -

Sebastian le pasó una cuerda alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas. ¿Qué pasaba con estas personas que no preguntaban antes de hacer algo?

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sebastian haló la cuerda fuerte, atándola.

― _Ow_ \- qué-

Sebastian las ató con una segunda cuerda, con nudos individuales. Kurt se esforzó, pero Sebastian tiró con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar debido a que se sentía como si las muñecas se le iban a _romper_.

―No eres _nada_ de Blaine ―Sebastian dijo, acercando el rostro, con la mano sujetó las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas de Kurt. Su boca hizo una mueca, aguzó los ojos y los fijó con los de Kurt―. Un _juguete_.

― _Disc_ _ú_ _lpame -_ ―Pero la protesta de Kurt fue interrumpida cuando Sebastian lo levantó, arrojándolo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas. Kurt difícilmente podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Luchó, dando patadas, pero Sebastian lo sostuvo fuerte.

―Si pateas o gritas te cortaré la barriga y te daré de comer a los leones ―Sebastian bramó.

Kurt recordó el cuchillo de Sebastian y se inmovilizó, tenso y confuso―. No he hecho nada ―se aventuró, dócilmente―. Yo - no sé lo que crees que he hecho con Blaine -

―Cierra la boca ―Sebastian dijo―. Blaine es demasiado bueno para ti. Él necesita un compañero fuerte, no a una pequeña chica.

La boca de Kurt se abrió con incredulidad, momentáneamente olvidando la amenaza de cuchillos y leones―. ¿Chica? No soy una _chica_.

Las posibles replicas fueron cortadas por un estruendo―. _¡_ _Sebastian!_

Kurt estiró el cuello, intentando ver, pero el cuerpo de Sebastian lo bloqueaba. Sebastian dejó de caminar, se congeló en el acto.

―Blaine ―Sebastian dijo, con la voz intentando apaciguar. Dijo algo en Maelin, pero todo lo que Kurt pudo entender fue _yo_ y _é_ _l_.

Blaine respondió, Kurt escuchó _por qu_ _é_ y _donde_. Kurt se retorció, sólo podía distinguir a Blaine de pie frente a Sebastián, tenía una expresión de rabia absoluta en su cara. O al menos así se veía de cabeza.

Sebastian se enojó más y alzó las manos al aire, diciendo algo tan rápidamente que no hubo una oportunidad de que Kurt pudiera descifrarlo. Blaine se rio sin humor, la respuesta ininteligible. Sebastian gruñó, y fue toda la advertencia antes de que soltara a Kurt. Kurt dejó escapar un grito vergonzoso, haciendo una mueca por lo duro que su cadera golpeó el suelo. Escuchó a Blaine gritando el nombre de Sebastian, e intentó sentarse para ver, para alejarse si tiene que hacerlo. Ahora la pierna le está palpitando y las muñecas se le habían entumecido por la fuerza con que estaban atados.

Kurt levantó la vista, pero apenas tuvo a Blaine a la vista antes de que Blaine lo estuviera subiendo, con manos firmes bajo sus axilas. Blaine todavía se veía enojado, y Kurt intentó esconder lo asustado que se sentía, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine lo estaba maltratando y perdió lo que sea que fuera a decir. Tropezó, se la arregló para decir _espera_ y fue ignorado, su espalda golpeó el tronco de un árbol―. _Blaine_ ―Kurt exhaló, pero fue tragado por la boca de Blaine sobre la suya.

Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron por instinto, y Blaine inundó sus sentidos. No ya no sentía el tirón de la cuerda o el dolor de la cadera. Todo era Blaine besándolo con fuerza y demandante, ese olor amaderado con ligero sudor que era tan _Blaine_. Una de las manos de Blaine en su cabello, agarrando casi tan fuerte, lo suficiente para que doliera, excepto que no dolía, el dolor se sentía _bien_. La otra mano de Blaine se movió a la mandíbula de Kurt, bajándola, y al mismo tiempo metía la lengua en la boca de Kurt, y eso era nuevo, y Dios ¿qué clase de besos había estado recibiendo que no fueran _estos_? La lengua de Blaine era cálida y se movía, y Kurt no lo entendía, era obsceno y lo _quer_ _í_ _a_. No sabía la razón, no importaba, la quería en su boca, quería probar con la suya. Se sometió a la boca de Blaine, preguntándose si podía ahogarse con la lengua de Blaine, el espesor de la misma.

Blaine se detuvo y Kurt dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, inclinándose, intentando seguir a la boca de Blaine. Blaine hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido y arrastró los labios por la mandíbula de Kurt, respirándole cálidamente contra la oreja por un simple momento. Hubo un bajo retumbo―. Mío ―y entonces Blaine estaba besándole el cuello. Kurt se estremeció y chilló ligeramente ya que Blaine le estaba jalando el cabello, jalándolo de la nuca, haciendo que Kurt se arqueara hacia él. El cuerpo de Blaine se presionó cerca, únicamente las manos atadas de Kurt entre ellos. Flexionó los dedos, arañó para sostenerse de la túnica de Blaine, pero Blaine no le prestó atención y tan sólo hizo que las cuerdas le cortaran las muñecas. Lo que había comenzado como beso ahora se había convertido en Blaine chupándole la piel desnuda del cuello. Los ojos de Kurt estaban medio cerrados y apuntando al cielo, con la boca abierta en silenciosa confusiónexcitación _placer_. La succión se volvió progresivamente más intensa y Kurt gimoteó, jadeó cuando Blaine dio un tirón al pelo fuerte, tensándole el cuello, chupando más fuerte. Había sonidos proviniendo de Kurt que nunca había escuchado. Había un roce de la barba incipiente contra la manzana de Adán de Kurt, el rasguño de dientes a lo largo de su delicada piel. De las caderas de Kurt tirándose a voluntad propia, y se dio cuenta de que estaba erecto y había un dolor punzante ahí abajo, y Dioses, Blaine se presionaba más y más cerca, y Kurt podía sentirlo padecer la misma aflicción contra su muslo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué era esto y por qué se sentía tan bien y atemorizante a la vez?

Blaine abruptamente soltó el cabello de Kurt y se echó para atrás, con los ojos oscuros y la boca hinchada. Kurt lo miró a través de una bruma. Tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero únicamente podía mirar, con la respiración dificultosa, un hormigueo en el cuerpo y el corazón palpitante.

― _M_ _í_ _o_ ―Blaine repitió. Tomó un cuchillo de su cinturón y soltó las muñecas de Kurt, cortando la cuerda que las mantenía juntas. Había una cuerda anudada que aún permanecen alrededor de sus muñecas, tal vez demasiado apretada para que Blaine intentara todavía cuando volvió a enfunda su arma.

Blaine avanzó y levantó a Kurt, y Kurt por fin salió del estupor del cuello besado y retrocedió―. No ―dijo, la voz saliendo ligeramente ronca―. Puedo caminar. No estoy herido.

Blaine no podía entenderlo, por lo que Kurt caminó, demostrando su capacidad de permanecer móvil con una breve rodar de sus ojos. La expresión severa de Blaine perduró y agarró la mano de Kurt. Kurt se lo permitió, Blaine dirigió el camino de regreso a la villa. Brevemente se preguntó si debió haber combatido a Blaine, pero sabía que Blaine no lo lastimaría.

Sin ser visto por Blaine, Kurt levantó una mano a su cuello en donde la boca de Blaine le había estado dando un extraño placer. Todavía estaba medio erecto, era como si pudiera sentir la sangre pulsarle en las venas. No sabía para qué era todo eso, por qué alguien querría hacerle tal cosa al cuello de alguien, pero se sintió... se sintió _incre_ _í_ _ble_. ¿Por eso lo había hecho? ¿Quería hacer sentir bien a Kurt? Quizás quería distraerlo de lo que Sebastian había hecho. Kurt recortó el perfil de Blaine con una tímida sonrisa, y en silencio lo siguió, yendo con cuidado por la jungla.

Cuando regresaron a la villa era casi el anochecer y había más personas de las que Kurt había inicialmente previsto. Todas, o así lo parecía, los vieron cuando él y Blaine llegaron, y Kurt se volvió más consciente de la mano de Blaine en la suya, guiándolo como a un niño. Egoístamente, Kurt quería alejarla de tirón. Casi lo hacía, pero imaginó que eso causaría incluso más espectáculo, y eso era lo último que quería. También se recordó que Blaine lo había salvado. Blaine tan sólo estaba extendiendo la bondad, y tal vez Kurt se lo permitiría por esta ocasión.

Algunas de las miradas que estaba recibiendo no eran amigables, y Kurt se acercó a Blaine, consiente de hacerlo manso. Fue el resto del camino casi presionado contra la espalda de Blaine, pero aunque Blaine era corpulento y más fuerte, Kurt era más alto y esto era casi cómicamente imposible.

Hubo una oleada de alivio cuando llegaron a la casa de Blaine. Blaine le soltó la mano y Kurt esperó para seguirlo arriba por la escalera, pero en vez de eso Blaine se giró hacia él.

―Kurt… ―Dijo algo en Maelin, y el rostro de Kurt se arrugó en confusión. Comprendió un _t_ _ú_ y otra palabra le sonó familiar, pero no sabía y negó confuso con la cabeza. Blaine apuntó a su propia espalda y luego a Kurt, tomando la mano de Kurt y dando la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera una vez más hacia Kurt.

 _Oh._

― _De ninguna manera_ \- ―Pero Blaine le estaba tendiendo el brazo y a menos que Kurt quisiera pelear, la única opción era pasar el brazo por los hombros de Blaine y sujetarse. Así lo hizo, sintiéndose ridículo, las sinuosas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras Blaine comenzaba a subir por la escala de cuerda. Fue mortificante, honestamente, pero así como la contrariedad de halarse el cabello, también era algo adorable, y Kurt escondió el rostro en la parte trasera del rosto de Blaine.

―¿De verdad crees que no seré capaz de subir la escalera? No me rompí los dedos, sabes ―Kurt dijo cuando llegaron arriba. Blaine lo bajó con cuidado, y lo llevó a la cama tomando ambas manos. Blaine lo sentó, y con las mejillas ardiendo, los ojos de Kurt nunca se apartaron de él.

―Esta repentina muestra de afecto no va a hacer que me _gustes_ , sabes ―Kurt añadió sin mucha convicción, y Blaine lo hizo callar con un dedo presionado en los labios.

Blaine se alejó y asomándose alrededor de su plataforma, volviendo con un pequeño frasco y un cuchillo más pequeño que el anterior. Tomó las manos de Kurt, con las palmas arriba, para descansarlas sobre sus muslos, y gentilmente cortar la cuerda envuelta en las muñecas. La piel era rosa y roja, y frotando bastante bruto, y cuando Blaine la presionó accidentalmente con el pulgar, Kurt dejó escapar un gemido bajo.

―Lo siento ―Blaine murmuró en Maelin. Blaine deslizó sus dedos en el frasco y salieron cubiertos de un ungüento verdoso pálido. Los frotó con cuidado por la piel lesionada de muñecas de Kurt, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. El toque de Blaine y el refrescante alivio de la medicina hizo a Kurt estremecerse, la piel hormigueándole. Kurt se chupó el labio inferior, levantando la vista hacia Blaine a través de las patrañas. Blaine se veía mucho mayor y tan magistral, incluso con una tarea tan pequeña.

Cuando terminó, Blaine caminó por la habitación y dejó completamente la casa en el árbol. Kurt lo observó desaparecer más allá de la cornisa y suspiró, recostado de espalda sobre la cama a falta de algo más que hacer. Tenía hambre, pero no quería bajar ahora, no después que todos lo vieron llegar, no luego de Sebastian.

Kurt asumió que Blaine no iba a volver, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el golpe de manos y pies sobre la madera y dio un vistazo para ver a Blaine subiendo. Traía consigo una canasta de comida y la dejó en la cama, instando a Kurt a sentarse. Kurt se obligó, el estómago de retumbando y expresando sus pensamientos. La cena parecía ser liebre, zanahorias y uvas, Blaine rasgó un trozo de carne y lo ofreció a Kurt. Kurt extendió el brazo para agarrarlo con los dedos, pero Blaine detuvo la mano, abriendo la boca con un silencioso _ah_. Kurt lo miró fijamente por un momento, hasta que Blaine empujó la carne contra sus labios. Ruborizado, Kurt abrió la boca y permitió que Blaine le diera la carne. Masticó, después lamiendo el jugo de su labio, con los ojos sobre los de Blaine.

Blaine tomó su turno, y continuó yendo y viendo entre ellos, alimentando a Kurt con la mano. Kurt nunca había sido alimentado. Una vez, cuando estuvo muy enfermo recordaba a una enfermera dándole sopa con una cuchara, pero desde que fue niño jamás había sido tratado como algo valioso.

Mientras Kurt cerraba la boca alrededor del último trozo de carne, Blaine no retrajo la mano lo suficientemente rápido. Kurt le dio a la yema del pulgar de Blaine un suave beso para agradecerle. Blaine sonrió, pero hubo una intensidad en esa mirada que hizo a Kurt bajar los ojos recatadamente. Debería sentirse humillado, no era un infante, no estaba lastimado hasta el punto de que no pudiera sostener un tenedor. No lo estaba, sin embargo, se sintió cuidado.

Cuando Blaine terminó, sostuvo la mano de Kurt en la suya y lo miró a los ojos, diciendo algo que Kurt no pudo discernirlo en voz baja. Kurt sacudió distraídamente la cabeza y murmuró una respuesta―. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

Blaine no respondió. Estaba demasiado cerca, y por la manera en que miraba a Kurt, Kurt sabía lo que venía. La boca de Blaine se encontró con la suya y no intentó detenerlo. Blaine lo besó suave y dulce, a diferencia de antes. A diferencia de la primera vez, a diferencia de cualquiera de las ocasiones en las que Kurt había sido besado. Los labios de Blaine eran tan suaves, Kurt se perdió en el calor que comenzó en su boca y le lleno el cuerpo entero. Abrió los ojos un poco para ver el desenfoque de colores que componían el rostro de Blaine, y cuando Blaine se apartó, las miradas se encontraron. Kurt tenía una desesperante urgencia de rogarle que volviera. Todo se derritió cuando Blaine lo tocó, y Kurt no podía decidir si era la mejor o peor parte de él.

Blaine se puso de pie, diciendo algo que Kurt no pudo entender. Kurt deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior, observando, preguntándose a dónde iba Blaine. Se alejó por la escalera, y con su ausencia la realidad regreso. Kurt dio un vistazo al vacío y sombrío lugar. Bajó la mirada a sus lastimadas muñecas. Esperó, pero en esta ocasión Blaine no regresó.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

Alguien estaba cantando en las inmediaciones. La dulce y clara voz de tenor era llevada por el viento y llevó a Kurt de la cama a la ventana. Removió el mosquitero y se inclinó en contra de la cornisa, bajando la mirada. No había nadie a la vista. No podía entender las palabras, pero podía sentir lo que significaban; la angustia, el sonido solitario. La tristeza se estrechaba hacia el optimismo, las últimas notas alegres. Tal vez era una canción de amor, y Kurt se encontró sonriendo. Fue suficiente para olvidar la leve punzada de sus muñecas.

Se hizo el silencio en la estela de la canción. El profundo anhelo quemando en el pecho de Kurt, le llenó las venas. Inhaló fuertemente y se inclinó hacia adelante. Con nadie para verlo, Kurt estaba envalentonado y comenzó a cantar en respuesta. La otra persona probablemente no entendería, pero estaba bien ya que Kurt tampoco lo había entendido.

Se sentía bien volver a cantar, normal y liberador. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar el salón del coro, los asientos de gradas y techo alto. Le encantaba esa clase. Adoraba _cantar_ , era el único momento en que se sentía auténticamente cómodo en su propia piel.

Cuando terminó, se encontró con nada más que el sonido de la brisa susurrando las hojas de los árboles. Se dio cuenta de que Quinn en el suelo iba de camino y la saludó, pero ella no lo vio. Mientras se acercaba le dijo algo a alguien en Mealin más allá de la casa, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Hubo una respuesta, demasiado baja para que él la escuchara.

Kurt gritó―. ¡Buen día!

Ella levantó la vista, cubriéndose los ojos―. Buen día. ¿Por qué no bajas? Te vas a atrofiar allá arriba.

Kurt rodó los ojos―. Bien. Dame un minuto.

Se peinó con los dedos para que no se viera tan mal y juntó sus cosas, uniéndose a ella abajo. Dio un vistazo para saber con quién estaba hablando ella, pero solamente había árboles y follaje. Nadie a la vista.

Tan pronto como estuvo en rango, Quinn abrazó a Kurt, casi con fiereza―. Lo _lamento tanto_ , no te advertí de las trampas. Y no lo puedo creer de Sebastian, simplemente lamento tanto que te sucediera, Kurt ―le dijo en el cabello.

Kurt estaba ruborizado cuando lo soltó, sorprendido tanto por el abrazo como la emoción―. E…está bien, estoy bien.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó, mirándolo.

―Sí ―Kurt insistió. Y de verdad se sentía extrañamente bien esta mañana, probablemente mejor que nunca estando aquí.

―Muy bien. Vamos al pozo de la hoguera ―Quinn dijo, guiándolo. Había algo de fuego ardiendo para preparar el desayuno, y se sentó junto a ella en lo que parecía un tronco de árbol volcado.

Había un hombre sentado al otro lado de la hoguera con brillantes ojos azules y cabello oscuro, pero bronceada y ligeramente descuidado. Estaba comiendo algo parecido a avena, y lo miró fijamente. De alguna manera parecía familiar, pero Kurt obviamente nunca había conocido a ninguno de esas personas, por lo que le hizo una mueca ya que era _grosero_ quedarse mirándolo. Había además dos mujeres, la primera era la que vio el primer día con pelo negro azabache, y otra con cabello dorado como la miel. La mujer de cabello negro estaba abrazando a la otra, con el rostro descansándole a un costado de la cabeza.

―¿Aquí todos son gay? ―preguntó a Quinn.

Quinn resopló, dándole un tazón de la papilla―. No, tan sólo - oh Dios mío, ¿eso es un _chupetón?_

―¿Un qué?

―Tu _cuello_ ―dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia el cuello de la ropa y bajándolo.

Kurt le apartó la mano―. No sé a lo que te refieres -

El hombre al otro lado le dijo algo a Quinn, e iban y vienen, riendo, y Kurt plantó con fuerza el pie―. ¿Me lo vas a explicar?

Quinn volvió a mirarlo con confusión―. Cómo no vas a saber de lo que hablo, esa cosa es enorme.

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente.

―¿No sabes lo que es un chupetón? ―probó.

―Todavía no me has enseñado esa palabra.

Los ojos de Quinn se ensancharon―. No… no es Maelin. Oh, Kurt. No importa.

―No, quiero saber a lo que te refieres. ―Kurt bufó y buscó en su bolso. Si había algo mal con su cuello le gustaría saberlo. Sacó un pequeño espejo y se miró. Había una gran marca de manchas púrpura justo _ahí_ , resaltando en fuerte contraste contra la palidez cremosa de su piel. Justo donde Blaine -

Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño chillido―. ¡Blaine me hizo esto!

El hombre se estaba riendo y la chica de cabello negro sonreía con satisfacción, la otra sonriendo, y Kurt podía decir que Quinn estaba intentando de verdad no reírse. Los miró a todos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de él?

―Debió haber estado muy feliz de verte. O quizás estaba haciendo una declaración. Ya sabes, no tocar ―Quinn dijo.

―¿No tocar? ―Kurt repitió.

―Hm. Replanteo de una reclamación.

Kurt estaba seguro de estar ruborizado, y volvió a meter a la fuerza el espejo en su bolsa―. Nunca dije que sería su pareja.

―Supongo que no quiere que nadie intente alejarte de él ―Quinn dijo con ligereza.

―¿Qué, Sebastian? ¿De qué sirve un moretón en mi cuello para hacer frente a un sociópata?

Los labios de Quinn se fruncieron―. Buen punto. Bueno, al menos en un sentido romántico. Y Sebastian se fue, por lo que probablemente ya no tengas que preocuparte por él. ―Ante la sorpresa de Kurt, añadió―, Blaine se lo llevó. Ya no tiene permitido estar aquí. Él estuvo hasta muy tarde anoche, asegurándose que todos lo supieran.

―Oh ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, momentáneamente fijo al punto con alivio. Se preguntó qué le había dicho Blaine exactamente, si ella sabía todo lo ocurrido. Cautelosamente se tocó la muñeca, preguntándose si _todos_ sabían. Claro que suficientes personas lo vieron anoche con Blaine, y probablemente querrían saber la razón por la que Sebastian no podía regresar. Se preguntó si alguno era buen amigo de Sebastian, si tenía familia aquí.

El hombre frente a Kurt se puso de pie, se estiró, y le dijo algo a Quinn y a las otras mujeres. Cuando pasó junto a Kurt le palmeó un hombro. Kurt volvió la cabeza y miró la espalda del hombre mientras se alejaba.

―¿ _Tenemos_ que hacer esto aquí afuera? ―se quejó con Quinn.

―Kurt, creo que la razón por la que Sebastian hizo lo que hizo es porque pensaba que podría salirse con la suya.

Kurt no respondió al principio, avergonzado de su propia debilidad―. ¿Porque soy más pequeño que él?

Quinn suspiró―. No. Porque eres un _fuereño_.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a ponerse de pie, y Quinn pausó. Les dijo algo y le respondieron, yéndose en dirección contraria a la del hombre.

Kurt difícilmente se dio cuenta. Todo este tiempo, en lo que había estado pensando era lo mucho que no quería estar aquí, cuánto no quería conocer a esas personas. Pero no había considerado esto - ¿y si ellos no lo querían a _él_?

Levantó la mirada hacia Quinn una vez que estuvieron solos, el ceño fruncido solemne y ojos duros.

―Sebastian pensaba que yo no tenía derecho.

―Sebastian había... tenido algunos problemas antes. Ha querido a Blaine para pareja por mucho tiempo. Aunque, no creo que hubiera intentado nada de eso si fueras uno de los nuestros. Probablemente pensaba que estabas...

―¿Prescindible?

Quinn hizo un gesto, en parte afirmación, y en parte simpático.

―Ayudaría si las personas te vieran aquí afuera. Con los otros ―añadió.

Kurt simplemente asintió. No debería estar sorprendido. ¿Cuándo había sido querido? Boca dibujaba una línea desdeñosa, las cejas elevadas y los ojos hacia abajo, Kurt levantó la barbilla. No le gustaba que las personas lo vieran como _menos que_ o _poca cosa_ , sin importar la verdad o cómo se sintiera. Todavía había una terquedad en él que no se quería rendir, que no quería ser uno de ellos, especialmente si ellos no lo querían a _él_ , pero sabía que justo ahora ellos eran todo lo que tenía. Había estado aprendiendo la lengua para intentar aclimatarse, pero no había sido suficiente.

―Realmente debes gustarle a Blaine para haber corrido a Sebastian. No permitimos la violencia, pero, a veces estas cosas simplemente se dejan de lado ―Quinn continuó, terminando su papilla en delicadas porciones.

Kurt pinchó la suya―. Si de verdad le gusto, ¿por qué no intenta cortejarme como un caballero?

Quinn levantó la mirada de su comida, con la cuchara todavía en la boca―. ¿ _Cortejarte_?

Kurt la apuntó con la cuchara, divertido por su expresión―. Dijiste que no son animales.

Quinn rodó los ojos―. No lo somos, pero tampoco somos una sociedad de clase alta.

―A lo mejor por eso me han traído a ti, para añadir un poco de clase a este lugar ―dijo, haciendo girar la cuchara.

―Cuidado, queda suficiente papilla aquí para vaciarte en la cabeza.

Kurt alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sonriendo un poco―. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora con calma.

Quinn sonrió con suficiencia y bajó el tazón, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Eres realmente malo. En realidad me siento mal por Blaine -

― _¡Oye!_

―Ahora, vamos a trabajar para que puedas decirle estas cosas tú mismo, ¿hm?

* * *

Mientras la semana fue, y luego otra, el moretón en el cuello de Kurt cambió de color y tono hasta que poco a poco se desvaneció. La muñeca de Kurt sanó y pronto el dolor no era nada más que algo secundario. Kurt aprendió a lidiar con bañarse en el río, aunque ciertamente siempre lo odiaría. Y siempre se aseguraba de ser adicionalmente cuidadoso de donde pisaba. Nadie dijo ser pariente de Sebastian ni fue tras él. De hecho, nadie lo amenazó en absoluto. No era que hiciera hecho amigos exactamente, pero era de esperarse. Era muy difícil hacer amigos cuando apenas puedes mantener una conversación. Sin embargo, las personas lo saludaban, las miradas curiosas cesaron. Desarrolló una _rutina_.

La razón por la que Blaine únicamente lo rondaba por las noches se reveló sola una ocasión que Kurt comenzó a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa. Tenía sentido, como el líder, supuso, pero finalmente vio un poco de Blaine en acción. Blaine cazaba y recolectaba suministros, arreglaba casas y estaba en el medio ayudando a construir una nueva. Se aseguraba que varios caminos hacia Dioses saben dónde estuvieran libres de follaje.

Kurt no estaba _espiando_ a Blaine, simplemente que a veces veía a Blaine haciendo cosas. Si observaba a Blaine hablando con las personas, era únicamente para que pudiera tener una mejor idea de cómo se comunicaban las personas entre sí, y ver si Blaine como líder aquí era algo parecido a Sue liderando en casa.

Sue como líder, Reina, no hablaba exactamente con la gente. Sin embargo, Blaine, tenía conversaciones enteras. Y ni siquiera se veía molesto ni altivo cuando hablaba, era más como una plática de amigos. Reía y les sonreía, jugaba con los niños. Tan salvaje y poco sofisticado como Blaine pudiera llegar a ser, en realidad era un poco adorable.

Kurt continuaba viviendo en la casa de Blaine, aunque sabía que probablemente debería vivir en otro lugar. No era correcto compartir una casa, y en especial una cama, si no estaba casado con esa persona. Pero Blaine no inició nada como la noche del ataque de Sebastian, y Kurt no quería admitir que no le gustaba estar solo en la noche.

A veces Kurt incluso deseaba que Blaine lo besara como solía hacerlo.

A veces compartían una mirada, o una prolongada caricia, y Kurt se preguntaba, esperaba y quizás deseaba un poco, pero Blaine siempre se aleja. Kurt pensaba que debió cambiar de opinión, y dolía, y en realidad eso era lo peor. Kurt se recordaba que no debería desearlo, no debería desear a _Blaine_ , pero estaba comenzando a olvidar la razón.

* * *

Kurt estaba recostado sobre su estómago en la cama, estudiando algunas de las notas que había tomado hace algunos días, cuando escuchó a alguien subiendo la escalera. Levantó la vista, con interés, y fue recibido con la imagen de un muy sudado y sucio Blaine.

―Oh dioses, ¿estabas revolcándote en barro? ―Kurt preguntó, arrugando la nariz y las notas olvidadas―. Honestamente, si vamos a estar cohabitando tenemos que _establecer_ algunas reglas. A: limpia tus pies en la alfombra - cuando consiga una. B: bañarse, Blaine, _bañarse_.

Blaine lo ignoró, fue a la polea. Había un gemido, y lo que sea que subiera debía ser pesado porque sus bíceps se estaban esforzando mucho. Kurt se mordió el labio. No podía lastimar _ver._ Se sentó sobre la cama para admirar mejor la brillante musculatura sudorosa, y Dios, quizás el sudor no estaba para _nada_ mal…

Su pensar fue interrumpido por un fuerte _golpe seco_ contra el piso. Kurt brincó y retrocedió horrorizado cuando vio que Blaine acababa de tirar _un cadáver de animal_ en el suelo.

―Que - _qué_ -

Blaine estaba parado ahí detrás de la cosa, sonriendo como un niño que finalmente aprendió a atarse los cordones, en espera de una felicitación y palmaditas en la cabeza. Kurt volvió la mirada al animal, levantando una sábana para cubrirse la boca y nariz. Era una especie de ciervo, pero le faltaba la _cabeza_ por lo que Kurt no podía estar completamente seguro.

―De verdad deseo que no esperes que lo prepare.

―Para ti, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, alegremente en Maelin.

―Para mí, _no_. No quiero ―Kurt dijo, lidiando con decir las palabras correctamente. No estaba seguro de haber dado su punto, por lo que añadió un―: _Puaj_ ―por si acaso.

El rostro de Blaine cayó. Se arrodilló ante el ciervo y comenzó a hablar, y Kurt pensó que estaba señalando el tamaño del animal y ¿lo lindo que era? Quizás, ¿la cantidad de comida que proveería? Pero no le importaba, era _repugnante_.

―¡No en la casa, Blaine! ¡Esto no es _civilizado_!

Kurt bufó en frustración ante la falta de respuesta de Blaine, y también intentó decírselo en Maelin.

Blaine miró abatido a Kurt antes de levantar el ciervo de nuevo y regresarlo al sistema de poleas. Puso mala cara todo tiempo mientras lo bajaba, y cuando terminó volvió a mirar a Kurt, con duda en la mirada.

Los Dioses sabían lo que esa duda _era_. Kurt también lo miró e hizo una seña de espanto cuando Blaine no se movió. Los hombros de Blaine se desplomaron y finalmente volvió por la escalera.

― _En serio_ ―Kurt se murmuró para sí.

* * *

Kurt estaba colgando su ropa para que se secara, lo escasa ropa que _tenía_ , cuando Blaine se le acercó con una ansiosa sonrisa en el rostro. Era una sonrisa muy linda, para ser honestos, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de confiar en ello.

―¿Si?

Blaine le ofreció un gran cuchillo. Tan largo que también pudo ser una pequeña espada. Kurt la agarró, sujetándolo cautelosamente con la mano―. Uhm. ¿Gracias? ―dijo en Maelin.

―Para ti ―Blaine dijo, luciendo complacido consigo mismo.

Kurt le dio una cálida sonrisa―. Entonces deduzco. No estoy seguro de lo quieres que haga con -

Blaine se abalanzó hacia adelante y lo besó en la boca, interrumpiendo. Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y farfulló.

―¡Blaine! ¡Tienes suerte que no te apuñalé!

Blaine lo ignoró, en lugar de eso deambuló a un punto desconocido. Era la primera vez que Blaine lo había besado desde el incidente con Sebastian, y eso sorprendió a Kurt. Secretamente también lo complació un poco, pero alejó ese pensamiento, mentalmente reprendiéndose. Kurt observó a Blaine irse, nervioso y frustrado, y sosteniendo el cuchillo sin la más remota idea de lo que se suponía hiciera con éste.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa y Kurt estaba intentado arreglar una de las persianas, maldiciendo su completa falta de habilidades de carpintería. Casi se creía tener la estructura adecuada de vuelta en su bisagra, cuando Blaine llegó subiendo la escalera.

―Oh, gracias a los dioses ―Kurt dijo, todavía absorto en la labor―. A lo mejor tú sabrás como...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Blaine entró a la vista, con el pecho desnudo, piel húmeda y reluciente, las gotas de agua se le aferraban a los rizos. Por mucho que Kurt se resistiera a admitirlo, lo impactaba cada vez que veía lo _apuesto_ que era Blaine. Y tierno, honestamente, y -

\- Volcando un saco de arpillera, dejando escapar un largo y extraño animal, que iba directamente hacia Kurt.

Kurt _chilló_ y se trepó en la cama, subiéndose para alejarse. El animal estaba deslizándose por todas partes, haciendo gruñidos extraños, repiqueteando las garras contra el piso. Grande y café con ojos negros y dientes _filosos_ , igual que una rata gigante. Kurt se zambulló bajo las sábanas y se rehusó a salir.

―¿Kurt?

―¡Saca eso!

Blaine dijo algo en Maelin, y Kurt estaba casi seguro de que acababa de decir que la rata era un amigo.

―¿¡Amigo!? ¡No! ―Kurt respondió en Maelin, asomándose desde debajo de las pieles para mirar a Blaine.

Blaine decía que era un amigo _suyo_. ¿Qué tan dañado _estaba_ Blaine para pensar que esa horripilante criatura podía ser un _amigo?_

―Trae a Quinn ―Kurt dijo.

―¿Quinn?

―¡Sí, trae a Quinn! ―Kurt repitió, agitando la manta y arrastrándose más atrás en la cama.

Blaine frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que Kurt dijo. Kurt fue dejado a solas con el animal. No podía verlo, lo que era preocupante, pero podía escucharlo hurgando en otro lugar de la casa. Se estremeció y esperó, deseando que no fuera a buscarlo.

Tras lo que se sintió como un agonizante tiempo en el que Kurt imaginó diez posibles maneras en las que la criatura podía atacarlo, Blaine finalmente regresó con Quinn. El cabello ligeramente despeinado, y ojos hinchados. Se veía adormilada y menos que divertida.

―¿Si, Kurt? Blaine dijo que estabas gritando mi nombre, ¿supongo que necesitas algo?

―Sí ―Kurt dijo, sentado un poco más arriba a pesar del evidente descontento de Quinn con respecto él―. Dile a Blaine que se lleve a esa _criatura_ de aquí, y pregúntale por qué me sigue dando _cosas horribles_. Por favor.

Quinn se giró hacia Blaine, perpleja y entregó el mensaje de Kurt. O al menos eso esperaba. Él estaba mejorando con la lengua, pero le era mi difícil reconocer más allá de las palabras básicas mientras las personas hablaban. La expresión de Blaine era deprimente cuando respondió, hablaron un poco más antes de que Quinn volviera la atención a Kurt.

―Él te está cortejando ―dijo, con un cruce entre una sonrisa y la culpa en su rostro―. Puede que le haya mencionado algo de eso hace algunas semanas.

Kurt se ruborizó fuerte y se rehusó a mirar a Blaine―. Tú - ¿ _Esto_ es cortejar? ¿Darme animales muertos y _carnívoros rabiosos_?

― - Es una _nutria_ -

―¡Es una criatura bestial con ojos pequeños y brillantes, y me morderá!

―Eres _tan_ niño mimado.

―No soy un _niño mimado_ ―Kurt exclamó, golpeando con el puño el colchón para enfatizar. Podía sentir las lágrimas picándole en el rabillo de los ojos. Eso era lo que todos lo llamaban y no era _verdad_.

―¡Al menos, él lo está intentando!

―¡Yo también lo estoy intentando! ¿No crees que esto es difícil para mí? Ni siquiera puedo _entenderle_ ―Kurt dijo de prisa, haciendo un gesto a Blaine―. Él simplemente lo _decidió_ y nunca tuve algo que decir. ¡ _Nunca_ puedo decir nada!

―Bien. ―La voz y expresión de Quinn eran de pura frustración―. Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría que le dijera?

―Tan sólo dile que... deje de darme cosas que me pueden comer y picar ―Kurt dijo sin convicción, mirando a Blaine. Blaine simplemente estaba ahí de pie, la frente arrugada con aprensión, observándolos a ambos, probablemente deseando saber lo que estaban diciendo. Kurt se alegraba de que no fuera así. Blaine, por todo el extraño comportamiento, era quizás la única persona en el planeta que no pensaba en Kurt como un niño mimado.

Quinn suspiró y le dijo algo a Blaine. Hablaron por un minuto, y Kurt intentó seguirlos sin mucho éxito.

Cuando terminaron, Blaine le dio a Kurt una última, mirada triste, antes de recoger la nutria e irse. Kurt se preguntaba lo que Quinn dijo, cada palabra, y deseaba tener el valor de preguntar. No intentaba que Blaine lo odiara, a él _sí_ le gustaba Blaine, simplemente que no sabía lo que hacer con todos esos sentimientos. Cómo actuar en consecuencia de los mismos. La manera de siquiera _entenderlos_. A veces sufría porque Blaine simplemente lo tocara, un roce con la punta de los dedos, incluso un empujón de su hombro. A veces incluso deseaba que su muñeca todavía necesitara el ungüento simplemente como excusa para que Blaine se lo aplicara. Otras veces no podía ni mirar a Blaine y la urgencia de alejarse, de volver a lo Salvaje, era abrumadora.

Quinn se dirigió a la escalera, siguiendo a Blaine, y Kurt abrió la boca―. Gracias.

―Kurt ―Quinn dijo, pausando en la puerta―. Nadie está diciendo que no tengas elección. Él no tenía la intención de... muchísimas cosas son diferentes a lo que estás acostumbrado. Sé de dónde vienes, reconozco que la manera en que las personas hacen las cosas aquí es diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado. Sé que todavía te estás adaptando, y me disculpo por el comportamiento de Blaine. Si no estás para nada interesado, se lo diré, pero él parece pensar que estás interesado, y tan sólo quiere que le des una oportunidad.

Kurt bajó la mirada, con las mejillas en llamas, jugando con el borde de la piel de animal―. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―preguntó, levantando la mirada, mirándole la barriga―. Con tu pareja.

Quinn sonrió y le dio una profunda mirada a los ojos, la mano inconscientemente se le fue al estómago―. No fue solamente una cosa, pero... él me mira de una manera en que no mira a nadie más, y me di cuenta que no quería que parara. A veces es así de simple. ―La sonrisa se le torció en algo sarcástico―. Por cierto, mi _pareja_ está un poco molesto porque me sacaras de la cama.

La boca de Kurt se abrió de golpe. Había visto a Puck, incluso lo "conocía" más o menos, y él era la última persona a la que Kurt quería molestar.

―Mejor que tenga cuidado, mi Señor ―gritó mientras descendía por la escalera.

Kurt volvió a esconderse en las mantas.

* * *

Kurt no vio a Blaine hasta la siguiente noche. Blaine estaba callado, cuidadoso, como si Kurt fuera un animal salvaje al que podría espantar al hablarle. Una caja de madera lo siguió arriba en la polea, y Kurt gimió.

―No otro regalo. Me retracto, no quiero que me cortejes. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije en primer lugar ―Kurt dijo, viendo Blaine sopesar la caja y dejarla en el suelo.

Había una dubitativa sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine y llamó a Kurt. Cuando se acercó, Blaine lo tiró de la manga y apuntó a la caja. Kurt miró dentro y sonrió con sorpresa. Había de todo, desde túnicas básicas hasta las más elaboradas prendas de terciopelo, seda y satén, y Kurt se arrodilló para ver de cerca.

―¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? ―preguntó, a pesar de la inhabilidad de Blaine para entenderle.

Blaine simplemente sonrió y tomó un pequeño juego de la caja, ofreciéndoselo a Kurt. Kurt murmuró un gracias en Maelin y lo abrió, revelando agujas, hilos y tijeras. Las cejas de Kurt se dispararon en sorpresa.

―Puedo adaptarlos.

Blaine asintió ansiosamente, incluso si no tenía idea lo que Kurt decía.

Kurt estaba honestamente conmovido. Incluso tras rechazar los últimos tres intentos de Blaine, él seguía intentándolo. No tenía que hacerlo. Kurt no le había prometido nada. Kurt no había hecho _nada_.

―Éste es un regalo adorable, Blaine, el cual no merezco ―dijo en voz baja―. Sé que estoy acostumbrado a tener lo que quiero, he vivido una vida mayormente sin carga. Lo _sé_. Y no tienes que darme estas cosas. No es a lo que me refería cuando le dije a Quinn…

Blaine estaba escuchando pacientemente, y Kurt dejó escapar una breve risa sin sentido del humor. No sabía por qué se molestaba cuando Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba diciendo. Supuso que a veces incluso el acto de hablar en voz alta lo hacía sentirse menos solo.

―Como sea, de verdad lo aprecio. Este es el regalo más bonito que alguna vez me han dado.

Compartió una sonrisa con Blaine y mantuvo la mirada. Volvió a pensar en lo que Quinn le dijo. Los ojos de Blake siempre eran como medias lunas, arrugados en las esquinas, los labios curvados cálidamente mientras que era él quien recibía algo. El corazón le latía fuertemente, tan fuerte que juraba podía oírlo. Apartó los ojos llorosos, mirando mejor a la caja.

La ropa era de varias tallas, para ambos géneros. Algunas parecían nuevas, mientras otras eran usadas, algunas demasiado harapientas para hacer demasiado con ellas. Era como si hubieran sido tomadas de diferentes lugares. Había más restos en una de las esquinas, y la mano de Kurt pausó cuando alcanzó una manga azul con un puño de bordado dorado. Reconocía la manga de éste abrigo. Parecía que había sido cortada por el hombro. Había manchas marrones oscuras sobre la tela. Kurt fue interrumpido por Blaine, que se encorvó, con las manos arriba y los dedos se curvaron simulando garras. Gruñó y rugió, haciendo una cómica impresión de un león. Cómica hasta que Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

―¿Esto es sangre? ―Kurt preguntó, la mano cerrada alrededor de la manga.

La respuesta de Blaine fue una mirada en blanco.

―¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Esto es _sangre_? ¡Esto es de _David!_ ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Murió? ¿Lo cortaste la manga del _cuerpo muerto_? ―la voz de Kurt se alzó con cada palabra, aumentando el tono, y Blaine se echó un poco para atrás, con los ojos ensanchados, las cejas inclinada en la confusión.

Kurt se desplomó sobre sí mismo en la derrota, con la cabeza inclinada y los hombros caídos. Esperaba lágrimas, pero no hubo ninguna. Una parte de él siempre lo había sospechado, si no es que sabido, pero aquí estaba la prueba mirándolo directo a la cara. David era su última conexión con casa. _David_ era su Príncipe, un valiente, fuerte y perfecto caballero. Y Kurt era el tonto que había sostenido la antorcha, esperando que él hiciera una entrada triunfal y salvara el día. Dioses, de verdad había pensado que pasaría, que David estaba por ahí en algún lugar. Era estúpido por haberlo esperado. Debía darse cuenta que esa vieja vida estaba de verdad y para siempre acabada en el momento que la Puerta bajó.

Los brazos de Blaine envolvieron a Kurt y lo llevaron su lado. Lo abrazó fuerte, casi cubriendo el cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo. Kurt retorciéndose para alejarse, sintiéndose vulnerable y abrumado, pero Blaine simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte, murmurándole suavemente contra el cabello. La lucha de Kurt finalmente se alivió y se rindió, dejando que Blaine le acunara el rostro en su pecho. La piel era cálida, el toque de la mejilla contra el pecho íntimo y calmado. Kurt dio un pequeño, tembloroso suspiro, y terminó provisionalmente con los brazos alrededor de Blaine.

Blaine tarareó en voz baja, llevando a Kurt plenamente en su regazo, y comenzó a cantar.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que fue a Blaine quien escuchó cantar en la mañana después del ataque de Sebastian. Ahora era delicado, cerca del oído de Kurt, enviando diminutos escalofríos por su cuello. La voz de Blaine era reconfortante, y Kurt le permitió a Blaine ser su soporte como un niño hasta que estuvo al borde de dormir y no tuvo energía para protestar. Y entonces nada dolía. Y luego, se durmió.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

* * *

Había voces, silenciosos murmullos como olas lavando la costa. Todo sonido era confuso, pero poco a poco, lentamente se volvió más claro.

―... volver... ¿en la tarde?

―... creo... y...

Kurt sentía como que venía a respirar. Estudió la situación, intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Presión alrededor de su cintura, casi insoportable cálida, voces en una lengua desconocida. No. Familiares. Quinn. Blaine.

Kurt entreabrió los ojos. Quinn estaba parada junto a él, la mano colgándole, los dedos rozando distraídamente la piel de animal en frente de él. Él estaba en la cama. No tenía ningún recuerdo de cómo llegó aquí, pero supo que Blaine estaba detrás de él, abrazándolo como si pudiera caerse del colchón elevado en cualquier momento.

―Estoy despierto ―graznó. La garganta le ardía, la cabeza le punzaba.

―Buen día ―la voz de Quinn fue amable. Acercó la mano, arrastrándole los dedos por la frente―. Blaine dice que estabas bastante molesto anoche. ¿Quieres un día libre de nuestras lecciones?

Era tentador. La urgencia de acostarse en la cama y holgazanear era fuerte, pero Blaine probablemente insistiría en quedarse con él, y por el momento Blaine lo estaba acariciando y besándole detrás del cuello y... era demasiado por ahora. Difícilmente podía pensar cuando los labios de Blaine le tocaban la piel.

―Blaine, por favor ―Kurt dijo, sin mucha convicción. Era embarazoso, sabiendo que Quinn estaba justo aquí. Con el recuerdo tan fresco en mente, esperaba a medias encontrarla viéndolo enojada. Pero no era así, claro. La expresión que tenía era calmada, expectante―. ¿Puedes decirle que estoy bien? Por favor.

Le trasmitió el mensaje. Blaine se detuvo, aflojó el agarre, pero únicamente para que así pudiera volver a abrazar a Kurt. Blaine se cernió sobre él, los claros ojos estudiando su rostro. La boca de Kurt se abrió, pero no dijo nada, con aceleración cardíaca. Los dedos de Blaine pasaban lento debajo de sus ojos, arrastrándolos a lo largo de los pómulos, y Kurt no estaba seguro de seguir respirando. Los dedos de Blaine se encontraron con su boca, le delineó el labio superior. A veces cuando Kurt estaba con Blaine, él se sentía como una liebre sujetada por un zorro. A veces Blaine lo miraba igual que si quisiera comérselo, pero tan tiernamente.

El pecho de Kurt dolió, súbito y agudo, y levantó la mirada a Blaine suplicante, todos los pensamientos previos salieron volando por la ventana. Necesitaba la boca de Blaine en una manera que nunca la había necesitado. Se sentía vació, frágil y necesitaba a Blaine. Necesitaba algo. _Necesitaba_.

La boca de Blaine encontró la suya en un instante, muy fuerte al principio, pero se relajó, besando suave. Los labios de Blaine separaron los suyos, sin lengua, simplemente por el movimiento de la boca. Las cejas de Kurt se alzaron, subió las manos, buscando a ciegas algo de Blaine a lo que aferrarse. Encontró los brazos y apretó los dedos; diciendo sin palabras que por favor se quedara aquí, que por favor no se fuera.

Los besos de Blaine eran dulces. Persistentes picos se hicieron más prolongados, pulsando en sus labios, hasta que se acabó. Los labios se deslizaban lentamente entre sí, las caras inclinadas en conjunto, cambiando de ángulo a un ritmo casi perezoso. Kurt comenzó a relajarse cuando la lengua de Blaine le remontó el labio inferior. Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño zumbido y se abrió, dejando entrar a Blaine. La lengua de Blaine le penetró la boca y Kurt la recibió con otro pequeño gemido. Blaine respondió en especie, se presionó contra el cuerpo de Kurt, explorándole la boca y mordiéndole ligeramente los labios, y cualquier calmaba que Kurt hubiera estado sintiendo lo dejó, sustituida con cosquillosa anticipación.

El beso se volvió deseoso y Kurt sucumbió, dejando a Blaine tomar lo que quería, queriendo que lo hiciera. Blaine debió sentirlo porque fue implacable en su búsqueda por enloquecer completamente a Kurt. Se besaron hasta que Kurt estuvo sin aliento, hasta que tuvo los labios adormecidos. El cuerpo de Blaine se restregó contra su entrepierna y chilló en sorpresa ante el agudo dolor y lo _bien_ que se sentía.

Kurt impulse y empujó su camino fuera de debajo de Blaine. Había notado un factor común para cuando se excitaba, y casi siempre era cuando él y Blaine se estaban besando. También podía sentirlo en Blaine, y se había preguntado más de una vez si era alguna clase de castigo por desear algo tan anormal.

―Lo siento ―dijo, deslizándose para sentarse al otro lado de la cama. El rostro caliente de vergüenza, el estómago contrayéndosele, con dificultad para respirar. Blaine lo estaba mirando, con los ojos oscuros y serios, los labios hinchados y el cabello sobresaliéndole en todas direcciones. Kurt hizo esto. Kurt puso esa mirada de predador en el rostro de Blaine. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando respirar en torno al dolor en la ingle―. Tal vez, después de todo, seas un caníbal.

― _Kurt_ ―Blaine dijo. Kurt podía escuchar el _vuelve_ implicado.

―No, Blaine ―Kurt respondió firmemente―. Es vergonzoso. Además - Dios, Quinn estaba aquí. Nos estábamos besando frente a Quinn. ―Gruñó, frotándose las manos por el rostro.

Blaine simplemente lo _miró_ , y Kurt suspiró.

―Simplemente bajaré para mi lección, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por - oh, ¿cuál es el punto? De todas maneras no puedes entenderme.

Frustrado, Kurt se puso de pie y bajó por la escalera sin mirar atrás. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil forzarse a salir de la cama, no necesitaba la cara triste de Blaine tentándolo a volver.

Quinn estaba, de hecho, en el fogón, y Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando la vio.

―Me estaba preguntando si te vería hoy ―dijo.

―Uh, lo siento, yo - no soy yo mismo.

―¿Y eso por qué?

La mandíbula de Kurt se apretó―. Blaine me trajo esa... ropa, y una pieza del abrigo de David estaba ahí. Tenía manchas de sangre, y Blaine me dijo que un león había - ni siquiera lo sé. Pero él está muerto, ¿verdad? De otra manera estaría aquí. Y te lo pregunté, Quinn, _te lo pregunté_ y dijiste que no lo habías visto. ―Subió el volumen de la voz mientras la comprensión se asentaba. Ella lo supo todo este tiempo y nunca se lo _dijo_.

―Kurt, no ―Quinn dijo gentilmente, pero él le podía ver la culpa en el rostro.

― _Lo sabías_.

―No lo sabía con _seguridad_ ―Quinn estalló, pausando un momento para controlar la emoción en su propia voz―. No podía estar segura. Sabía que habíamos encontrado a un hombre que hubo sido gravemente mutilado. Ni siquiera sobrevivió la noche. Pero nunca lo vi, nunca supe su nombre. Cuando preguntaste, no quise hacerte sentir peor. Ya estabas desgarrado por todo lo que sabías.

Kurt estuvo callado por un prolongado tiempo. Le creía a Quinn; sabía que nunca lo heriría a propósito. Pensaba en David y se sentía como hace una eternidad. Le lloró a su amigo, o cualquier cosa que hubiera sido David. Pero se preguntó si no era por David que se sentía tan desbordado. Mientras se le aclaraba la cabeza se preguntó si era la pérdida de casa, o al menos la idea de ella. Pensó que eso era lo que David realmente significaba para él, lo que representaba. La última atadura a la vieja vida de Kurt.

―¿Es raro extrañar un lugar al que en realidad nunca perteneciste para empezar? ―finalmente preguntó.

Quinn sonrió tristemente, acercando a Kurt a su lado. Kurt se lo permitió, bajando la cabeza al hombro de ella.

―Para nada ―dijo―. Sin embargo, eso mejora. Lo prometió.

* * *

Cuando fue declarado que Kurt iba a ser desterrado por desobediencia y resistencia, le habían dado un pequeño lapso de tiempo para empacar. Sue le dijo que estaba siendo generosa. Kurt le había lanzado un candelero a la cabeza. El tiempo para empacar terminó en ese momento.

De todas formas, como un chico que nunca había pasado mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era _empacar_. Había llenado a toda prisa su bolsa con algunas de sus posesiones favoritas, incluyendo un libro de historias que le había pertenecido a su madre.

Tenía el nombre de ella escrito en la cubierta, y Kurt se encontró trazando la delicada curva de tinta. _Elizabeth Hummel_. No recordaba demasiado acerca de sus padres, era muy pequeño cuando murieron. Uno de sus más claros recuerdos de su madre era cuando le leía, como ella siempre olía ligeramente a flores. La manera en que su padre los besaba en la frente antes de irse a dormir. No importaba lo que la tía Sue de Kurt dijera de sus padres, sabían que se quisieron, y lo querían a él. Tales recuerdos, que se desvanecían, habían sido un consuelo. Él los miraba a ellos aquí, varado en lo Salvaje, a tantas millas da ambas vidas que conocía.

Estaba leyendo la historia de la chica que se enamoró de una bestia, cuando Blaine se instaló a su lado. Kurt suspiró y dio un vistazo.

―¿Si?

Blaine sonrió y le dio una papaya.

―Gracias, pero no tengo apetito.

A Blaine no parecía importarle, tan sólo descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt.

―Disculpa ―Kurt advirtió, pero no hizo que Blaine se moviera.

Pasó la página. Había una ilustración de la Bestia transformándose en príncipe―. ¿Por qué, cuando nos besamos, no te te convertiste en un príncipe? ―Kurt preguntó―. O, al menos pudiste adquirir algunos modales.

Blaine no dijo nada, en vez de eso extendió la mano para tocar la imagen, con la vista maravillada.

―Príncipe.

―Príncipe ―Blaine repitió.

―Muy bien ―Kurt dijo, y pasó página. La siguiente ilustración mostraba al príncipe dando a la chica un ramo de flores―. ¿Ves? Esta es la manera correcta de cortejar a alguien.

Blaine no respondió, simplemente acarició el cuello de Kurt. Kurt rodó los ojos, alejando el rostro de Blaine.

―Blaine ―Kurt dijo, señalando al príncipe.

Las cejas de Blaine se arquearon.

―Kurt. ―Kurt señaló a la chica.

―¿Kurt y Blaine? ―Blaine preguntó, la voz no fue mucho más que un susurro asombrado.

―Sí, Kurt y Blaine - bueno, excepto que no soy una chica y ese vestido es demasiado pasado de moda - oye, con cuidado ―Kurt dijo mientras Blaine le quitaba el libro de las manos. Blaine lo levantó, mirando de la ilustración a Kurt y viceversa.

―Bueno no _literalmente_ ―Kurt dijo―. Oh…

Kurt dio la vuelta y buscó en su bolsa un momento, sacando su bloc de dibujo y un lápiz de carbón.

―No me juzgues, no soy un artista ―dijo mientras comenzaba a dibujar, el carbón barriendo sobre el pergamino. Blaine se movió para sentarse junto a él, pero Kurt lo detuvo con una mano para que no pudiera estudiarle el rostro. Todo era muy rudimentario, líneas sólidas y sombreado mínimo. Kurt vistió a Blaine en su ropa usual, que no era mucho más que un par de pantalones. Se ruborizó mientras dibujaba los pectorales de Blaine completamente de memoria. Los músculos de Blaine no sobresalían rígidamente; en vez de eso, era maravillosamente ágil. Los brazos, por otro lado, eran deliciosamente tonificados. Kurt se dibujó en algo adorable que ni siquiera tenía consigo, deseando que tuviera pinturas de colores para ilustrar lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando terminó, Kurt se lo mostró a Blaine―. Ves. Así es como se corteja.

La mandíbula de Blaine se aflojó, abrió la boca y ensanchó los ojos. Cuidadosamente tomó el bloc de las manos de Kurt, mirando fijamente al dibujo como si fuera lo más misterioso y maravilloso que hubiera visto. Kurt se ruborizó de inmediato.

―Mi profesor hubiera dicho que es trabajo de niño.

Blaine tocó con un dedo una de las líneas, retirándolo como si quemara cuando vio cómo se manchaba de carbón. Miró su dedo con curiosidad, pero pareció olvidarlo por completo cuando volvió la vista al dibujo.

―Kurt y Blaine ―dijo, susurró, levantó los ojos para mirar a Kurt.

Kurt simplemente asintió, se le revolvió el estómago y el rostro lo tenía todavía caliente.

―Aquí ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, extendiendo la mano a por el bloc. Blaine conservó el bloc contra su pecho, manteniéndolo lejos del alcance de Kurt, frunció la boca en un gesto petulante.

―Blaine ―Kurt pidió, gentilmente haciendo un gesto con las manos. Rasgó el papel y Blaine se vio _afligido_ hasta que Kurt le dio el dibujo.

―¿Mío? ―Blaine preguntó luego de un momento.

―Claro ―Kurt dijo, rápidamente añadiendo un _sí_ en Maelin.

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó, mirando del dibujo a Kurt y viceversa. Balbuceó algo en Maelin que Kurt no pudo seguir. Independientemente Kurt escuchó, con una sonrisa afectuosa tirando de sus labios. Blaine se entretenía muy fácilmente. Nadie en el reino habría reconsiderado su dibujo. A nadie le hubiera importado en absoluto.

Más tarde cuando Kurt volvió de su lección del día, el dibujo estaba fijado al muro sobre la cama.

* * *

Blaine tenía a Kurt leyéndole cada noche desde que Kurt le mostró el libro. Se sentaban juntos en la cama, el brazo de Blaine alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, la barbilla colgada sobre el hombro de Kurt para que pudiera ver las imágenes, Kurt sabía que Blaine no podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero Blaine parecía disfrutarlo de todas maneras.

A veces Blaine le contaba a Kurt una historia, y Kurt se perdería en el ritmo de esa voz y el suave fluir de las palabras. Encontró que comenzaba a entender un poco sin tener que pensarlo. Las palabras no necesitaban ser traducidas, simplemente _estaban_. Comenzaban a tener significado.

A veces Blaine se quedaba dormido, roncando ligeramente contra el cuello de Kurt. Durante esas ocasiones, Kurt recostaba gentilmente a Blaine contra las almohadas y apagaba las velas. Blaine lo buscaba incluso mientras estaba dormido, y ya que Kurt no quería despertarlo, le permitía a Blaine acurrucarse a su costado para poder dormir.

A veces Blaine se aburría o distraía y besaba el cuello de Kurt. Primero eran pequeños besos castos que se iban aflojando de la boca y ahora se convertían en un ligero succionar. La boca de Blaine trazaría un sendero a lo largo del cuello de Kurt, zambulléndose debajo de la oreja, a veces pasaba la camisa, haciendo a un lado la tela para besarle el hombro. Kurt se estremecería e intentaría continuar leyendo, pero el temblor hacía su voz graciosa por lo que Blaine le quitaría el libro de las manos, Kurt se lo permitiría, dejaría a Blaine inclinarlo de nuevo sobre las almohadas para besar su boca. Blaine raramente usaba una camisa, y Kurt a veces tenía la urgencia de tocar sin saber la razón. Aunque, nunca se lo permitía, demasiado tímido, y en vez de eso le agarraba la mano a Blaine, lo que se sentía cientos de veces más íntimo. Se besaban y muchas veces Kurt terminaría de lado, respirando erráticamente, con el pulso aumentando e incapaz de dormir por mucho tiempo después. Era tan emocionante besar Blaine. No era lo mismo de cuando andaba furtivamente por el castillo con otros chicos. Aquí estaba, solo en lo Salvaje, solo y adulto con otro hombre en su cama. No había nadie que le dijera que no podía, nadie para decirle que dejara de hacerlo. Era la libertad, no el desafío, y sabiendo que Blaine quería esto por el simple hecho que le gustaba.

Aunque, a veces, se sentía que faltaba algo. Como si debieran ser más.

Y a veces Kurt se quedaba dormido con los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor y se preguntaba cómo podría haber algo más.

* * *

―Entonces, ¿todavía no has decido hacerlo oficial? ―Quinn preguntó.

Kurt levantó la vista del botón que estaba cosiendo en una camisa―. ¿Huh?

―Tú y Blaine - pareja.

Kurt accidentalmente se pinchó con la aguja―. Ay, cielos. ―Se llevó el pulgar a la boca para detener el sangrado―. ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea? Difícilmente puedo hablar con él.

―Él habla de ti todo el tiempo ―Quinn dijo―. Kurt esto, Kurt aquello.

―¿De qué? ―Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar, sabiendo que su rostro probablemente se estaba volviendo rosa. Resistió la urgencia de verificar el chupetón. Se revisaba cada mañana si se habían estado besando, pero siempre tenía el cuello tan perfectamente pálido como siempre.

Quinn hizo un ruido evasivo y se encogió de un hombro como si no importara en lo mínimo―. Oh, hay una gran caza y viaje de comercio en una semana. Blaine me dijo que te contara, y preguntara si hay algo que quisieras.

―¿Comercio? ¿Te refieres a una ciudad de verdad? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Sí, ocasionalmente vamos por suministros.

―Quizás vaya con ellos. Pueden dejarme ahí ―Kurt dijo.

Quinn lo miró por mucho tiempo, y Kurt fingió no ver la decepción. Regresó la mirada a la camisa que estaba remendando.

―¿No deberías aprender primero la lengua? ―finalmente preguntó.

―Supongo que eso sería ideal ―Kurt dijo, sorprendido por el propio alivio. Todavía había tiempo para tomar tal decisión. Ya no sabía si irse era lo que realmente quería, la sensación de que no estaba dispuesto a explorar, pero tampoco sabía si quería quedarse para siempre.

―Habrá otros viajes ―Quinn dijo.

Kurt levantó la vista y simplemente asintió.

* * *

Era la última noche antes del gran viaje y Kurt había preparado algo para que Blaine se llevara. Se paseaba, esperando no muy pacientemente hasta que Blaine terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en dónde sea que había ido. Cuando Kurt por fin oyó el sonido de alguien subiendo la escalera se detuvo completamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior en anticipación.

Blaine entró, y Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Blaine hizo una reverencia y le dio un manojo de flores.

Kurt se quedó ahí de pie, boquiabierto, todas las palabras en todas las lenguas volándole de la cabeza. Las flores eran de jamaica, florecidas en hermosos rosas, rojos y amarillos. Kurt dio un pequeño paso al frente.

―¿Para mí? ―preguntó en Maelin, sin siquiera pensarlo.

―Para Kurt ―Blaine dijo, enderezándose con una sonrisa. La sonrisa era menos segura de lo habitual, los ojos no exactamente dirigidos a la cara de Kurt. La timidez de Blaine parecía afectar la de Kurt, y cogió el pequeño ramo como en cámara lenta. Los dedos se rozaron mientras las flores cambiaban de mano, y Kurt sintió un ligero escalofrío por la piel.

―Gracias ―dijo, nuevamente en Maelin, y levantó las flores para olerlas. Miró a Blaine por encima de los pétalos, luego se dio la vuelta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, para buscar un lugar donde ponerlas. Tenía una jarra de madera con agua y los puso en ella, llevándola al estante para mostrarlas. Eran un lindo arreglo de colores. Kurt se tomó un prolongado tiempo para admirarlas, queriendo que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte.

―Yo... te hice algo. ―Kurt superó la inquietud y cogió el pequeño bulto desde el extremo de la cama―. Para ti ―dijo en Maelin.

Los labios de Blaine poco a poco se separaron y sonrió, tomando la prenda de Kurt. Finalmente movió rápido los ojos y miró lo que estaba sosteniendo, lo desdobló. Había una hermosa túnica roja y pantalones oscuros en la caja que Blaine le trajo, y los había lavado, hecho el dobladillo y los remendó al tamaño de Blaine.

―Te los cosí para el viaje, para cambiar ―Kurt dijo, habiendo preguntado antes a Quinn la traducción exacta.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, la boca curveándose, los ojos no más que rendijas cuando sonrió. Comenzó a ponerse rápidamente la camisa sobre el pecho desnudo y Kurt de inmediato lo detuvo.

―No, todavía no ―dijo en Maelin―. Para el viaje. Para cambiar.

Kurt logró quitarle la ropa a Blaine, en secreto un toque que les gustó mucho. Blaine se lo agradeció varias veces, siguiéndolo con una sonrisa atontada. Le ofreció la mano y Kurt la tomó sin protestar, dejando a Blaine guiarlo a la pequeña terraza. Fue únicamente cuando Blaine señaló que Kurt se le subiera a la espalda, que comenzó a dudar de los motivos de Blaine.

―No estoy lastimado...

Blaine volvió a hacer el gesto, más insistente y Kurt se rindió con un suspiro. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido y se subió a la espalda de Blaine, pasó los brazos ajustados por encima de los hombros.

―Oh Dios, por favor no me hagas arrepentirme de esto.

Blaine siguió la cornisa a la parte trasera de la casa y subió a una escalera improvisada a la azotea. Kurt cerró con fuerza los ojos, cuerpo pegado tan cerca como era posible a la espalda de Blaine. No es que no le gustaran las _alturas_ , sino que le estaba dando todo el control a Blaine. Si Blaine se caía, él caía. A Kurt siempre se le había dificultado confiar explícitamente. Creía que confiaba en Blaine - no, _sabía_ que confiaba, pero esto era realmente poner a prueba sus límites.

Blaine fue más allá de la azotea y por las gruesas ramas de encima. Tampoco era una subida fácil. Kurt era empujado por los movimientos corporales de Blaine, levando a Kurt (y su estómago) en el viaje. Kurt dio un atisbo, pero no pudo hacerse bajar la mirada.

Finalmente el movimiento se detuvo, y Blaine ayudó a Kurt para que se situara en una rama. La que era más ancha que el cuerpo de Kurt, pero todavía temía caerse y se rehusó a soltar el brazo de Blaine. Tenía Blaine en un apretón de la muerte, con los nudillos blancos y el cuerpo presionado.

―Tengo miedo de moverme, nos vamos a caer y sé que he estado triste y me he quejado, me quejo demasiado, pero ¡de verdad soy muy joven para morir! No estoy preparado ―Kurt dijo apresurado, forzándose a abrir los ojos.

Bajó la vista e inmediatamente se arrepintió. La tierra se veía muy lejana, no podría incluso pasar a través de las ramas, y su estómago dio un salto mortal en la mera visión.

―Blaine, no. Esto puede ser romántico para los monos, pero yo no soy un mono, Blaine. De verdad no lo soy ―Kurt dijo, enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Blaine.

―Shh ―Blaine susurró, frotando suavemente con la mano la espalda de Kurt, manteniéndolo cerca y murmurándole en el cabello. Kurt intentó darle sentido a lo que Blaine decía, concentrarse en las caricias y la voz, grave y calmada, y poco a poco Kurt comenzó a relajarse. Dejó de pensar en donde estaban y se concentró en con quien estaba.

El agarre de Kurt se aflojó, abrió los ojos. No bajó la mirada, miró junto a él. Unos claros ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos, enmarcados por esas gruesas y oscuras pestañas. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta y no tenía nada que ver con el árbol en el que estaba sentado.

Blaine le dijo que mirara, rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y sacó un puñado de pequeños y secos arándanos. Kurt los miró, confundido, y observó mientras Blaine se los ofrecía con la mano ahuecada. Hubo un fuerte trino de pájaro y Kurt se sobresaltó, levantó la mirada a las ramas al origen, dándose cuenta tardíamente que no provenía para nada de un ave. Los labios de Blaine estaban fruncidos, los ojos hacia arriba, buscando. Trinó, gorjeó y silbó, haciendo toda clase de sonidos de los que Kurt no creía capaz a una persona. Quería preguntar a Blaine cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero no quería interrumpir.

Por una vez, Kurt estuvo callado. Escuchó y observó, esperando lo que sea por lo que Blaine lo trajo aquí arriba.

Un ave, rojo brillante con los asombrosos extremos de las alas negras, aterrizó cerca. Ladeó la cabeza, escuchando, y respondió con un piar propio. Blaine respondió. Kurt observaba maravillado mientras Blaine parecía _hablar_ con el ave.

Más aves comenzaron a aterrizar alrededor de ellos con alas revoloteando y trinos alegres. Estaban tan cerca que Kurt casi temía respirar y espantarlas. Se volvieron más valiente aún, saltando hasta en los brazos de Blaine, encaramándosele en las manos, picoteando los arándanos que estaba sosteniendo.

Kurt miró a Blaine, con ojos ensanchados con incredulidad. Blaine simplemente le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan amplia que Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, y asintiéndole minuciosamente hacia las manos, luego a la suya. Kurt debía estarse acostumbrando a recibir mal la lectura de señales de Blaine, porque supo exactamente lo que le estaban pidiendo.

―No se van a acercar a mí ―Kurt susurró, pero al mismo tiempo extendió la mano.

Blaine echó los arándanos restantes en las palmas de Kurt, perturbando a las aves de la percha humana. No se fueron lejos, pero tampoco se acercaron a Kurt.

―¿Ves? ―Kurt dijo, sintiendo un sorprendente pinchazo de decepción.

Blaine volvió a silbar, con el rostro cerca del de Kurt. Esperó, miró a la boca de Kurt. La boca de Kurt se retorció en un dubitativo gesto, pero frunció los labios igual como observó a Blaine hacerlo e intentó imitar el sonido. No se parecía al de los pájaros, pero hizo sonreír a Blaine. Blaine asintió, con ánimos, y volvió a silbar.

Kurt continuó intentando, y mientras lo hacía algunos pájaros bajaron y se le posaron en el brazo y palmas, las cabezas inclinadas hacia los sonidos. Comían los arándanos _directo de sus manos_. Kurt observó con asombro, maravilloso de que esas hermosas y salvajes criaturas estuvieran tan cerca. Eran tan coloridas y lindas. Kurt se giró para decírselo a Blaine y lo descubrió mirándolo fijamente, con una cálida e ilegible mirada en los ojos. La boca mostraba la más dulces de las sonrisas, y la manera en que estaba mirando a Kurt era de alguna manera tan íntima que hizo a Kurt olvidarse de los pájaros por un momento.

―Están comiendo justo de mis manos ―dijo estúpidamente, en voz baja.

Blaine acarició con su nariz la mejilla de Kurt y descansó la cabeza en el hombro. Kurt se estremeció ligeramente y volvió a mirar a los pájaros, recordando la picadura de sus garras contra su piel y el peso de los pequeños cuerpos. Los observó con respiración poco natural hasta que los arándanos se acabaron y perdieron el interés, volando a los nidos y guaridas para la noche.

El cielo ya había comenzado a cambiar de color. Había bastantes brechas en las hojas delante de ellos para ver el tramo de la jungla, al parecer interminable, teñida ahora en rojos y naranjas. Blaine sostuvo a Kurt mientras el sol se ponía y Kurt sentía como si sus preocupaciones y la carga que había estado llevando desapareció con esto. Los árboles se volvieron nada más que siluetas, el cielo cambió a tonos más profundos de azul, y Kurt se sintió en paz.

Blaine lo llevó de regreso a abajo. Kurt se agarró fuerte, aunque en esta ocasión no era debido al miedo.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo en Maelin. Blaine lo recostó en la cama y se movió para pararse, pero Kurt no lo soltó. Levantó la mirada a Blaine, pensando para sí que incluso tras el arcoíris de pájaros y la resplandeciente puesta de sol, Blaine era lo más hermoso que había visto toda la noche. Kurt tiró a Blaine en la cama, jalando de la cintura y se arqueó para besarlo. Blaine siempre había sido el que lo besaba primero, antes, pero Kurt sabía lo que quería. Quería la manera perfecta en que las bocas se posicionaran juntas, el deslizar de la lengua, el sabor y ligeros sonidos.

Blaine respondió inmediatamente, subiéndose a la cama, con el cuerpo posicionado sobre el de Kurt. Kurt sujetó el cabello de Blaine con una mano, la otra seguía halando el costado de Blaine como si de lo contrario pudiera marcharse. La boca de Blaine era caliente, incitante, los labios engañosamente suaves por la urgencia con que los movía contra los de Kurt. Hubo una mordida, en el labio inferior de Kurt, en su lengua, la boca de Blaine chupaba hambrientos y Kurt se sometió ante todos, deseándolo tanto. Blaine le succionó la lengua y los dedos de Kurt se le clavaron detrás del cuello sin querer.

La boca de Blaine se apartó de la de Kurt y le trazó un húmedo camino en el cuello. Los dientes rasparon por la piel antes de que los labios de Blaine se asentaran y comenzaran a chupar, enviándole escalofríos y chispas por cada nervio. Kurt se retorció, con suaves gemidos dado que se sentía demasiado bien. Todo era demasiado candente. Blaine chupó más fuerte y las manos de Kurt inconscientemente le amasaron el cuello, el hombro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió la repentina presión de los dientes y dejó escapar un ligero grito. Blaine gimió en respuesta y se alejó del cuello de Kurt para besarlo, incluso más demandante que antes. Los dedos de Kurt se le enroscaron al cabello de Blaine y le correspondió al beso, tan hambriento de más de lo que Blaine le estaba dando.

Cuando Kurt sintió lo excitado que se estaba poniendo, apartó el rostro del beso con un frustrado jadeo, con los vista al techo, y en silencio maldijo su embarazosa aflicción. Comenzó a alejarse, pero Blaine le lanzó la pierna por encima, a horcajadas sobre él.

―Blaine, yo -

―Shh. ―Blaine presionó un dedo contra los labios de Kurt, lo pasó por el labio inferior, acunándole la mandíbula y volviendo a besarlo.

Los párpados de Kurt lentamente bajaron mientras se rendía ante el sabor embriagador de la boca de Blaine, pero abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió la longitud de Blaine presionada junto a la suya. _Erecto_. Blaine estaba erecto. Y parecía no darle importancia, desvergonzado de que Kurt pudiera tan obviamente sentirlo. Al comprenderlo algo dio un tirón en el vientre de Kurt, haciéndolo desear todavía más lo que estaban haciendo.

Blaine se levantó un poco y Kurt gimió, intentando seguir y volver a reclamar su boca. Blaine gruñó suavemente en señal de protesta, presionando a Kurt contra la cama. Con los dedos arrancando los botones de la camisa de Kurt, apresuradamente desabrochándolos. Kurt no entendía, pero se lo permitió, incluso cuando jalaba muy fuerte. Kurt lo enmendaría más tarde. Blaine abrió la camisa de Kurt y le pasó la mano por el pecho. Las palmas abarcando tanta piel, Kurt se preguntó cómo nunca se dio cuenta de lo grandes que eran las manos de Blaine. Kurt se estremeció y deleitó bajo el toque de Blaine, dejando escapar un ligero gemido cuando los dedos de Blaine le rozaron los pezones. El cuerpo se le sacudió, extendió las manos para alejar a Blaine ya que era una sensación graciosa que no estaba seguro le gustara. Las manos de Blaine apartaron las suyas, asegurándolas cuando se volvieron más insistentes.

―Blaine, hace cosquillas ―comenzó a protestar, intentando liberar las manos.

Blaine frunció el ceño y llevó las manos de Kurt sobre su cabeza, asegurando una mano alrededor de las muñecas de Kurt. Susurró caliente contra el oído de Kurt, diciendo Kurt _por favor_. Kurt sintió la mano libre de Blaine de vuelta en su pecho. Los dedos de Blaine circulaban uno de sus pezones, frotaba provocativamente alrededor del centro. Kurt se retorció y gimió, se quedó sin aliento cuando Blaine pellizco. Quería golpear a Blaine, intentó liberar sus manos porque _cómo se atrevía_. Pero entonces Blaine lo hizo una y otra vez, ligeros pellizcos, pequeños giros, y era casi una línea directa a donde Kurt estaba tan firme. Aguzó, se retorció, ahora no porque quisiera que Blaine parara, sino porque se sentía tan bien, lo anhelaba.

Blaine se había movido al otro pezón y Kurt podía sentir las acometidas de calor en la cara. Sus caderas se arquearon, buscando el alivio que no sabía cómo obtener. Simplemente quería más y que se detuviera. Blaine estaba mirándolo, directo a él. Kurt hizo un estrangulado sonido y rogó sin saber por qué. Blaine le capturó la boca en un fuerte beso y Kurt se rindió, abriendo la boca para la lengua de Blaine, deseándolo.

Las manos de Blaine le soltaron las muñecas, dejó el pecho. Se fueron a los pantalones de Kurt, bajándolos sin aviso. Kurt se apartó de la boca de Blaine con una respiración brusca.

―¿Blaine? ¿Qué -? ―Tuvo pánico, tragó duro, trató de zafarse para poder volver a ponerse los pantalones.

Kurt se detuvo abruptamente. La mano de Blaine lo rodeó _ahí_. Kurt abrió la boca, pero apenas tuvo un momento para procesar la sensación antes de que Blaine moviera la mano. La boca de Kurt se abría y cerraba como la de un pescado fuera del agua, sin palabras intentando de decir algo, _lo que fuera_ , las manos abandonando los pantalones para luchar contra el agarre de Blaine. Blaine, cuyos dedos tan sólo se apretaron, cuya mano se movía más rápido, que miraba fijamente a los ojos de Kurt con una intensidad que Kurt nunca había visto.

No se sentía como nada que Kurt hubiera vivido, la piel áspera de la mano de Blaine acariciándolo. Se sentía bien, tan bien que Kurt gemía sin darse cuenta, largo y bajo. Sus muslos temblaron, las manos apretadas. Cayó de nuevo en la cama, pero sus caderas se sacudieron, ávidas de más. Una de las manos de Blaine lo mantuvo abajo y la otra subió rápido, haciendo algo en la punta, en la base, estos pequeños giros que punzaban a Kurt suavemente. Era demasiada fricción, muy intensa, y algo ocurrió, se acumuló y se derramó, y Kurt estuvo jadeando, llorando sin lágrimas, jalando a Blaine para tenerlo _más cerca_.

Estaba jadeando ligeramente mientras la sensación pasaba. Cuando volvió en sí parpadeó lentamente, levantando la vista hacia Blaine. Los ojos de Blaine estabas oscuros y siempre sobre Kurt. Kurt comenzó a hablar, pero Blaine lo besó. Kurt lánguidamente correspondió al beso. Sintiéndose deshuesado y maravilloso, y nunca queriendo dejar de Blaine.

Kurt escuchó el sonido de piel deslizándose contra piel y se apartó de la boca de Blaine, queriendo ver. Blaine se lo permitió, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Kurt bajó la vista y vio a Blaine haciéndose lo mismo que le había estado haciendo a Kurt hace tan sólo unos minutos. La mano de Blaine se movía rápido, la punta resplandeciente y goteando la misma viscosidad que todavía le manchaba a través de su estómago. Kurt la encontraba en las sábanas algunas mañanas, restos de los sueños que nunca recordaba.

Blaine le olfateó la mandíbula, le besó el cuello, la mano bombeando fuerte y el pecho agitado. Kurt estaba hipnotizado por la visión, asimilándolo. Susurró el nombre de Blaine, y Blaine contuvo un gemido, disparándose caliente por el estómago. Kurt dejó escapar una sonora respiración.

¿Eso era sexo? ¿Así era el sexo entre hombres?

Kurt estaba sorprendido de encontrarse impasible. Siempre sentía algo de vergüenza cuando tenía una erección, pero no sentía nada de eso en este momento. Tocó con la punta de los dedos la humedad sobre su vientre, curioso. Fruncía el ceño mientras levantaba la mano para mirarla de cerca. Blaine se inclinó y limpió con la lengua uno de los dedos de Kurt. Kurt se sonrojó e hizo una mueca, porque eso salió de su _cuerpo_. Blaine, todavía estaba respirando pesadamente, simplemente sonrió.

―Asqueroso, Blaine ―susurró.

Blaine sonrió, casi vertiginoso, y tomó un poco con el dedo índice. Lo sostuvo frente a la boca de Kurt. Pelearon con expresiones hasta que Kurt por fin se rindió y abrió la boca. Chupó esa cosa del dedo de Blaine y fue recompensado con una mirada de añoranza. Kurt se ruborizó. En realidad no tenía sabor de nada.

Kurt observó distraídamente mientras Blaine le quitó completamente la camisa y limpió el desastre. Kurt se habría quejado de que Blaine le manchó la camisa, pero descubrió que en realidad no le importaba. Después que Blaine limpiara a Kurt, lo abrazó y se acurrucó en la cama con él. Kurt debería estar avergonzado o escandalizado de que Blaine lo tocara de tal manera, pero todo lo que sentía esa relajación y sueño... y felicidad. Se sentía amado.

Kurt se acurrucó con Blaine, como si pudiera esconderse de sus propios pensamientos. ¿ _Amor_? No. Se dijo a sí mismo para frenar ese pensamiento de inmediato. Podía escuchar al corazón de Blaine latir o quizás era el suyo, y respiró cinco veces para calmarse e intentar aclarar su mente.

Blaine comenzó a besarle el cabello, murmurando para que se durmiera, y Kurt apretó los ojos cerca de ese gran afecto. Nunca nadie había sido tan dulce con él. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así de bien. Quinn le había estado diciendo que Blaine quería que fuera su compañero, pero nunca pudo descubrir la razón. Todavía no lo sabía, pero eso no parecía cambiar el hecho de que Blaine quería. Lo quería a _él_.

Pero Blaine se marchaba mañana. Kurt ni siquiera estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo, pero podrían haber nuevas personas en donde iba. Más bonitas, hombres y mujeres más interesantes, ¿y si Blaine dejaba de quererlo?

Kurt no quería que lo hiciera, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto. No quería que Blaine jamás hiciera esto con alguien más, o que abrazara, o llevara flores o animales muertos ni que cargara a nadie. Kurt lo quería para sí, más que un hogar, un baño caliente y toda la ropa fina en el mundo. Quería a _Blaine_ , lo quería por completo.

―Quiero ser tu pareja ―Kurt dijo deprisa, encontrando la mirada de Blaine y sosteniéndola. Blaine le sonrió con timidez, y Kurt maldijo porque nunca aprendió la palabra pareja en Maelin. Blaine simplemente le sonrió y lo besó suavemente en la boca.

Kurt suspiró. Conocía algunas palabras en Maelin, pensó que podría ser lo suficientemente inteligible en expresarlo, pero no quería que le saliera mal y fuera malinterpretado, o peor, _poco romántico_. Lo averiguaría con Quinn en la mañana y se lo diría a Blaine antes de que se fuera. Le diría a Blaine que lo amaba.

Amaba a Blaine.

En el momento que Kurt dejó de pelear y sucumbió al comprenderlo, lo dejó con sensación de mareo y vértigo. Levantó la mano de Blaine, presionando la palma contra su corazón―. Quiero ser tuyo ―dijo, incluso si Blaine no podía entenderlo―. Soy tuyo.

Había un persistente palpitar en el pecho de Kurt y no parecía acercarse lo suficiente a Blaine, metiendo a sí mismo contra el cuerpo cálido y familiar. Los brazos de Blaine permanecieron firmemente a su rededor y le besó la frente a Kurt, tarareando en voz baja hasta que Kurt se quedó dormido.

* * *

Kurt se despertó con besos y un murmuró de adiós.

―No adiós ―Kurt murmuró, pero tenía tanto sueño, estaba tan contento y cálido. Ahora había un nuevo calor, e intentaba encontrar la calidez que había tenido antes, pero no pudo. Sin embargo, olía a Blaine. Kurt sonrió y volvió a caer dormido.

Cuando Kurt se despertó completamente fue por la luz solar que se filtraba a través de la ventana y el lejano sonido de canto de aves. Se estiró y bostezó, contemplando volver a dormir, cuando dio un vistazo y se percató que estaba solo. Abrió los ojos en un parpadeo. Se sentó, dio un mejor vistazo. No había nadie a la vista, y las cosas de Blaine que se iba a llevar y se habían mantenido adecuadamente contra la pared, ya no estaban.

El corazón de Kurt pareció caer en picada y dejar de latir a la vez.

Se tambaleó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Todo estaba callado. En el exterior nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario incluso aunque esperaba a medias que todo estuviera tan mal como se sentía justo ahora. El azar se puso un par de pantalones cortos y bajó por la escalera, buscando a Quinn, la llamó hasta que por fin le respondió, desde su casa.

Kurt se protegió los ojos, entrecerrándolos miró hacia ella―. ¿Dónde - dónde está Blaine?

Quinn se vio confusa―. Kurt, ya se fueron hace horas...

Kurt miró los alrededores sin realmente mirar―. ¿Cómo - en qué dirección? Puedo alcanzarlos, irán caminando, ¿verdad?

―Kurt… ―Quinn lentamente bajó, con el ceño fruncido―. Pensé que decidiste que primero deberías aprender la lengua.

―No es eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? ―preguntó, percatándose con retraso que todavía estaba sin camisa. Aunque, no parecía importarle.

―Un mes. Quizás dos.

Kurt se quedó atónito. _Era mucho tiempo. Perdió la oportunidad._ Estaba ahí aturdido, escaneando el área como si Blaine simplemente _estaría ahí_ si miraba por el tiempo suficiente. Pero no hubo nada.

Nada en absoluto.

* * *

Haciendo uso del magnifico arco argumental plateado, el último capítulo demorará en ser publicado, todo sea por dar esa sensación de realismo... Mentira, la publicación del capítulo final sí se va a retrasar, pero es por cuestiones de falta de tiempo, además de que la extensión del mismo es equiparable a todo lo que se ha publicado hasta ahora de esta historia. De cualquier manera, el enlace a la historia original está en la síntesis, para aquellos que lo requieran. Espero que estén bien, tengan un buen día.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción autorizada por **NotUnusual**.

 _ADVERTENCIA_ : _Se presentan hechos extremadamente tiernos y otros bastante candentes; por lo que se alerta al lector tomar las debidas precauciones._

* * *

Kurt agarró la mano de su padre, con la cabeza inclinada, las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Era demasiado - primero su madre, ahora ¿esto? Su padre era todo lo que a Kurt le quedaba en el mundo, perderlo era inimaginable. Kurt besó los nudillos de su padre, rogando, _suplicando_ a los Dioses que fueran misericordiosos y le permitieran conservar a su padre.

―Kurt, no ―la voz de Burt salió rasposa, punzante con una tos que Kurt podía sentir en lo profundo de su propio pecho―. No me toques... no podría soportar la idea de que también te enfermes...

―No me _importa_ ―Kurt se lamentó―. Iré contigo. Por favor, _por favor_ no me dejes.

―Kurt…

―No puedo perderte - ―Kurt se tragó otro sollozo, tomando un respiro inestable.

―Kurt, tu tía cuidará de ti. ―Las cejas de Burt se fruncieron, se veía triste. Con el rostro pálido por la enfermedad y cada respiro era laborioso. Kurt no podía soportar verlo así, justo como su madre se había visto no hace ni un mes antes de que los Dioses se la hubieran quitado.

―A ella no la quiero. Ni siquiera la _conozco_. Ella no me quiere.

―Ella es familia, Kurt... cuidará de ti... tan sólo inténtalo, ¿por tu viejo? ―Burt pidió, intentando una sonrisa que amenazaba con desgarrar el corazón de Kurt directo de su pecho.

Kurt asintió, limpiándose la cara inútilmente en la manga de su camisa.

―Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, Kurt, ¿de acuerdo? Se fuerte por ti... y ya sabes, crecerás... y ―pausó, tosiendo fuerte―. No siempre se sentirá así. Conocerás un... bueno, conocerás a alguien de igual manera que yo conocí a tu mamá... y serás feliz.

―Jamás quiero casarme ―Kurt dijo, con la nariz arrugada, demasiado joven como para que la idea fuera tan atractiva.

―¿Si? Te apuesto diez de oro a que cambiarás de idea ―Burt dijo con una leve sonrisa.

―Papá.

―Oye, vas a vivir en el castillo, puedes permitírtelo.

― _Papá_ ―Kurt repitió, sonriendo temblorosamente entre lágrimas.

Burt volvió a toser, y cuando sonrió los ojos también estaban húmedos. La voz sonaba entrecortada y débil―. Sabes... algún día podrías ser el Rey.

Kurt rodó los ojos, intentando con fuerza no volver a llorar―. Con el tiempo, Sue tendrá hijos.

―No le permitas ser muy estricta contigo, Kurt ―Burt dijo con dificultad. Volvió a toser, esta ocasión por más tiempo, el pañuelo teñido con manchas rojas―. ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo?

―Papá, shh, por favor ―Kurt rogó.

―¿Kurt?

―'N-nadie se mete con los Hummel' ―Kurt dijo, agarrando muy fuerte la mano de su padre.

Burt estaba intentando sonreír, pero Kurt podía ver que ya le era difícil moverse―. Eso es cierto. Estoy tan... orgulloso de ti, chico... te quiero tanto. Quiero que recuerdes... ―Hubo otro ataque de tos, y Burt apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos―. Quiero que... quiero que lo recuerdes.

―Te quiero, papi; por favor no... _por favor_ , oh Dioses…

Burt tuvo problemas para decir el nombre de Kurt, pero tras algo más de débil tos y sibilancias respiraciones, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

―¡No! ―Kurt se lamentó―. _Papi_.

Kurt cubrió el pecho de su padre, aplastando la cara contra el hombro de su padre como si sostenía lo suficientemente fuerte, el alma de su padre permanecería en el cuerpo. Kurt sollozó, con los hombros sacudiéndose y las manos temblando. Lloró hasta que apenas podía respirar y cada movimiento era vertiginoso.

―No quiero estar solo ―Kurt jadeó, apretando los dedos en la tela de la camisa de su padre―. No quiero estar solo.

* * *

Kurt se despertó solo.

Estaba tallado un pequeño nicho en la pared de madera al lado de la cama donde almacenaba un palo de carbón vegetal. La usaba todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba para anotar los días. Ochenta y siete días, se leía, que Blaine se había ido. Ochenta y siete días sin besos de buenos días y tiernas sonrisas. ¿Quién habría pensado que podría extrañar a alguien con el que no podía hablar tanto?

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine, y no podía deshacerse de la horrible y persistente sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. Que ya había pasado. Que todo lo que quedaría de Blaine era una camisa rasgada y ensangrentada, un cadáver. Eso lo despertaba en mitad de la noche, sudando y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una milla, buscando en la cama a alguien que no estaba ahí. Difícilmente dormía algo, y los días se habían extendido más allá de sus horas que trascurrían lentamente.

Eran cerca de tres meses, pero Quinn le había asegurado cada día que esto no era extraño. A veces las expediciones incluso habían durado medio año, y más. Viajar y comerciar toma tiempo, le dijo, es impredecible y si algo hubiera ocurrido habrían enviado a un mensajero. '¿Y si algo le pasó al mensajero?' Kurt siempre respondía. En este punto Quinn normalmente rodaba los ojos y lo hacía trabajar en los verbos.

Ya no era que necesitara lecciones. Tras redoblar esfuerzos, Kurt podía tener conversaciones. Entendía y hablaba con facilidad. Ahora Quinn le estaba enseñando vocabulario poco básico, palabras como _circunferencia_ y _categoría_ , los nombres de plantas, adverbios extraños. Le había enseñado las palabras para las partes del cuerpo, tomando una especie perversa alegría, Kurt pensó, cuando llegaron a las partes _privadas_. Incluso intentó darle algo así como una lección de sexo, pero él se puso los dedos en los oídos y cantó fuerte hasta que ella se rindió. Por lo que habían continuado con las lecciones. Kurt había sido incesante en ello, obsesionado con aprender y memorizar para que así pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que Blaine, diciéndose lo impresionado que estaría Blaine cuando regresara y Kurt pudiera hablar tan bien.

Porque él _volvería_. Kurt se decía esto una y otra vez cuando se le formaban dudas, ya que lo dudaba. Todo el tiempo. A veces el miedo de haber perdido a Blaine para siempre se apoderaba de él con tanta fuerza que tenía problemas para respirar. Es patético, Kurt también se había dicho más de una vez, por darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por alguien cuando ni siquiera estaba ahí. No era que no lo _supiera_ , simplemente que no sabía _cuánto_. No se lo había permitido. Pero ahora, todo lo que tenía era tiempo para pensar.

* * *

Kurt arrastró sus pies, sin molestarse en cambiarse la ropa de dormir y el despeinado cabello. Tenía sueño y tan sólo quería algo para desayunar, quizás entonces le importaría. El campo abierto estaba inusualmente ruidoso esta mañana, y Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido de mal humor mientras sus pies tocaban la tierra. Se giró hacia el fogón y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Finn a la derecha. Finn estaba junto a un caballo, ayudando a bajar a una mujer con largo cabello castaño que Kurt nunca antes había visto. Suficiente para distraerlo momentáneamente del hecho que era _Finn_. Finn estaba de regreso.

Lo que significaba...

Kurt miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, el corazón se le atoró en la garganta. Todos estaban de regreso, había ruido porque todos estaban aquí. _Por favor, que sean todos_ , Kurt pensó desesperadamente, cuando oyó la risa. Conocía esa risa, le halaba algo en el pecho; _pero ¿dónde?_

Y entonces lo vio, marrón arena con una melena negra, _el caballo de Blaine_. Y Blaine. Estaba _aquí_ , sentado encima del caballo, con las manos sobre las riendas, guiando al caballo al espacio abierto. Estaba usando la camisa que Kurt le hizo. Estaba bronceado, hermoso y casi irreconocible. Regresó con suficiente vello facial como para ser considerado no un simple pescuezo, y el cabello de la cabeza estaba más largo y sobresaliendo en mechones inusuales. Se veía tan diferente, pero Kurt reconocería esos ojos de león en cualquier lugar, el entrañable punto de las cejas. El sol brillaba detrás de Blaine en un halo dorado, pero la verdadera luz vino cuando Blaine le sonrió, y Kurt estaba preparado para montarse en el caballo para llegar a él.

Blaine lo salvó del problema, bajando del caballo con ansias. Ver a Blaine ahí, completo y vivo, relajó el corazón de Kurt, y luego todos a la vez, en llamas. Atravesó la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose a corta distancia de Blaine, ignorando la sonrisa en ese rostro, usando lo que él le eligió para llevarse. Esa _ridícula_ barba.

―¿No podías haberte despedido de mí? ―Kurt espetó. Fue como una explosión, derramando su sentimiento―. No pensaste que _debías_ despertarme y decirme una o dos cosas antes de _abandonarme me_ por _meses_? Me trajiste aquí, tú... ¡me hiciste _igual_ a ti! ¿Y así es como me tratas?

Blaine simplemente está allí ante la diatriba de Kurt con una especie de sonrisa incrédula en la cara, era tan estúpido que Kurt se sintió tentado a saltar y desfigurar.

―¡Bueno! ¿No tienes nada que decir? ―Levantó la voz.

La quijada de Blaine por fin se encontró en condiciones para funcionar, pero su expresión lejos de sobriedad―. ¡Puedes hablar! ―dijo―. ¡Y muy bien! Ni siquiera sé lo que _significa_ debías -

―¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿¡Tejiendo!? ―Kurt dijo, deteniéndose físicamente de pisarle un pie o golpear el estúpido pecho de Blaine con los puños. La cara se le calentó y sus ojos cosquillaron con la amenaza de lágrimas, lo enfureció que Blaine se centrara en algo tan trivial cuando Kurt estaba claramente enojado con él.

Blaine levantó la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, como para aplacar―. No, no, simplemente que estaba tan acostumbrado a oír tu lengua que no había esperado ser capaz de hablar contigo -

―No me _importa_. ¿Te complace estar de regreso, o solamente soy una diversión para ti? ―Kurt preguntó, la voz vergonzosamente gruesa.

― _Kurt_. ―Blaine dijo el nombre tan suavemente, escucharlo de nuevo en esa voz, la manera en que lo extendía un poco, la manera en que lo decía como nadie más, fue casi suficiente para hacer que Kurt olvidara el enojo―. Lo siento. Sabía que estabas medio dormido cuando me fui, porque temía que si me quedaba más tiempo no iba a ser capaz de irme, y tenía que ir. ―Blaine tocó con sus dedos las mejillas de Kurt, y luego con toda la mano enmarcó el rostro de Kurt, buscando con la mirada. No calmó Kurt como probable era la intención, no exactamente―. Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto que no hay palabras en mi lengua para describirlo... Bueno, quizás tú las conoces, pero yo no.

La respuesta de Kurt salió susurrada―. También te extrañé.

Blaine sonrió tan dulcemente que Kurt no pudo evitar corresponderle―. Pero todavía estoy enojado contigo ―añadió rápidamente.

Blaine juntó las frentes con un suspiro―. Quinn me advirtió que podrías terminar apuñalándome con ese cuchillo que te di.

―Ese fue un regalo _raro_.

―¡Era para protegerte! O para cazar.

―¿Luzco como alguien que va de cacería? ―Kurt preguntó, sus manos encontraron el camino al frente de la camisa de Blaine y la agarró.

―Yo no me lo creería ―Blaine dijo, trazando los bíceps de Kurt―. Parece que has hecho un poco de músculos.

El rostro de Kurt se calentó―. Bueno, tu casa es únicamente accesible por _escalera_ , y hay mucha jardinería por hacer, ¡y requiere de más músculo del que piensas!

―¿Jardinería? ―La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó, por fin llegándole a los ojos.

Kurt jadeó―. Sí, puede que seas el Sr. Cazador de la Selva, pero todo se Acumula aquí.

― _Kurt_ ―Blaine dijo, su voz enganchándose en Kurt, en algún lugar profundo y tirando.

Kurt no sabía lo que se suponía dijera antes eso, pero no importó porque incluso antes de que pudiera pensar, Blaine le estaba acunando el rostro con ambas manos y juntando los labios. Kurt dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa, un abrumador baño de alivio le inundó las venas. Blaine debe haber imaginado la vacilación de él, porque comenzó a alejarse. Kurt agarró la camisa de Blaine, con el puño arrastrándolo todavía más cerca, y profundizando el beso. Entonces los brazos de Blaine lo envolvieron, los sonidos que provenían de él, Kurt nunca los había escuchado, la mezcla de gemidos y complacidos quejidos necesitados. Blaine lo estaba abrazando tan fuerte, las manos volviendo a descubrir el cabello, piel y ángulos, y Kurt no podía moverse, pero tampoco quería. Se besaron hasta que Kurt estuvo sin aliento, hasta que alguien gritó, _¡Consíganse un cuarto!_ y otro respondió, _¡no!_

Blaine se apartó con una ahogada risa, y Kurt ni siquiera controló el sonrojo. Lo alcanzó volviendo con las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Blaine, por la barba, e incluso más lejos, a sentir los mechones de cabello que solían ser rizos. Blaine se veía mucho como el Salvaje que Kurt se había imaginado de los cuentos que escuchaba cuando era niño.

Blaine trazó los planos de la cara de Kurt con sus labios, cosquilleando y arañando con la barba, deteniéndose al llegar a la boca de Kurt―. Todavía tan hermoso ―murmuró.

Kurt se tambaleó un poco, mirando hacia abajo. Era tan extraño oír a Blaine hablar y ser capaz de entenderlo, y luego tenía que ir y decir algo así. Todos esos días preocupándose, preguntándose si Blaine regresaría, y cuando lo hiciera, si todavía miraría a Kurt de esa manera.

―Gracias. Tú también eres hermoso ―Kurt dijo, haciendo que la sonrisa de Blaine se profundizara. Cubrió la mano de Blaine con la suya―. ¿Por qué no te deshaces del caballo?

―¿Vienes conmigo?

Kurt asintió, sin intención de dejar que Blaine se le escapara de vista por mucho tiempo.

Blaine le dio a Kurt las riendas y primero descargó las bolsas de la espalda del caballo, llevándolas a la cesta-ascensor para meterlas más tarde. Caminaron lado a lado a la zona cercada para montajes, un gran pastizal donde los árboles eran escasos, y la hierba era abundante. En el momento que Kurt no podía ver, pero si sentir, Blaine liberó al caballo, y Kurt observó mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta. Las manos de Kurt se curvearon en la cerca de madera y la preocupación que lo había atormentado durante estos últimos dos meses se dio a conocer, insatisfecho con lo que Blaine ya le había mostrado.

―Me alivia que todavía me quieras.

Blaine no dijo nada al momento, y Kurt no pudo mirar, temiendo que todo esto hubiera sido un engaño. El beso, las palabras, la mirada de los ojos de Blaine.

―Por supuesto que te quiero ―Blaine dijo, la voz sonando áspera. Kurt por fin levantó la vista―. Siempre te he querido. Quinn dijo que tenía que ganarme tu favor. No sabía la manera, lo he intentado - haría cualquier cosa.

―Lo tienes ―Kurt dijo, interrumpiendo a Blaine, rogando con la mirada que Blaine le creyera.

―¿De verdad me extrañaste? ―Blaine susurró. Se veía tan sinceramente tocado, tan conmovido, de que Kurt quisiera borrar cada ápice de duda de su mente.

―Muchísimo, yo - tan sólo quería que me llevaras a casa y te acostaras conmigo en la cama ―Kurt comenzó a decir, pero Blaine volvió a besarlo antes de que pudiera terminar. Kurt pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y correspondió al beso, maravillado una vez más por lo perfecto que se sentía. Blaine lo levantó y Kurt pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la jungla.

Kurt rompió el beso con una risa―. Vas a meterte en un árbol ―dijo, en susurro, contra la oreja de Blaine.

―Me pediste que te llevara a casa ―Blaine dijo, y Kurt tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento por tanta felicidad―. ¿Conoces una mejor manera?

Kurt se bajó y tomó la mano de Blaine―. Conozco un atajo.

* * *

Blaine besó a Kurt en el momento que atravesaron la puerta, apoyándolo contra la pared, por si intentaba escapar. Kurt pasó los brazos por el cuello de Blaine, derritiéndose contra él, diciéndole a Blaine lo mucho que lo había extrañado con cada ligero gemido y golpe de su lengua. La boca de Blaine era implacable, con las manos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, en la garganta sonando un gemido de frustración mientras arrugaba la camisa de Kurt. No era suficiente, y el beso se rompió para que Blaine pudiera quitársela.

―Con cuidado ―Kurt regañó inintencionalmente. Blaine se agachó para besarle el cuello. La barba picaba y hacía cosquillas, y Kurt reía, se retorcía.

―Hm, ¿Kurt? ―Blaine murmuró contra la clavícula.

―Es tu barba, Salvaje, no puedo evitarlo.

Blaine levantó la mirada con una sonrisa―. ¿Salvaje?

―Lo que mi gente te llama. Un hombre Salvaje.

Hubo una inclinación maliciosa en los labios de Blaine―. ¿Soy muy salvaje?

―La criatura más salvaje que he conocido.

―Supongo que eso te hace... mi pequeño cervatillo.

―¿Un _cervatillo_? No soy un _bebé_ ―Kurt se quejó.

―Eres mi bebé, m pequeño cervatillo ―Blaine coqueteó, acariciando el cuello y la clavícula de Kurt, enviando escalofríos y haciéndole cosquillas por la piel.

―Y tú eres horrible y simplemente debería haber encontrado a alguien más para acostarme. ―Kurt dijo en un subidón de indignación. Se arrepintió de las palabras tan pronto como le salieron de la boca, especialmente cuando vio la manera en que la boca de Blaine se entreabrió, la sonrisa desapareció.

―¿Los ha habido? ―Blaine preguntó, sonando como si apenas pudiera hablar.

―Por supuesto que no ―Kurt se mofó, intentando aligerarlo―. No sé por qué lo dije. ―Pero sí sabía, de alguna manera, ya que estaba preocupado de que Blaine lo hubiera hecho.

―Podrías haberlo hecho.

―No quise ―Kurt dijo firmemente. Suavizó la voz un momento después, sólo un temblor de malestar―. Aunque, estaba devastado cuando te fuiste.

Blaine lucía como si el corazón se le estuviera rompiendo un poco, y con la voz igual de suave, tenso―. No quise.

Kurt dio un respiro―. ¿No? Uhm. ―Se humedeció los labios con la lengua―. Es decir, ¿hubo alguien? ―El corazón le latía, sabiendo que podría haberlo habido. A Blaine podría importarle, pero no era como si alguno de ellos tuviera un compromiso con el otro, y Kurt sabía muy bien lo propensos que eran los hombres jóvenes del reino a la infidelidad. Había escuchado todos los chismes.

―No. Únicamente estás tú, Kurt. ―La mano de Blaine fue a descansarle en la quijada.

Kurt quería bailar, estaba tan aliviado. Tontamente quería besar a Blaine, y estaba a punto, cuando Blaine continuó.

―Por eso me dejé crecer la barba.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sin entender lo que la barba tenía que ver―. ¿Cómo?

―Este clima es demasiado caliente para las barbas ―Blaine dijo―. Envía un mensaje. Dice que estoy esperando ser tuyo, nadie más me puede tener.

Las cejas de Kurt se arquearon y el rostro se le calentó―. ¿Por cuánto tiempo esperarías?

Blaine presionó su boca en la de Kurt en un casto beso, el rostro tan cerca que Kurt apenas podía divisarlo, y dijo con voz tierna―. Hasta que fueras mío. O ya no te amara.

Kurt no pudo hablar, no pudo pensar más allá de las palabras de Blaine para formar las palabras. Blaine le robó el momento con otro beso. _Blaine me ama_. Incluso después de tantos meses, tras apenas ser capaz de comunicarse, luego de no saber realmente cómo se sentía Kurt...

―¿Podemos rasurarla ―Kurt susurró―, así todos sabrán que soy tuyo?

Blaine sonrió y asintió, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de las suaves mejillas de Kurt―. ¿Ahora mismo?

―¿Por favor? ―Kurt pidió, tocando la barba de Blaine en el lado opuesto que Blaine lo estaba tocando.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta y las ventanas para dejar entrar tanta luz como fuera posible, colocaron los suministros sobre una pequeña mesa. Blaine se sentó, sin camisa, y Kurt tuvo que intentar con mucho esfuerzo no distraerse. Se ofreció a primero cortar el cabello de Blaine, diciendo que si no lo hacía un pájaro podría aterrizar y hacerse un nido. Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, y Kurt pasó los dedos por los desordenados mechones, chasqueando la lengua ante lo ingobernable que se habían vuelto. Tarareaba mientras trabajaba, reprendiendo a Blaine cada vez que intentaba mover la cabeza, diciendo que no quería terminar cortando una oreja. Cuando terminó, descartó con los dedos a través de los restantes, rizos más cortos, frotando un suave masaje contra el cuero cabelludo de Blaine hasta que vio la piel erizada a lo largo de la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine.

―¿Cómo se ve? ―preguntó, sujetando el espejo frente a ellos, apoyado contra la espalda de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió, pero mayormente estaba mirando al reflejo de Kurt―. Hermoso ―dijo en voz baja. Kurt se ruborizó, impulsivamente inclinándose para acariciar el punto detrás de la oreja de Blaine.

Blaine le pidió a Kurt que sostuviera el espejo para que pudiera cortar y rasurarse la barba, pero cuando extendió la mano para agarrar las tijeras, Kurt manifestó―. Espera.

―¿Kurt? ―Blaine preguntó, con una curiosa elevación de las cejas.

―¿Puedo? ―Kurt pidió, dudoso y tímido. Si la barba simbolizaba que Blaine estaba esperando para ser de Kurt, Kurt quería ser el que la removiera.

―¿Quieres rasurarme la barba?

―Si confías en mí ―Kurt dijo, comenzando a dudarlo.

―No, confío en ti ―Blaine fue rápido en decir, mirando a Kurt con una fácil sonrisa. Tomó el espejo de las manos de Kurt, dejándolo en el suelo―. Por favor.

Kurt se movió atrás de Blaine y se mordió el labio, acercándose, las rodillas chocando. Blaine estaba mirando fijamente, con un cierto peso a la mirada, pero Kurt no le prestó atención, en lugar de ello se concentró en cortar todo el exceso de vello que sería demasiado difícil simplemente rasurar.

―Te he extrañado demasiado ―Kurt murmuró―. No sabía - - no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que te habías vuelto para mí. Estaba tan solo. Antes de venir aquí, pero especialmente cuando no estuviste. ―la voz más gruesa con emoción, el estómago dando vueltas ligeramente ante el espectáculo de la vulnerabilidad, Kurt dejó las tijeras con cuidado. Blaine no dijo nada, por lo que Kurt aplicó agua y jabón, enjabonando la barba de Blaine hasta que la mitad inferior de su rostro estuvo cubierta con suave espuma blanca. Se secó la mano, tomó la rasuradora, y empinó la barbilla de Blaine, se montó entre las piernas de Blaine por lo que tenía un acceso más fácil a ella. Podía sentir los ojos de Blaine sobre sí, pero intentaba concentrarse en la labor de su mano, queriendo hacer un buen trabajo.

Blaine detuvo la mano de Kurt antes de que pudiera comenzar, tomándole la muñeca. Le quitó la navaja a Kurt y la dejó suavemente sobre la pequeña mesa junto a ellos―. Quiero que seas mi pareja ―dijo, así de simple, de la nada.

Kurt se ruborizó, sorprendido―. ¿No lo soy? ―preguntó, susurrando.

La boca de Blaine hizo una mueca y miró hacia abajo, las cejas con gesto consternado―. Lo que quiero decir es ―comenzó a decir, aunque con dificultad para encontrar las palabras―. Siempre. Para siempre.

―¿Es decir _matrimionio_? ―Kurt preguntó con una repentina acogida de aliento. Pero la palabra 'matrimonio' no era Maelin y Kurt no conocía la traducción. Ni siquiera sabía si la gente de Blaine se _casaba_. Antes de que Blaine siquiera pudiera preguntar, Kurt añadió―. ¿Quieres que nos comprometamos de por vida?

Blaine comenzó a asentir y sonreír, abriendo la boca para responder, pero Kurt lo interrumpió, agarrándolo de los hombros―. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo haré! ―dijo apresurado con emoción.

La conmoción atravesó la expresión se Blaine por una fracción de segundo antes de que el rostro completo se le iluminara―. ¿En serio? ¿Si?

―¡Sí! ―Kurt repitió, sonriendo. Siempre había esperado ser desposado con una mujer elegida por Sue, pero aquí estaba libre no únicamente de estar con un hombre, sino un hombre que _él_ quería. Un hombre al que _amaba_. Blaine lo besó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Kurt rio de repente, alejándose―. No, Dioses - me vas a enjabonar todo -

Blaine tan sólo sonrió y acunó el rostro de Kurt en sus manos, atrapándole la boca en con un jabonoso beso. Kurt gimió apreciativamente. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de volverse demasiado intenso, se apartó. El lado práctico de sí quería terminar de rasurar a Blaine para que pudieran terminar con eso―. Espera hasta que termine, ¿hm? ―murmuró, secándose el rostro.

―¿De verdad quieres ser mío? ―Blaine preguntó en voz baja, sonando ligeramente incierto y muy asombrado.

―Sí, Blaine, de verdad quiero ―Kurt respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Esto pareció dar confianza a Blaine por el momento, pero volvió a abrir la boca cuando Kurt aplicó más espuma para compensar la pérdida.

―Te amo, Kurt ―dijo, sonando falto de aire y dolido.

Kurt juró que podía sentir el corazón latiéndole más fuerte―. También te amo ―susurró, bajando la mirada a ese tierno y lindo rostro que tanto había extrañado. Aunque, la espuma estaba arruinando un poco el momento, y una ligera risa se le escapó―. Necesitas dejar de decir cosas como estas cuando estoy intentando rasurarte.

La sonrisa de Blaine se amplió, y se inclinó para intentarlo, pero esta vez Kurt fue más rápido y lo detuvo. Requirió mucho autocontrol―. Ah-ah. Acabemos con esto, y entonces te besaré tanto que desearás no haber comenzado.

―Lo dudo ―Blaine dijo, y se vio más ansioso, como si Kurt hablara en serio, Kurt tuve que volver a reír.

―Ya veremos ―Kurt dijo, inspeccionando la espuma en el rostro de Blaine para asegurarse que estuviera listo.

―¿Alguien te ha explicado el ritual de emparejamiento? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Bueno, sé lo que una ceremonia _matrimonial_ implica. Pero no me pondré un vestido, no importa lo que nadie piense ―Kurt dijo, volviendo a coger la rasuradora.

―Cuéntame de tu ceremonia.

―Muy bien, pero necesitas que estés en silencio por un momento ―Kurt dijo, sosteniendo el rostro de Blaine con una mano. Ladeó el rostro de Blaine y arrastró la navaja a lo largo de la mandíbula, desechando la espuma y vello para dejar detrás una franja de piel limpia. Kurt se concentró, enfocó en una limpia rasurada al ras. Cuando volvió a hablar fue casi una ocurrencia tardía―. Un hombre y una mujer intercambian votos y anillos en una iglesia, y un cura lo oficia ante todos los dioses.

―¿Y eso es todo?

―Algunas veces hay una fiesta después.

―La nuestra es muy diferente -

―Silencio ―Kurt reprendió, arrastrando la cuchilla a lo largo de la mejilla de Blaine, acercándose a la delicada curva de la barbilla, muy cuidadoso de no cortar o arañar. La cuchilla hizo un suave sonido de raspado. Los movimientos de Kurt eran precisos, la espuma y el vello eran barridos junto con una toalla en cada pasada. Pronto el rostro de Blaine estaba casi descubierto, y fue entonces cuando Kurt se aventuró a mirar los ojos de Blaine.

Blaine lo estaba mirando atentamente, como un animal a punto de saltar. Kurt permitió al resto del mundo purgar de nuevo y pudo a sentir a Blaine erecto, presionado contra la parte baja de los muslos de Kurt. Kurt se humedeció el labio inferior―. Tu cuello, ahora ―dijo, su voz sonaba gruesa, y nuevamente inclinó la cabeza de Blaine. Ignoró el repentino toque de los dedos de Blaine en sus caderas, y rasuró debajo del mentón de Blaine, encima de la oscilante garganta, rogando desesperadamente que sus manos se mantuvieran firmes tan sólo unos instantes más. Una vez que la garganta de Blaine estuvo lisa, Kurt la limpió con la toalla y no pudo evitar inclinarse para presionar un beso en ella.

―Nosotros no tenemos curas ―Blaine dijo, y le tomó un momento a Kurt darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Cuando así fue, l calor hinchó el pecho de Kurt y no pudo controlarlo, llevando las caderas adelante con curiosidad, fijando la dureza de Blaine debajo de sí. Las manos de Blaine encontraron su formidable culo y lo apretaron―. Te reclamaré como mío frente a la tribu y les daremos una demostración de nuestro amor.

―¿Cómo lo demostraremos? ―Kurt preguntó, experimentalmente meciendo sus caderas porque _oh_ , eso se sentía _bien_.

―¿Recuerdas la noche antes de que me fuera? La manera en que te lo demostré en ese entonces ―Blaine dijo, y su mano se interpuso entre ellos confiadamente acunando el pene de Kurt.

―¿Va- ? ―Kurt se ruborizó, pausando los movimientos con tartamudo sonido agudo ―. ¿Vamos a hacer _eso_ frente a todos?

―Ese es el ritual ―Blaine dijo. La voz ronca, la mano frotando rítmicamente de arriba para abajo.

―Blaine ―Kurt susurró, los brazos apoyados en los hombros de Blaine, los dedos agarrándole con impotencia el cabello. Las manos de Blaine se sentían tan bien que su cuerpo amenaza con desplomarse, deshuesado, completamente a merced de Blaine. Justo ahora no podía pensar en rituales, no con la manera en que Blaine lo estaba tocando. Se inclinó, con ángulo para besarlo, los ojos entrecerrados―. Por favor...

―¿Ahora no tienes miedo? ―Blaine le susurró contra los labios.

―Me he estado dando placer casi todos los días desde que te fuiste ―Kurt admitió.

Blaine retrocedió y levantó la vista hacia él con una expresión aturdida. Kurt sonrió lentamente bajo esa mirada, queriendo acicalarse.

―¿Con tu mano? ―Blaine susurró, y apretó. Kurt susurró levemente y se acurrucó cerca de Blaine, arqueando las caderas hacia la mano de Blaine, moviéndose contra ellas.

―Sí ―dijo en ese pequeño y vergonzoso gemido―. Aunque, jamás fue tan bueno como cuando tú lo hiciste. Quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, Blaine, _por favor_ …

Los ojos de Blaine estaban oscuros y enfocados en los de Kurt. Frotó a Kurt a través de los pantalones, dando un gentil apretón, le acarició el cuello, besándolo―. Lo haré ―Blaine dijo, de repente chupando tras la oreja de Kurt, hacia abajo del cuello, levantando a Kurt y a sí mismo con las manos horquillado las caderas de Kurt. Kurt instintivamente pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, se sostuvo fuerte mientras Blaine lo llevaba a la cama. Blaine lo recostó, pero fue menos que amable, prácticamente tirando de los pantalones para abrirlos y quitarlos.

Kurt intentó tocar a Blaine, pero Blaine le agarró las muñecas y las llevó sobre la cabeza. La presión en las manos aumentó mientras susurraba inclemente―. Mantenlas ahí, justo así ―y entonces desapareció. Las manos de Blaine patinaron a lo largo de los costados de Kurt y Kurt mantuvo los brazos arriba como le instruyeron, sintiéndose especialmente vulnerable, estirado, boca arriba, con la boca y manos de Blaine trazando camino hacia abajo de su cuerpo.

Kurt únicamente podía observar, asimilando la imagen de los labios de Blaine arrastrándosele por la piel, besando todo lo que podía, probando con la lengua, las manos acunando las caderas. Se sintió alabado, y se preguntó si eso era ser emparejado, alabarse mutuamente con palabras, caricias y pensamientos.

Blaine evitó el pene de Kurt mientras con la boca mordió y acarició la piel del hueso de la cadera y más allá, debajo del muslo. _Algo_ \- el cálido soplo de la respiración, la cercanía - hizo a Kurt retorcerse y rogar silenciosas súplicas.

Los ojos de Blaine se encontraron con los suyos y por fin, con un ligero chillido de alivio, Kurt sintió la mano de Blaine en su hinchado pene. Las rodillas de Kurt se elevaron, las piernas se estiraron alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine, los dedos de los pies se enterraron en las sábanas. Se mordió el labio mientras la mano de Blaine comenzaba a moverse, subiendo y bajando lentamente por la longitud de Kurt. Kurt hizo eso algunas veces, cuando estaba a oscuras y a solas, para prepararse - pero _ahora_ estaba preparado y necesitaba más.

―No te burles ―Kurt dijo, guardó silencio, levantando las caderas para empujarse en el círculo de la mano de Blaine. Kurt sintió la otra mano de Blaine en sus testículos y se retorció porque era tan bueno, pero era como si Blaine simplemente estuviera _jugando_ con él.

―¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? ―Blaine preguntó, gentilmente masajeando, con las manos por todas partes a la vez.

―Por favor, Blaine ―Kurt rogó, frotando la pantorrilla por el exterior del muslo de Blaine.

Blaine tarareó levemente y bajó el rostro. Antes de que Kurt pudiera siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando, la boca de Blaine rodeó el glande de su pene. Kurt gimió, un repentino calor húmedo le envió chispas por la piel y un temblor tremor por cada nervio dentro de su cuerpo. La boca de Blaine no se detuvo hasta que engulló casi todo el pene de Kurt, y Kurt únicamente podía quedarse boquiabierto, curveando los dedos en las almohadas, queriendo patear.

―Blaine ―dejó escapar una prologada exhalación, y chillaba mientras Blaine comenzaba a _succionar_. Lo sentía completamente a diferencia de la mano de Blaine, más intenso, tan caliente y perfecto, y como nada que Kurt pudiera haber imaginado. Blaine gateó incluso más hacia el cuerpo de Kurt y comenzó a tirar.

― _Noporfavorquédate_ ―Kurt dijo deprisa, agarrando el cabello de Blaine para mantenerle el rostro ahí.

Blaine gimió en respuesta, deslizándose hacia abajo, y mientras comenzaba a tirar hacia arriba contra el endurecimiento de los dedos de Kurt, Kurt lo _captó_. La boca de Blaine era igual a su mano, y de repente Kurt estuvo intentando dirigir la cabeza de Blaine de arriba hacia abajo más rápido, dejando escapar leves suspiros. Blaine gruñó y movió una mano para intentar mantener las caderas de Kurt quietas, pero era como si Kurt estuviera poseído y _no pudiera_. Necesitaba más, más. Kurt intentó empujar en la boca de Blaine, pero esto hizo vacilar a Blaine, saliva escapándosele de la boca, la succión desapareció. Las manos de Blaine mantuvieron las caderas de Kurt abajo, los dedos casi agresivamente duros, y meneaba la cabeza más rápido, gruñendo, mirando fijo a Kurt.

Kurt se retorcía bajo el agarre de Blaine, las caderas comenzando a enarcarse, las manos en apretados puños en el cabello de Blaine. Continuaba haciendo esos _sonidos_ que no podía guardarse, no podía contener, y eyaculó en la garganta de Blaine con un grito agudo. Blaine chupó, tragó y Kurt, jadeando, tuvo que apartar la cabeza de Blaine cuando se volvió demasiado. No vio si Blaine mismo hizo lo propio; era como si estuviera en un sueño hasta que Blaine es _justo ahí_ , labios hinchados y rojos. Blaine lo besó sonoramente, sosteniéndole el rostro en las manos.

Kurt débilmente levantó los brazos, pasándolos por el cuello de Blaine, correspondiendo al beso lento y con ritmo perezoso. La boca y lengua de Blaine tenían un sabor inusual, y Kurt se dio cuenta que era el sabor de su semen. Gimió ligeramente y succionando suavemente la lengua de Blaine. Si pudiera, se había vuelto a excitar.

Cuando volvieron a estar sin aliento una vez más, Blaine se alejó, acostándose junto a Kurt y atrayéndolo con los brazos para recostarlo contra su pecho.

―No puedo creer que te metiste eso a la boca ―Kurt dijo, todavía aturdido y feliz.

Blaine sonrió con diversión, acariciando el cabello de Kurt―. Tiene buen sabor. Quería hacerlo.

―Oh. ―Se ruborizó, comenzando a dormitar, cuando se dio cuenta con un salto que Blaine todavía tenía los pantalones puestos―. _Oh_. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―Kurt preguntó, estirando la cabeza para mirar a Blaine.

―Silencio, estoy bien ―Blaine dijo.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Duerme, pequeño cervatillo ―Blaine dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Kurt correspondió a la sonrisa y no discutió, giró la cabeza para volver a descansar contra el pecho de Blaine, relajado. Había silencio, los párpados de Kurt pesando más constantemente, ambos faltos de respiración―. Te amo ―Kurt susurró. Sintió que Blaine le besó el rostro y su agarre se apretó un poco, y luego el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Kurt se despertó con la sensación de algo frotándose contra sus labios y Blaine silenciosamente murmuró su nombre.

―Levántate ―escuchó, y gruñó suavemente en respuesta, no queriendo despertarse. No había dormido bien desde que Blaine se había ido, y el orgasmo parecía haberlo puesto bajo un hechizo―. ¿Kurt?

Kurt gradualmente abrió los ojos cuando volvió a sentir algo empujar su boca. El mundo nadó en el enfoque, en su mayoría, y era el pene de Blaine. Blaine se cernía sobre él, húmedo y brillante, la piel bronceada resplandeciente y limpia, con pene en mano. Estaba pasando la punta del mismo por los labios de Kurt, esparciendo líquido preseminal. La boca de Kurt se abrió involuntariamente para probar.

―Kurt ―Blaine exhaló, empujando con más insistencia―. Abre, Kurt. Déjame entrar.

Kurt hizo un sonido tranquilo en consentimiento, con demasiado sueño como para sentirse nervioso o incómodo con la idea de que Blaine le pusiera eso en la boca. Abrió más y más mientras Blaine se metía, los ojos cerrados moviéndose. Blaine le estaba diciendo que cubriera los dientes con los labios, y obedeció, las manos subiendo para abrazar a la parte posterior de los muslos de Blaine. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y se quejó en voz baja en el peso y sensación de su boca siendo llenada. Blaine era más grande que él, más grueso, y a mandíbula de Kurt se dislocó, pero no por ello desagradablemente. Mantuvo la lengua plana, acunando la parte inferior del pene de Blaine. Tenía un sabor a piel limpia matizado con el ligero olor del líquido preseminal, y Kurt dio algunas débiles succiones. Estaba tan cansado, pero quería hacerlo bien para Blaine.

Blaine gemía y murmuraba animando mientras lentamente metía y sacaba su pene. Sus manos cayeron en el cabello de Kurt y tiró, haciendo que los ojos de Kurt se humedecieran. Kurt se quejó, se estremeció ligeramente. Parecía activar algo en Blaine, con las manos echaba la cabeza de Kurt hacia atrás y su pene se deslizaba con propósito, en lo profundo, casi fuera, una y otra vez. Es un ritmo constante, pero incluso en su estado grogui Kurt podía sentir un trasfondo de Blaine muy cerca de perder el control. Las manos de Kurt se apretaron y aflojaron en la parte posterior de los muslos de Blaine, respirando con ganas por la nariz, intentando no tener arcadas. Podía sentir su propio pene doler, pero era como una aburrida idea tardía, tantos de sus sentidos abrumados por el pene de Blaine en su boca y el movimiento inconstante.

Las estocadas de Blaine aumentaron, se volvieron más erráticas. Kurt hizo un sonido sordo alrededor del pene, llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de Blaine como para guiarlos, pero Blaine se alejó, salió.

―Mantén la boca abierta ―Blaine dijo, la voz tensa. Kurt, jadeando, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Blaine eyacular. Le dio de golpe en la lengua, perdió un poco y se le fue a los labios, las mejillas. Observó en un sueño, el pene dando otra punzada de excitación.

Blaine terminó y se inclinó, besándolo descuidadamente. Kurt, todavía medio-dormido, correspondió al beso, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

―¿Estuve bien?

―Estuviste muy bien ―Kurt escuchó a Blaine susurrar antes de volver a caer dormido.

* * *

Kurt soñó que estaba en una bañera. El agua estaba caliente y lentamente aumentaba la temperatura. Había burbujas. Era encantador.

Kurt se despertó rápidamente con Blaine bombeándole el pene, y susurró, la boca separada en medio gemido―. Blaine, es demasiado ―se quejó en un hilo de voz, forzando a los ojos a abrirse.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo reverentemente, con el rostro tan cerca, los ojos tan despiertos y decididos―. ¿Pensabas en mí cuando te tocabas? Cuando me fui, ¿pensabas en esto?

―Sí ―Kurt gimió, inclinándose hacia él, con las manos temblorosas lo agarró para aferrarse a algo.

― _Kurt_ ―Blaine dijo, bombeándole el pene ligeramente, acunándole los testículos, las manos deslizándosele por las piernas, simplemente tocando.

―Hm ―es todo lo que Kurt pudo musitar, y se encaramó hacia Blaine, el sueño lo volvió a arrastrar.

* * *

Cuando Kurt se volvió a despertar, estaba sobre su estómago, las caderas levantadas por una almohada debajo de sí. Las nalgas separadas y había un húmedo chapoteo cálido en su ano. Era tan inesperado que ni siquiera sabía cómo procesarlo, y al principio todo lo que podía hacer era _sentir_ , el placer de lo que fuera lo estuviera haciendo estremecer.

―Por favor ―susurró sin pensar, presionando hacia atrás. Era el rostro de Blaine. Las manos de Blaine lo estaban manteniendo separado y se trataba de su lengua, y Kurt todavía estaba lo suficientemente atontado como para no importarle, tan sólo _deseaba_.

―Sí ―dijo mientras la lengua de Blaine circulaba en la zona, el rostro de Kurt se aplastaba contra el colchón de la cama―. _Sí_.

Blaine gimió y comenzó a succionar la piel y Kurt chilló, cerró con fuerza los ojos. Blaine succionó más, comenzó a mover la lengua, a presionar con la misma la entrada hasta que estuvo dentro, la húmeda lengua y cálido aliento entraban y salían, y Kurt se jorobaba lentamente en la almohada, gimiendo sin parar. Una ola tras otra de placer y estaba erecto, necesitando volver a eyacular. Blaine jugaba, bromeaba y se relajaba un poco, y la saliva de Kurt humedecía la manta debajo de su mejilla.

―Hm, Blaine ―Kurt exhaló en un suave gemido, derritiéndose en el colchón mientras la lengua de Blaine lentamente circulaba por su entrada.

Kurt dormitaba, flotando en entre el sueño y la confusa conciencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió algo firme alcanzando su interior. Se quedó sin aliento, tenso, intentando despertarse.

―¿Blaine? ―susurró, confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Silencio, pequeño cervatillo, relájate ―Blaine respondió, con voz suave y ligeramente ronca.

Kurt estaba demasiado preocupado por la sensación de lo que fuera Blaine le estaba haciendo como para decirle que no lo llamara de esa manera―. ¿Qué estás habiendo?

―Preparándote con mis dedos y aceite. ―Blaine se movió, cubriendo con su cuerpo casi por completo la espalda de Kurt, besándole el hombro y cuello―. Por favor, quiero estar dentro de ti. Di que sí, Kurt.

―No-No entiendo...

Los dedos de Blaine circundaron la entrada y chilló ligeramente.

―Quiero unirme a ti ―Blaine dijo, succionando la piel bajo la oreja, haciendo círculos con el dedo más rápido y volviendo a entrar. Se sentía bien en ciertos momentos, pero extraño, y quizás no totalmente complaciente―. Quiero llenarte con mi pene y mi semen. Quiero follarte.

―Yo…

Los dedos de Blaine salían únicamente para volver un momento después, incluso más resbaladizos y más calientes que antes. La presión incrementó y Kurt se dio cuenta que ahora debía estar usando dos dedos, dilatando y alcanzado mayor profundidad. Kurt estaba por protestar, decirle a Blaine no, cuando sintió una repentina, y suave sacudida de placer.

― _Blaine_ ―gimió, presionando las caderas hacia arriba, buscando esa sensación―. _Sí._ ―Blaine gruñó, murmurándole al cuello, y comenzando a acariciarlo con los dedos, y debió haber añadido más dado el incremento de la presión. Encontraron ese lugar y lo masajearon una y otra vez, empujando constantemente, por lo que las caderas de Kurt se movieron, haciéndolo suplicar en sonidos sin sentido. Kurt está jadeando entrecortadamente para el momento en que Blaine se detuvo, sacando los dedos y poniendo a Kurt contra sí mismo por la cintura. Puso una mano alrededor de la base del pene de Kurt, sosteniendo el deshuesado cuerpo ruborizado de Kurt con el suyo.

―Todavía no eyacules ―dijo contra el oído de Kurt.

Kurt gimió lastimosamente e intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando sintió algo despuntado y mucho más grande presionarse contra su entrada. Siseó e intentó alejarse cuando comenzó la presión, pero fue detenido por una firme mano alrededor de la cintura.

―Silencio ―Blaine susurró, regresando a Kurt a la posición anterior bocabajo tumbado. Blaine arrastró las caderas hacia arriba y presionó más insistentemente. El pene de Blaine estaba resbaladizo y caliente pero demasiado grande, demasiada presión, y Kurt mordió la sábana bajo su rostro. Gruñó, quería resistirse y quitar a Blaine, pero al mismo tiempo quería _más_. Dolía pero era _Blaine_ , y había algo primal y satisfactorio en ser llenado de esa manera. Teniendo a Blaine _dentro_ de él. Hacía a su estómago abalanzarse y su piel se ruborizó.

Blaine empujó y empujó hasta que Kurt dejó escapar esos diminutos sollozos sin lágrimas, los nudillos de las manos blancos y apretando las mantas. Blaine gruñó de placer, con el rostro presionado contra la espalda de Kurt. Kurt se preguntó su era esto, si así era entre hombres ya que los hombres no tienen un lugar para dar a luz, los cuerpos encajados juntos de esta manera, piel contra piel, respiración entrecortada y los nervios en llamas.

― _Blaine_ ―Kurt suplicó, para qué, no lo sabía.

Y entonces Blaine se movió. Fue un arrastre lento hacia fuera, pero no salió completamente, lentamente presionó hacia adentro, llenando a Kurt. Continuó así, lento y con cuidado, y pronto el dolor y preocupación manguaron, y Kurt se encontró desplazándose, casi impaciente, sintiéndose al borde de algo y queriéndolo―. Se siente muy bien, Blaine ―dijo, sonando borracho―. ¿Por qué... por qué se siente tan bien?

Blaine no respondió sino que volvió a arremeter, más rápido en esta ocasión. Kurt gimió, largo y bajo, y Blaine lo hizo una y otra vez. La cabeza de Kurt estaba agachada, presionada contra la cama y los muslos temblando.

―¿Así? ―Blaine exhaló, bombeando las caderas.

―Blaine, Dios, _por favor_ ―Kurt gimoteó, y es como si algo se rompió. Blaine se aceleró, maldiciendo y gimiendo. Sus manos sujetaron las caderas de Kurt, sosteniendo a Kurt firme mientras lo follaba, cada embestida más dura que la anterior. Kurt podía difícilmente respirar, atrapado entre el placer y dolor, impotente. Pero Blaine no se estaba conteniendo, arremetía contra Kurt y Kurt ni siquiera podía formular las palabras para pedirle que se calmara. Ni siquiera sabía si quería que Blaine se calmará. Algo se desencadenó dentro e hizo a Kurt jadear, lo hacía gemir, echarse contra Blaine para hacer que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Blaine le apretó las nalgas, se enterró en él, y Kurt chilló, intentando levantarse en sus antebrazos y fallando―. Blaine, por favor... necesito que me toques...

Jadeando el nombre de Kurt, Blaine alcanzó en torno a su cuerpo y le agarró el pene. Bombeó dos veces y fue todo lo que Kurt pudo aguantar, dejando escapar un largo y desgarrador lloriqueo, gemido, seguido por el nombre de Blaine.

Blaine gruñó y deslizó una mano por el semen, abrazando el cuerpo de Kurt al suyo, cambiando a posición vertical. Blaine lo follaba con suficiente fuerza que Kurt le brincaba en el regazo. Kurt extendió los brazos hacia atrás para sujetarse, pero no pasó mucho antes de que Blaine eyaculara caliente dentro de él. Kurt se arrodilló y giró el rostro, mordiendo el hombro de Blaine para amortiguar el sonido.

Blaine lo sostuvo por un buen tiempo, los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, antes de por fin recostarse, respirando pesadamente, y besó el rostro de Kurt. Kurt estaba dolorido, exhausto y los ojos ya amenazaban con cerrarse, pero inclinó su rostro hacia la boca de Blaine y lo sujetó con fuerza. Blaine limpió un poco el lío y estiró su cuerpo junto al de Kurt, todavía dándole gentiles besos por la piel. Le sonrió a Kurt, tan tierno y dulce, era casi abrumador. Kurt amaba tanto a Blaine. _Tanto_.

―Me has agotado, Salvaje ―Kurt dijo, en lugar de intentar expresar con palabras lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Se estiró, correspondió a la sonrisa―. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez sea capaz de dejar esta cama.

Blaine trazaba patrones sin sentido sobre la piel de Kurt, haciéndolo estremecer.

―Entonces supongo que tendré que quedarme contigo ―dijo, sonriendo.

―Una pesadilla ―Kurt dijo, sacándole una sonrisa a Blaine. Después de eso estuvieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Eventualmente los párpados de Kurt se volvieron demasiado pesados como mantenerlos abiertos, y el sueño lo venció una vez más.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine durmieron hasta que únicamente quedaba una o dos horas de la luz del día. Kurt se sentía saciado y contento, si acaso un poco dolido, pero lo ignoró. Caminaron por el río para bañarse y nadar hasta que Kurt se quejó de la temperatura del agua. Blaine lo envolvió en una manta y lo beso hasta que se le durmieron los labios. Kurt sentía como si pudiera volar, convertirse en un ave y volar de lo feliz que estaba.

Volvieron a casa con algo de comida, algo para salir de apuros hasta el fogón más tarde esa noche. Comieron en la cama, descansando, tomando su tiempo. Kurt terminó sentado con la espalda en el pecho de Blaine, quitando pequeños trozos de comida y dándoselos a Blaine mientras lo entretenía con lo que se perdió en los meses que se había ido. Nada era particularmente interesante, pero había algunas historias divertidas, especialmente las relacionadas con el hermano mayor de Blaine, Cooper, con quién Kurt pasó algo de tiempo y consideraría un buen amigo.

Blaine le contó a Kurt que rodearon las montañas, el follaje volviéndose escaso y los árboles volviéndose triangulares y espinoso. Dijo que no había hecho frío, pero fue un tipo diferente de calor, y un área diferente en la que jamás había estado porque no habían pensado que habría algo en esa dirección debido a las montañas escarpadas. De todos modos habían encontrado una ciudad, y dijo que era agradable, pero más que nada quería escalar una de esas montañas alguna vez. Kurt no estaba tan seguro de algo así, pero complació Blaine, especialmente mientras Blaine lo alimentaba con arándanos. Prometió llevar consigo a Kurt la próxima vez si tenía que ir, y fue un mayor consuelo. Dijo que extrañó a Kurt todos los días.

Pero era casi el anochecer, y Kurt sabía que tendrían que ir al fogón, y ahora que sabía lo que se esperaba de él para ser oficialmente pareja de Blaine, su estómago comenzó a retorcerse, mareado de preocupación. Como si Blaine pudiera percibirlo, Kurt sintió la mano de Blaine deslizarse más allá del abdomen, ociosamente frotando por el muslo interno, los nudillos rozando contra su pene. El estómago de Kurt dio un tipo diferente de giro.

―Blaine ―Kurt comenzó, la cabeza descansando en el hueco del cuello de Blaine―, ¿por qué razón te gusté en primer lugar?

―¿Hm?

―Cuando me trajiste aquí. Me besaste incluso antes de saber quién era.

―Oh. ―Kurt podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Blaine, sintió la boca de Blaine presionarse momentáneamente contra su frente en un beso―. Pensé que eras hermoso.

Kurt resopló con exasperación―. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Con frecuencia vas besando chicos hermosos?

Blaine rio de verdad ahora, pasó la mano por la cadera de Kurt―. Quizás. Pero eres el más hermoso que he visto. Quería dejar claro que estaba interesado en ti.

Kurt rodó los ojos―. Creo que necesitamos trabajar en tu don de gentes.

―Hm ―Blaine acarició detrás de la oreja de Kurt―. Funcionó, ¿no?

―Sí, creo que tengo una noción de cuando me pegaste y todavía lo sigo sufriendo.

―¿Oh? ―La mano de Blaine se deslizó por el muslo de Kurt hasta la entrepierna. Frotó provocativamente en el innegable bulto, por lo que los muslos de Kurt se ajustaron firmemente por instinto―. ¿Estás sufriendo?

― _Blaine_ ―Kurt gimió, retorciéndose contra su pecho―. _Demasiado._ ―Las caricias de Blaine era tan ligeramente enloquecedoras, pero tras una tarde de estar erecto y eyacular dos veces, también estaba al borde de sensibilidad.

―Hm. Tienes razón, deberíamos guardarlo para la ceremonia ―Blaine dijo, aunque la mano parecía no tener intención de parar.

Las mejillas de Kurt se coloraron y frunció el ceño, jadeando fuertemente cuando Blaine dio un ligero apretón, con ganas de más a su pesar―. Blaine... no creo que pueda hacer eso en frente de todo mundo.

―¿Por qué no? ―Blaine preguntó, la mano deslizándose bajo la pretina de los pantalones de Kurt.

Kurt dejó escapar un gemido indefenso, intentando pensar con lo que la mano de Blaine hacía―. Pero no es... _privado_ , Blaine. Nunca he sido visto desnudo frente a nadie excepto las enfermeras y tú. ¿No es vergonzoso?

Blaine levantó a Kurt, lo instó a ponerse de pie. Jaló el nudo de los pantalones de Kurt y los bajó, liberando el duro pene de Kurt que goteaba, provocándole otro pequeño gemido―. Nosotros estamos familiarizados con la desnudez ―Blaine dijo, llevándolo a Kurt sobre su regazo, con la espalda de Kurt hacia él una vez más. Su mano encontró el pene de Kurt de inmediato, bombeó. Tampoco había provocación para sus caricias, y la boca de Kurt se abrió de golpe. Se retorció en el regazo de Blaine, presionándose contra él, gimiendo cuando la otra mano de Blaine le subió por el pecho para jugar con sus pezones. La cabeza de Kurt inclinar hacia atrás, la cara vuelta hacia el cuello de Blaine.

―Todos nos hemos visto desnudos ―Blaine susurro cálidamente contra la oreja de Kurt, los dedos reuniendo el líquido preseminal para que ayudara con la fricción―. Los niños van corriendo desnudos -

―Pero hay - _ah_ \- niños ―Kurt dijo, tomando aire cuando Blaine le apretó un pezón, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

―¿No quieres que todos vean lo hermoso que eres? ―Blaine murmuró, arrastrando su boca más abajo, los labios y los dientes provocando en el cuello de Kurt.

―Bueno - ―No podía pensar, sus palabras no significaban nada.

―¿No quieres mostrarles lo bien que me haces sentir? Me verán reducido a gemidos, desastre animal, y todo a causa de ti ―Blaine continuó, bombeando el pene de Kurt con la mano―. Únicamente tú tienes tal poder sobre mí.

― _Por favor_ ―Kurt susurró.

―Todo mundo sabrá que tú eres mío, y yo soy tuyo.

Kurt chilló, las manos fijas alrededor de las muñecas de Blaine, y eyaculó con la promesa de Blaine todavía en el aire.

 _Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuyo._

* * *

Kurt podía escuchar la música y risas antes de siquiera poner un pie en el claro. Toda la tribu se había reunido en un lugar, jóvenes y viejos, y Kurt justo se dio cuenta de lo grande que era la comunidad en realidad. En medio de todo estaba el fogón, ñas flamas enardecían alto hacia el cielo nocturno e iluminaba a todo mundo con vacilante un brillo de color naranja.

Ahora Kurt agarró la mano de Blaine más fuerte que había personas alrededor. Blaine le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y el brillantemente colorido rostro fue suficiente para distraer a Kurt del nerviosismo. Pintura corporal, Blaine lo había llamado, era tradición para la celebración. Especialmente para ellos, ya que se iban a emparejar. Tenían que cubrirse mutuamente con líneas brillantes y hacer remolinos en el rostro, pecho y brazos. Kurt le había advertido a Blaine que tener sus manos sobre todo el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt iba a hacer que la ceremonia de emparejamiento sucediera por adelantado al horario. Blaine únicamente se había reído e intentado pintar el vello de las axilas de Kurt, resultando en unas pocas manchas desordenadas de azul y oro en el culo de Blaine en represalia.

Se vistieron en nada más que tiras de tela muy similar a faldas, también para la ceremonia de emparejamiento, Blaine había dicho. Kurt vio cuando las personas comenzaron a _darse cuenta_ y se ruborizó, pero mantuvo la barbilla en alto. Nadie, aparte de Sebastian, había sido antipático con Kurt. No por su homosexualidad ni porque al líder le hubiera gustado tanto, por lo que sabía que probablemente no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Sin embargo, ser tan abierto y osado con otros era nuevo, y no podía evitar sentirse ansioso.

Especialmente cuando Blaine se paró en la cima de una gran roca, llevando a Kurt consigo.

La multitud se tranquilizó mientras Blaine daba un discurso acerca del viaje, agradeciendo a las personas que fueron con él y a su hermano por cuidar de la tribu en la ausencia de Blaine. Kurt intentaba prestar atención, pero todo mundo los estaba mirando y se sentía incómodo simplemente ser _acechado_ junto a Blaine cuando no tenía nada que ver con la jornada de negociación o cuidado mientras Blaine estuvo ausente -

―… Y ahora tendrán una nuevo colíder, Kurt Hummel…

La cabeza de Kurt se giró de golpe hacia Blaine―. Espera, ¿qué? ―preguntó en voz baja. Blaine no le había dicho _eso_ -

―…Quien ha accedido a ser mi pareja. ―Blaine sonrió hacia Kurt y le dio una mirada de, _continua, di algo_.

Kurt obligó a sus ojos a bajar hacia los platillos a lo que él espera fuera algo de aspecto normal, cubriendo con una sonrisa su rostro y agitando, moviendo los dedos―. Hola.

Aplaudieron, como si Kurt en realidad fuera una opción válida para _colíder_ a y no fuera simplemente un malcriado de dieciséis años exrealeza que hasta recientemente había aprendido cómo pender _fuego_. Blaine estaba sonriendo tontamente, como si no fuera un líder, como si no matara ciervos y luchara con jabalíes, y salvara a la gente de los miembros de la tribu suricata con cara de sociópatas. Pero quizás esa era la razón. Blaine se veía feliz. De verdad, descaradamente feliz. Tal vez por eso les importaba. Y el hecho de que Kurt era siquiera una pequeña parte de la razón por la que Blaine estaba tan feliz era suficiente para dificultarle respirar.

Blaine terminó el discurso y guío a Kurt, todavía aturdido, al centro de la renovada celebración, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda y buenos deseos de casi todo el mundo que se cruzaban. A Kurt le ofrecieron una bebida y bebió un sorbo incuestionablemente. Era dulce y calentó sus adentro mientras bajaba. Blaine comenzó a hablar con Mike cuando Kurt vio a Quinn, el vientre desnudo y coloreado en remolinos azules y púrpuras.

―Entonces, después de todo no te dejó por la primera cosa bonita que encontró en una ciudad lejana ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt podia sentir sus mejillas calentarse y rodó los ojos―. ¿De verdad puedes culparme por preocuparme? ―preguntó, dándole na mirada a su extremadamente apuesto, encantador, trepa lianas, casi pareja.

―No te subestimes.

Kurt descartó el comentario con un gesto de la mano y una ligera negación de cabeza, preocupado por otras cosas en el momento ―. Así que, aquí está algo que no me dijiste - ¿cómo se supone que colídere una tribu de la que he sido parte por cuatro meses? No, olvida eso por ahora - tú _no_ tienes permitido venir al espectáculo sexual, y, sabes qué, creo que ése será mi primer decreto como colíder. Nada de rituales de sexo público. La privacidad, en algunos casos, en _muchos_ casos, es buena -

Quinn lo interrumpió con un toque en la muñeca―. Estás nervioso. Bebe más de eso ―dijo, dándole al vaso un empujoncito.

Kurt gruñó y dio un largo trago, estremeciéndose un poco por la manera que le calentó el estómago y el rostro.

―De cualquier manera, como si me fuera a perder tu ceremonia de emparejamiento. Cada vez que hagas un sonido extraño con la nariz voy a recordar imitarlo para que cada vez que fuiste niñato conmigo durante las lecciones ―Quinn dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

―Eres malvada. No me sorprendería que saliera con dos cabezas ―dijo, señalándole la barriga.

― _Oye ahora_ -

―Odio interrumpir, pero me estaba preguntando si Kurt bailaría conmigo ―Blaine dijo, apareciendo al lado de Kurt.

―Estaría encantado ―Kurt dijo con remilgo, acabando el resto de la bebida y dando a Quinn una despedida con la mano.

La noche continuó con baile, bebidas e historias. Tal vez era Blaine, o quizás la bebida, o a lo mejor era la noche al aire libre y la libertad, la mistad y la _comunidad_ que Kurt nunca había experimentado antes de llegar aquí. Tal vez era todo. Pero cualquiera que fuera la magia de la noche, se mantenía, hacía a Kurt ágil y feliz. Sentía el calor por todas partes, como una Estrella viva en su propia galaxia.

Llegó al punto donde Kurt olvidó la ceremonia de emparejamiento, y entonces Blaine lo estaba besando. Comenzó suave y lánguidamente en la mitad de un baile, el vaso de Kurt mayoritariamente vacío cayó de su mano para que ahora pudiera sostener a Blaine. El beso incrementó de temperatura y las rodillas de Kurt sentían tambaleantes, débiles, el estómago le daba vueltas y la piel caliente. _Todo_ estaba caliente, sentía su cuerpo como un fuego de combustión lenta, la boca de Blaine y dedos haciendo temblar a Kurt, hambriento de más. La lengua de Blaine se metió en la boca de Kurt, provocándola, y Kurt succionó, intentando atraerlo más profundo en su boca. Se besaron y el tiempo se ralentizó, el mundo desapareció; tan sólo estaba Blaine y el fuego consumiéndolo todo.

Kurt se encontró postrado sobre la hierba, Blaine encima de él. No estaba seguro del momento en que sucedió, pero los besos se estaban disolviendo en algo lioso y apresurado. La boca de Blaine se arrastró por la barbilla de Kurt, al cuello, convirtiendo los besos en lengüetadas y succiones. Kurt gimió bajo, desplazando las piernas, abriendo los muslos sin pensarlo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás al desnudo cuello. El gemido de Blaine sonó como un gruñido mientras chupaba con fuerza a la sensible piel, presionando los dientes, arremolinando la lengua, envío un chispeante rayo directo al pene de Kurt. Blaine movió la cabeza de Kurt del cabello para arquear más el cuello y Kurt chilló levemente, tirando contra el agarre de Blaine para sentir el choque de dolor envuelto en placer. Estaba jadeando por ello, las caderas moviéndose incansablemente contra el cuerpo de Blaine hasta que Blaine aparto y en celo contra él, la boca arrastrándose a un nuevo lugar para chupar, morder y marcar, para que todos la vieran.

 _Todo mundo_.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron vacilantes y encontró a personas a su rededor, todavía bebiendo, algunas hablando entre sí, pero estaban mirando. Sentía una extraña pinchazo de excitación y otro de vergüenza, e intentó esconderse bajo el cuerpo de Blaine.

―Nos están observando ―Kurt susurró, contoneándose hasta que su cara estuvo enterrada en el hueco del cuello de Blaine.

―Ese es el punto. ¿Recuerdas, Kurt? Quieren verme amarte ―Blaine dijo contra la oreja, la voz más baja únicamente para Kurt, el cálido aliento haciéndolo estremecerse―. Quieren verte _eyacular_.

La mano de Blaine le subió suave hasta el muslo, bajo su abrigo, hasta que Kurt sintió los cálidos dedos acariciándole los testículos. Dio un gemido gutural, se retorció, los latidos del corazón pesados bajo la mirada colectiva, olvidándolos a todos cuando la mano de Blaine se envolvió posesivamente en su pene.

―¿Eyacularías para mí? ―Blaine preguntó en un susurró, los dedos trazando la parte inferior del pene de Kurt, alrededor del glande donde era especialmente sensible.

―Sí, por favor ―Kurt gimió piadosamente.

Y entonces eran solamente ellos. Kurt no olvidaba a las personas reunidas en su entorno, pero le dejaron de importar. Todo lo que veía era a Blaine, todo lo que oía era a Blaine, todo lo que sentía, todo a su alrededor, era _Blaine_. No se mortificaron por el juego previo, ambos estaban demasiado desesperados el uno por el otro como para ser pacientes. Blaine ni siquiera desvistió a Kurt, simplemente lo plegó hacia arriba mientras lo dilataba, sacando gemido tras gemido suplicante de Kurt. No podía quedarse callado, los sonidos arrancados de su cuerpo con cada pulsación y giro de los dedos de Blaine. Kurt todavía estaba dolorido e hipersensible por la vez anterior, pero lo quería todo de igual manera.

Cuando Blaine entró en Kurt, la desesperación se alivió un poco. Blaine rodeo los hombros y cabeza de Kurt entre sus brazos, apoyándose en los codos. Se cernió sobre Kurt, haciendo de sí un capullo a su rededor mientras las caderas comienzan a mecerse. Era como Blaine lo estuviera escudando, protegiéndolo, aunque estuvieran perfectamente a la vista de todos. Kurt alcanzó a besar a Blaine, las bocas encontrándose suaves, liosas y abiertas, las lenguas tocándose, perforado por gemidos bajos. Kurt levantó más las rodillas, fijó las piernas alrededor de Blaine, los tobillos colgando. Se movían juntos en perfecto ritmo, y cuando se hizo más rápido, demasiado, cuando fue tan deliciosamente duro que no se podían besar por miedo a sacarse un diente, Kurt apartó la boca con un gemido, la cabeza atrás, el cuello desnudo, las caderas levantadas y suplicando, _por favor un poco más_.

Blaine se lo dio, llenado a Kurt y haciéndolo eyacular, besándole el rostro, susurrando _, Te amo te amor te amo tantísimo_.

Los cortos cabellos que recubrían la frente de Blaine estaban mojados, rizados y pegado contra la piel, el cabello en la cima de su cabeza un acolchonado desorden. La pintura todavía no se había ido muy bien, el sudor de los cuerpos y el roce de piel contra piel lo había manchado, mezclando los colores y patrones en un desenfoque de colores. Kurt podía ver sus huellas dactilares en las mejillas de Blaine y hombros, y los labios de Blaine se tiñeron por besarle el rostro.

Honestamente, nunca había lucido tan hermoso.

―Lo prometo, jamás tendrás que estar solo de nuevo ―Blaine susurró. Kurt estaba tan sobrecogido por las palabras de Blaine, no se dio cuenta que Blaine deslizó una simple pulsera de cuero alrededor de su muñeca hasta que la tuvo puesta. Blaine se había puesto una antes de irse, pero Kurt apenas le había prestado atención, asumiendo que era una decoración para la fiesta, igual que la pintura. Aunque, le era familiar, y se dio cuenta que había visto a otros usando ornamentos similares. Por ejemplo, Quinn.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Kurt murmuró.

Blaine le mostró a Kurt la suya a juego―. Símbolos. Para mostrar que soy tuyo.

 _Oh_.

―Mío ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, circulando los dedos por la muñeca de Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine sonrió suavemente―. Tuyo ―dijo, y besó a Kurt una vez más. En torno a ellos Kurt pudo escuchar el sonido de la fiesta renovándose, perdiendo interés en ellos. Lo ignoró, acurrucado en los brazos de Blaine.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó al siguiente día, algunas ideas entraron en la mente de Kurt antes de que tuviera oportunidad de estar completamente despierto.

Lo primero era que estaba casi sorprendido de no despertarse con el pene de Blaine en alguna manera, ya que su nueva pareja le había demostrado ser un poco bestia sexual. Incluso tras la ceremonia de emparejamiento, Blaine quería confraternizar una vez más antes de dormir. Kurt tuvo que advertir a Blaine que fuera despacio con su pene o ya no sería capaz de hacer _nada_ la mañana siguiente.

Lo segundo fue darse cuenta de algo; Blaine no estaba en la cama con él. Aunque Kurt se había acostumbrado a dormir solo, sabía que ahora no debería ser así. Tuvo un fugaz y loco pensamiento de que todo había sido un sueño, e incluso rodó a su costado para comprobar su pizarrón de conteo, pero seguía siendo tan sólo una gran mancha negra por haberlo limpiado el día anterior.

Entones, notó a Blaine, al otro lado de la habitación, de espaldas a Kurt, frente a la mesa, y una oleada de alivio cayó sobre Kurt. Silenciosamente se reprendió, porque era un poco patético estar tan preocupado por la ausencia de Blaine. Kurt se deshizo de la inquieta sensación y se sentó, estirándose y dejando escapar un prolongado bostezo. Se sentía completamente revitalizado; mejor de lo que había estado en un muy largo tiempo.

Atrapó a Blaine sonriéndole y le correspondió―. Buenos días.

―Querrás decir, buenas tardes, pero fingiremos que es temprano ―Blaine dijo con una rápida sonrisa, y levanto una bandeja de la mesa para llevarla a la cama.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ―Kurt preguntó, curioso. Blaine la puso sobre la cama y se arrastró junto a Kurt. Había dos platos de comida, fruta fresca y un pequeño cuenco de gachas, el aroma hizo al estómago de Kurt emitir un sonoro ruido. Le sonrió a, conmovido―. ¿Hiciste el desayuno? Oh, no tienes que hacerlo, Blaine.

―No _tengo_ que hacer mucho además de comer y dormir, pero disfruto complaciéndote ―Blaine dijo, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

―Lo que aprendí muy bien ayer ―Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta de la audacia sexual de su broma.

Blaine rio y lo besó en la boca antes de asentarse en la cama junto a él―. Come.

Dejaron de hablar para comer, sentado en silencio social, alimentándose mutuamente con porciones de comida de vez en cando aunque tenían la misma comida. Cada tanto Blaine se inclinaba para probar el dulzor de la fruta de los labios de Kurt, o deslizar una cereza de sus labios a los de Kurt.

―Por favor dime que no tienes que ir a ninguna parte hoy ―Kurt dijo, cuando la comida estuvo mayormente terminada.

―No, hoy es un día de Descanso para todo mundo ―Blaine dijo, viéndose alegre por el hecho―. Y de todas maneras, tengo algunos regalos que todavía necesito darte.

Kurt se espabiló―. ¿Regalos? ¿Para mí?

Blaine rio ante la expresión―. Por supuesto. Hubo muchas cosas maravillosas que comerciar.

Kurt no había esperado esto, y miró a Blaine con ansiedad, ya moviendo la bandeja de comida al piso―. ¡Me encantaría ver lo que trajiste!

Blaine recuperó uno de los paquetes y lo llevó a la cama, volviendo a ponerse junto a Kurt. Miró dentro y sacó una Hermosa camisa hecha de satén azul cielo con adornos dorados, y Kurt estaba paralizada con lo bonito que era.

―Dioses, Blaine, esto debió costar una fortuna ―espiró, tocando una de las mangas para sentir la textura de la ropa.

―Lo valió ―Blaine dijo, la boca sonriendo tan ampliamente con la mirada fija en el rostro de Kurt.

―¿Puedo ponérmela en este momento? ―Kurt pidió, mirando suplicante a Blaine.

―Por supuesto ―Blaine se apresuró a responder, ayudando a Kurt a ponérsela―. No estaba seguro de que te quedaría, pero pensé que de ser así, serías capaz de arreglarla igual que hiciste con mi túnica.

Kurt se alisó la tela una vez que estuvo sobre él, bajando la mirada para admirar la manera en que lo hacía lucir como todo un caballero―. Me encanta. Es perfecta. ―Le sonrió a Blaine―. ¿Qué te parece?

―Se ve hermosa en ti ―Blaine dijo, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Kurt ―. Me recuerda a tus ojos.

Kurt se ruborizó un poco, y Blaine ya se estaba moviendo para sacar el siguiente obsequio. Había algunas piezas de ropa, unos ornamentos como una pulsera y un collar, que Blaine le dijo eran populares en esa región. Le contó que muchas personas de la cuidad caminaban con ropa sofisticada como esa que le había conseguido a Kurt, y que disfrutaban peinándose de manera inusual. Kurt dijo que el lugar sonaba celestial, y la expresión de Blaine se vio extraña ante eso, metiendo el brazo en la bolsa para sacar un nuevo obsequio en lugar de mostrarse de acuerdo.

Los siguientes regalos eran libros, ilustrados con complejos dibujos en tinta―. Sé que estás aprendiendo la lengua, y probablemente todavía no puedas leerlo - muchos de nosotros no podemos ya que no tenemos muchos usos para la lectura y escritura, pero…

―No, Blaine, silencio, está bien. De todas maneras son maravillosos. Y Quinn me ha estado enseñando un poco ―sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pasando sus manos sobre las marcas de títulos en las portadas―. Las ilustraciones nos pueden ayudar.

Blaine pareció tranquilizado por eso―. Y hay un obsequio más. ―Sacó una caja de su bolso, dejándola en su regazo para abrirla―. Me preocupaba mucho que se rompiera. ―De la caja sacó el más impresionante juego de té que Kurt había visto, incluso más que ninguno de los que usó en el reino. La tetera y las tazas eran un liso blanco brillante, con hermosas y delicadas flores en todos los tonos de azul tejidas alrededor del exterior. Algunas de las flores estaban bordeadas en oro, y cada asa curvada igual. Era suficiente para quedarse boquiabierto.

―Oh, Blaine, ¿cómo conseguiste esto? ―preguntó, levantando la tetera con ambas manos para verla de cerca.

―Intercambié algo de cacao, plumas de guacamayo, y carne seca de Munia Gigante. Muchas personas ansían intercambiar cosas que no son fáciles de conseguir para ellos ―Blaine dijo, sonriendo de alegría como si los regalos fueran para él.

―Esto es demasiado adorable, Blaine. Pensé que ibas por provisiones. Tu intercambio lo gastaste en mí ―Kurt murmuró, molesto con la idea que Blaine dio tantas cosas por las que invirtió mucho tiempo para comprar algunos obsequios a Kurt.

―¿Crees que son un desperdicio? ―Blaine preguntó, con el gesto caído.

―No, no ―Kurt dijo deprisa, volviendo a dejar la tetera en la caja, acariciando el brazo de Blaine―. Me encantan, Blaine. De verdad. Tan sólo que… no siento que lo merezca.

Pero más que incluso eso. Ninguno de los obsequios era _práctico_. Ninguno de ellos era adecuado para la vida que tenían aquí entre los árboles. ¿Dónde iba a usar esa fabulosa camisa? Estaría arruinada en una hora con el trabajo que hacía diariamente. ¿Cómo iba a leer los libros si estas personas no tenían utilidad para la prosa escrita? Y seguramente no había nadie que apreciara la delicadeza del juego de té. Las tazas eran tan pequeñas que no tendrías nada en ellas. Nadie daba sorbos aquí. Nadie extendía el dedo meñique mientras bebían.

No era que no le _gustaran_ , era que no _encajaban_. No pudo evitar recordar cómo se sintió por mucho tiempo. Justo estaba comenzando a sentir que pertenecía aquí, pero estos obsequios únicamente servían para recordarle su otra vida, la que ya no extrañaba tanto en absoluto. Casi hubiera preferido los primeros obsequios, el venado que les proporcionaría comida y ropa, el cuchillo que podía usar para protegerse mientras estaba en la jungla, el…

Muy bien, no esa _criatura_.

Darse cuenta de eso, la extrañeza de los obsequios, todo se asentó incómodamente en las entrañas de Kurt, pero ciertamente no tenía el corazón para decírselo a Blaine. Blaine pasó por muchos problemas.

Blaine, que tenía el gesto fruncido hacia él casi con tristeza―. Kurt, te mereces todo.

Kurt ni siquiera supo que decir a eso, pero tampoco le fue dada la oportunidad. Blaine lo llevó contra la almohada, besándolo dulcemente. Todos eso adorables obsequios, cuando todo lo que Kurt en realidad quería era _esto_.

* * *

Ser la pareja de Blaine era más de lo que Kurt pudo haber esperado.

Kurt ya no tenía que combatir lo que estaba en su corazón. Nunca tenía miedo. Se sentía _seguro,_ se sentía conectado. Sabía que este era su hogar, esta era su gente, aquí en lo Salvaje con Blaine. Pero lo mejor de todo era que Kurt había encontrado a alguien para amar, alguien que lo amara. Quería estar con Blaine, sabía que no estaría complete sin él.

Kurt y Blaine pasaron los días siguientes a la ceremonia de emparejamiento aprendiendo mutuamente de sus cuerpos como si lo estuvieran haciendo por el tiempo perdido. Pocas veces dejaban la casa del árbol o se apartaban. Descubrieron los intereses del otro, compartieron pensamientos. Kurt había descubierto que podía decirle lo que fuera a Blaine y Blaine nunca lo juzgaba. Blaine todavía adoraba que le leyera, casi se deshacía con los masajes en la cabeza, le gustaba hacerle el desayuno a Kurt, cantar con él y observarlo hacer nuevas prendas de las antiguas.

De verdad era perfecto… excepto por una pequeña cosa. Cuando Kurt pensó para sí hace algunos meses lo poco que conocía a Blaine, después se dio cuenta que _difícilmente conocía a Blaine_. Sabía cosas importantes - lo dulce que Blaine podía ser, lo inteligente y fuerte. Y también había estado aprendiendo nuevas cosas; por ejemplo la comida que Blaine prefería, los deberes que odiaba, cómo se sentía respecto a ciertos miembros de la tribu. Pero Kurt todavía no conocía muchas cosas personales, como dónde estaban los padres de Blaine, la manera en que se hizo líder, o cómo era de niño.

Blaine siempre se había visto como un libro abierto para Kurt, pero ahora que podían hablar, Kurt había notado que Blaine _no lo era_. No exactamente. No con todo. Blaine era un increíble oyente, pero cuando se trataba de compartir cosas de sí mismo, Blaine se había estado frenando.

* * *

Kurt sacó el tema con Quinn una tarde cuando estaban tomando el té. Estaba caliente y agradable afuera, y al menos en la casa había menos insectos y bastante sombra. Quinn se había estado quejando de dolor de espalda y calambres estomacales durante toda la mañana, por lo que se mostró reacio a hablar de ello, pero además sólo quería saber, _de verdad_.

―Quinn, ¿alguna vez Blaine te ha contado de su familia?

―¿Hm? ―Quinn levantó la vista, mostrando en el rostro que no había esperado esa clase de pregunta―. No, en realidad no. Sé de ellos, pero no por parte de Blaine directamente. ¿Por qué?

Kurt suspiró, frunciendo el ceño a la mesa―. Él no me habla de eso. Evade cualquier discusión de su vida personal. He hablado de la mía, pero é les tan… cerrado. Y ha estado más retraído con el pasar de los días, no lo entiendo…

―Creo que Blaine es simplemente discreto con ciertas cosas. É les serio, y es muy bien líder, pero también un simple humano como el resto de nosotros. No creo que se su intención guardarte cosas, puede que no se dé cuenta que lo hace ―Quinn dijo, y entonces, alentando―, Dale tiempo, ¿sí?

―Lo sé. ―Kurt asintió―. Lo haré. Supongo que simplemente me preocupa.

Quinn sonrió con complicidad, algo burlona―. Resultaste ser un adorable.

Kurt se ruborizó, paralizado. Se sentó derecho―. Como te atreves. Habrás de saber que en mi patria era casi un Príncipe.

Quinn, que Kurt podía decir que estaba a punto de replicar con algo descarado, en vez de eso entrecerró los ojos, sentándose en la silla para estudiarlo ―. ¿Eres un Sylvester?

―Mi madre fue Elizabeth Sylvester, la hermana de Sue. ¿Conoces a Sue? ―Kurt se inclinó, con el interés despierto―. ¿ _Vienes_ de mi reino?

―Vaya, no la veo en ti para nada. Pero sí, soy de detrás de la Muralla. ―Quinn suspiró, aparentemente reacia a continuar―. Mi padre me desconoció por ser 'promiscua'. ―Hizo con los dedos comillas ante la palabra, un poco―. Yo… ya estaba embarazada, hace años. Cuando tenía casi tu edad. ―Se detuvo, y de nuevo Kurt no estuvo seguro de si iba a continuar. Casi decía algo, pero ella continuó hablando―. Mi padre era sacerdote principal en el templo, tenía demasiada influencia. Cuando descubrió mi embarazo, me desvaneció. Así de simple.

Kurt miró a Quinn con simpatía. Se dio cuenta del por qué el nombre Fabray le parecía familiar. Recordaba a ese sacerdote, pero había muerto hace algunos años. Kurt, no particularmente involucrado con el templo, nunca había conocido personalmente al hombre. Lo recordaba de los servicios, calvo y de severa mirada, reservado. Nada como la Hermosa mujer que se había convertido en una querida amiga de Kurt.

―Lo siento mucho, Quinn ―Kurt dijo.

Quinn sonrió para sí, los ojos hacia abajo, luego por fin los levantó hacia los de Kurt y le dirigió la sonrisa a él―. Está bien, Kurt. Llevó mucho tiempo sanar, y no estoy segura de que alguna vez realmente deje de doler. Pero tengo una nueva vida aquí, una _buena_ vida. Es lo que también espero encuentres.

―Así es ―Kurt dijo, forzando las palabras por el nudo de su garganta.

―Bien ―dijo, igual de bajo. Le tomó la mano, y un prolongado momento pasó donde simplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse alrededor de la mesa, y Kurt supo que era para abrazarlo y comenzó a ponerse de pie, cuando la mano de Quinn le dio un apretón a la de Kurt, y Kurt estaba por soltarla, pero… ella apretó con fuerza. Realmente fuerte. _Realmente_ …

―¡Ay! _¡Quinn!_

El rostro de Quinn se contorsionó, entreabrió los labios con un extraño sonido estrangulado―. Oh, Kurt… ―Oyó algo como un chorro de agua contra el entarimado, y luego Quinn dijo―. Oh mierda eso es mucho -

―¿Acabas de decir _mierda_?

― _¡Kurt!_

―¿Qué? No lo entiendo… ¿accidentalmente te orinaste? ―preguntó, bajando la voz.

Quinn pareció que quería arrojarle algo―. ¡Voy a tener el bebé!

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon―. ¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora? OhDiosmío tenemos que - ¿Dónde está Puck? ¡Iré por él!

―No - ―Quinn se vio frenética―. No me dejes aquí. He roto la fuente, eso es todo. Bajaré, iremos a buscarlo juntos.

―¡No puedes bajar la escalera! ―Kurt all but screeches, his voice reaching even higher octave than he thought possible.

―¡No voy a tener a mi bebé en tu _casa_!

Kurt intentó pensar a pesar de la consumida sensación de pánico―. Podemos… ¡puedo bajarte con la canasta!

―¿¡Esa cosa!?

―¡Una vez Blaine levantó a un venado completo! Bueno, _la mayor parte_ de un venado -

―No es que no confíe en la _canasta_ , ¡no confío en que esos delgados brazos no me _suelten_!

―¡Mis brazos no son _delgados_!

La riña fue interrumpida por Blaine que subía por la escalera―. ¿Están peleando? ―Y le tomó un momento a Kurt, ni siquiera dándose cuenta que Blaine estaba ahí hasta que estuvo justo _ahí_.

―¡Gracias a los dioses! Blaine, Quinn va a tener al bebé, tienes que ir a buscar a Puck y Tina -

―Y bajarme de aquí ―Quinn se metió en la conversación, pero la queja fue interrumpida por un gemid de dolor, y se encorvó, sosteniéndose el estómago.

Kurt tuvo que refrenarse de aletear los brazos en agitada preocupación―. ¡No puedes!

―Muy bien, Kurt, necesitas calmarme ―Blaine dijo en voz relajante, tocándole los hombros―. Quinn, definitivamente te vas a quedar aquí. Todo va a estar a bien, el bebé estaba previsto para llegar por estos días, y estás bien de salud. Tan sólo recuéstate e intenta relajarte, y yo me ocuparé de todo. Traeré a Puck y Tina.

Blaine desapareció por la escalera, y Quinn arrastró los pies camino a la cama. Kurt se acercó para ayudar, pensando con un poco de resentimiento que _por supuesto_ ella escuchó a Blaine y no a él. Pero el borde pareció ser despegado de ambos, y además sabía lo que Blaine estaba haciendo. Tan sólo era otro ejemplo del por qué Blaine era el líder, podía lidiar las cosas con calma y también hacer _te_ sentir calmado.

Kurt ayudó a Quinn a meterse en la cama, demasiado preocupado por ella como para mover sus mejores pieles de animales de debajo de donde estaba seguro era un lío repugnante. Ajustó las almohadas debajo de ella y llevó una silla al lado de la cama para sostenerle la mano, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, preguntando más de una vez si necesitaba algo.

Tras lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Puck, Tina, y Blaine subieron por la escalera. Kurt se puso de pie en un brinco, aunque fue menos rápido en liberar la mano de Quinn y la silla a Puck. Mientras Tina comenzaba a hacer preguntas y revisar a Quinn, Kurt se echó hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros golpearon le pecho de Blaine. Preocupado, dio un vistazo, y Blaine pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kurt, acercando el cuerpo de Kurt con fuerza al suyo.

―Va a estar bien. Tina es una doctora asombrosa ―murmuró contra el oído de Kurt, pero Kurt no estaba convencido. Tampoco creía que Blaine estuviera tan calmado por dentro como intentaba aparentar.

Blaine debió sentir los nervios de Kurt, porque los hizo echarse hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron sentados en la silla rustica reservada para las visitas de Quinn. Kurt se ajustó en el regazo de Blaine, no muy diferente a un niño, y se dejó abrazar.

―Blaine ―Kurt susurró, el rostro ladeado hacia el de Blaine aunque la vista estaba en la cama―. Quinn me contó que estuvo embarazada hace años. ¿Dónde está ese niño?

Blaine, que había comenzado a mecerse, se detuvo. Un largo momento pasó antes que respondiera, la voz baja para que únicamente ellos pudieran oír―. Ese bebé no lo logró. ―Los brazos de Blaine se apretaron alrededor de Kurt mientras Kurt comenzó a girarse en ellos―. Relájate, shh. Fue una situación diferente. Había estado sola en la selva por semanas, su cuerpo estaba privado, y emocionalmente estaba… estresada, por decir lo menos. Además era el hijo de otra persona, y el bebé no había estado en su estómago tanto como éste. Con este embarazo ella está preparado, es el momento correcto para el nacimiento, tiene un doctor. Nos tiene a todos. Va a estar bien.

Las manos de Blaine acariciaron los brazos de Kurt, reconfortándolo. Kurt quería estar tranquilo, pero sabía que tantas cosas podían salir mal en un alumbramiento. Cuando Quinn comenzó a gritar por dolores de parto, Kurt ya no pudo observar. Giró el cuerpo y enterró el rostro contra el cuello de Blaine―. Tengo miedo.

―Lo sé ―Blaine susurró, y frotó la espalda de Kurt, lentamente meciéndose.

* * *

Tras una larga espera, en algún momento durante la noche, Kurt debió haberse quedado dormido. Se despertó de golpe por el sonido del llanto, del cuerpo de Blaine debajo suyo desplazándose, moviéndose. Blaine estaba diciendo―. Kurt, el bebé ―en una voz emocionada, y luego ambos estuvieron de pie mientras Kurt todavía estaba intentando orientarse.

―¿Quinn?

Kurt evaluó sus alrededores. Parecía ser temprano en la mañana, poca luz desde el exterior a través de las ventanas abiertas. Puck y Tina todavía estaban junto a la cama de Quinn, y también algunas otras personas se les habían unido. Quinn se veía pálida y exhausta, el cabello humedecido de sudor y enmarañado, pero su sonrisa…

Nunca la había visto sonreír de la manera en que ahora lo hacía a ese pequeño bulto llorón en sus brazos.

Todo mundo le estaba hablando, incluso Blaine, pero todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando.

Puck tomó su turno para cargar al bebé, y cuando logró que dejara de llorar se la regresó a Quinn. Quinn levantó la vista y fijo con los ojos los de Kurt. Sonrió―. Ven a conocer a tu nueva hermanita, Kurt.

―¿Hermana? ―Kurt repitió incrédulo.

―Hm. La pequeña Beth ―Quinn dijo, alisando hacia atrás un mechón de pelo rubio en la parte superior de la cabeza de la bebé.

Blaine empujó a Kurt hacia la cama, todavía parado de espaldas, y era casi un milagro que Kurt pudo siquiera lograr que sus pies obedecieran luego de escuchar a Quinn decir que la bebé era su _hermana_.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Hermana? ―Kurt preguntó, bajando la mirada a Beth.

―¿No crees que va a necesitar a algunos hermanos fuertes para cuidarla? ―Quinn preguntó, sonriéndole a ambos ―. Al menos hasta que se lo suficientemente mayor para aprender a pelear.

Blaine estaba abrazando de nuevo a Kurt por la espalda, la boca contra la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt en un beso, los hombros. Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba sonriendo, y no pudo contenerse de sonreír, los ojos de repente punzantes―. Creo que eso me gustaría. Me gustaría demasiado.

* * *

El nacimiento de la hija de Quinn pareció sacar de golpe a Kurt y Blaine de la fase de luna de miel. No porque tuvieran que cuidar de Quinn, sino que la experiencia les recordó que había cosa sucediendo fuera de si casa del árbol.

Cuando esto sucedió, cuando por fin fueron capaces de funcionar más allá de ellos mismos, Blaine le enseñó a Kurt las responsabilidades que tenía como colíder. No se veía tan intimidante como Kurt había pensado; involucraba asegurarse que hubiera suficientes suministros, comida, ropa, que las personas tuvieran lo que necesitaban, que fueran felices. A veces las peleas tenían que ser disueltas, las disputas resueltas, pero Blaine y algunos otros que parecían ser lo que Kurt llamaría guardias del palacio, se ocupaban de eso.

Blaine se volvió especialmente ocupado con la preparación para la época de lluvia. Kurt cuestionó esto. Siempre tenían su buena dosis de lluvia, pero Blaine le dijo que en esta época del año podía ponerse mal, las tormentas e inundaciones, y había una gran cantidad de medidas preventivas que debían adoptarse para asegurarse que las casas de todo el mundo eran resistentes y que los trechos no gotearan. Blaine siempre llegaba a casa al anochecer, a veces cansado, sudado, sucio, algunas otras limpio y mojado de un chapuzón en el río ya que sabía lo mucho que Kurt valoraba la higiene. Como fuera, hacían el amor. Kurt nunca parecía tener suficiente de acariciar a Blaine, e incluso cuando Blaine estaba exhausto, se aseguraba para guardar lo último de energía para Kurt.

Pero todo el trabajo que Blaine estaba haciendo comenzaba a pasar factura. _Algo_ así. Kurt podía decirlo por la manera en que la sonrisa de Blaine era menos entusiasta últimamente, por la manera en que constantemente le preguntaba a Kurt si estaba bien, y la desesperación en sus ojos cuando llegaba. Abrazaba tan fuerte a Kurt en la cama que a veces Kurt se despertaba en mitad de la noche por un sueño donde se sofocaba.

Una mañana, cuando Blaine se despertó ridículamente temprano, probablemente para ir a parchear el techo de alguien o talar algún árbol para que alguien pudiera tener la luz solar a través de la ventana o algo, y Kurt simplemente ya no podía soportarlo - Kurt lo detuvo. Se puso encima de Blaine y lo inmovilizó contra las mantas, sabiendo que era la manera más rápida y fácil para retener a Blaine.

―¿Kurt? ―Blaine preguntó, las manos deslizándose de los costados de Kurt, levantando la vista hacia Kurt como si estuviera hambriento de él.

―Quédate ―Kurt suplicó, sin intención de que saliera de esa manera, pero así fue.

―Kurt…

―Por favor, Blaine. Te estás adelgazando. La tribu puede sobrevivir un día sin ti.

La seria boca de Blaine formó una incierta, pero esperanzadora sonrisa. Se sentó, inclinándose para besar a Kurt suavemente―. Muy bien. Lo que quieras.

Kurt sonrió y besó a Blaine en respuesta con un susurrado―. Gracias.

El beso incrementó de temperatura, y Kurt podía sentir la excitación de Blaine debajo de sí. Esta no era la intención de Kurt, y se apartó, inhalando con fuerza―. Esto no es - quiero hablar. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

* * *

 _Otro lugar_ terminó siendo a algunas millas, pasando unas colinas y ahora en un extenso campo de hierba y flores. Encontraron un lugar donde la hierba se dispersaba (el trabajo de los ciervos locales, Blaine le dijo) para sentarse. Era un día caluroso, pero había brisa y el sol se sentía bien, y nadie los molestaría aquí en medio de la nada.

Blaine había recogido algunas flores por el camino, y se las dio a Kurt, con la sonrisa casi tímida―. Para ti.

Kurt las recibió, el nerviosismo en la boca del estómago disminuyendo, y disfrutó la esencia antes de sentarse frente a Blaine―. Gracias.

―Esto es agradable ―Blaine dijo, dando un vistazo a los alrededores, sonriendo a Kurt―. Lamento haber estado tan ocupado.

―Sé que tiene demasiadas responsabilidades. E incluso no me molesta que estés ocupado. Pero algo no se siente bien, Blaine, y cada vez que intento sacarlo, o hacer alusión, tú evades mis preguntas o me besas, y en ése caso una cosa lleva a la otra, y... bueno. ―Kurt se ruborizó, asombrado de que todavía se ruborizara después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos―. Luego no hay discusión.

Blaine no miró a los ojos de Kurt. No dijo nada por tanto tiempo que Kurt estaba a punto de pedírselo, cuando por fin Blaine abrió la boca para hablar.

―Llegué a la tribu cuando tenía día años. O mejor dicho, la tribu me encontró, como dijo mi padre. Mi padre... no era mi padre real. Habría sido más mi abuelo. Él era el líder en ese entonces, y nos acogió a Cooper y a mí, y nos crío. Ellos - mi padre y su esposa, mi madre - sospechaban que éramos niños gitanos, pero nunca encontraron a nuestra gente, por lo que nunca se supo.

―Cooper tenía siete años en ese entonces, y no habló por un año. Mi padre nunca supo la razón. Siento tan joven, no puedo recordar quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres, y Cooper afirmó no tener ningún recuerdo de ellos. La tribu se convirtió en nuestra gente, especialmente para mí, no he conocido otra cosa.

Blaine levantó la vista, limpiándose las manos en sus rodillas, con la mirada fugaz.

―Cooper siempre estaba inquieto. A la edad de doce tuvo permitido ir a una expedición de intercambio, y convenció a nuestros padres de permitirme ir también, a pesar de que únicamente tenía siete años. Recuerdo las vistas y sonidos de la ciudad, la forma en que los edificios se alzaban, no tan altos como los árboles, pero de alguna manera, más imponentes. Creo que me asustó un poco, a los siete años. ―Explicó.

Kurt extendió el brazo a la mano de Blaine y la sostuvo con la suya, inseguro de a dónde se dirigía esto, pero sabiendo que había dolor por la manera en que Blaine no lo veía a los ojos, en el lento pronunciar de las palabras.

―Cuando regresamos, descubrimos que nuestra madre había muerto. Ya era mayor, más de lo que uno se da cuenta de niño. Estuve devastado.

Kurt sintió su estómago sacudirse y el pecho tensarse, la confesión de Blaine desencadenó el recuerdo del descubrimiento de la muerte de su propia madre. Sus dedos apretaron la palma de Blaine―. Oh, Blaine ―susurró.

―Me rehusé a ir a otro viaje. De alguna manera, mi infantil mente sintió que era mi culpa por no estar ahí. Yo... asocié el viaje con si muerte, no pude procesarlo. ―Blaine suspiró, una prolongada pausa antes de continuar―. Cooper no sintió lo mismo. Él vivía para viajar, adoraba las ciudades. La única razón por la que no fue a éste último viaje es que se había enfermado. Él habría ido en mi lugar, quería que él - ―Blaine por fin levantó la vista, realmente _miró_ a Kurt―. Temía dejarte.

―¿Creíste que yo moriría? ―Kurt preguntó, en voz baja.

Blaine sonrió momentáneamente, negó con la cabeza―. Estaba tan asustado de que te irías.

Kurt quería refutarlo, pero sabía que la preocupación de Blaine no era completamente infundada.

Blaine continuó antes de que Kurt pudiera saber cómo responder―. Quinn me dijo que eso querías, que hablaste de querer irte tan pronto como aprendieras a hablar, y que cuando averiguaste lo del viaje pediste ir. Me lo advirtió porque ella sabía lo mucho que yo sentía por ti. No quería que me hiciera falsas esperanzas. Kurt, ni siquiera sabía si todavía estarías aquí cuando regresara ―dijo, la voz llena de angustia.

Kurt maldijo en voz baja―. Lo siento, Blaine, no -

―No, Kurt ―Blaine dijo, cubriendo la mano de Kurt con la suya―. Lo entiendo. No te culpo por querer irte. Tu gente es muy diferente de la mía. Tu patria suena… genial. Vives en un castillo, y hay batallas emocionantes, y dragones…

Espera.

―¿Dragones?

―Igual que en tu libro ―Blaine dijo, tan serio que Kurt sorprendió a ambos al reír por la expresión de Blaine.

―¿Mi libro? Blaine, esas sólo eran historias. No son reales ―dijo, controlándose.

―Pensé que eran historias, pero… ―Blaine se vio confundido―. Pensé que eran reales.

―Tan sólo son cuentos para niños. ―Kurt negó con la cabeza y se espabiló un poco, queriendo explicarse―. Es verdad, mi gente es diferente de la tuya, y es verdad que quería irme.

―En realidad pensé que lo harías ―Blaine comenzó a decir, sonando asustado incluso ahora.

Kurt se movió, cerca del regazo de Blaine, necesitando ser escuchado por Blaine―. Pero no me fui. Y _no me iré_. ―Sonrió, intentando relajar a Blaine―. Tuvimos una ceremonia de emparejamiento. ¿Eso no significa nada? Aparte del sexo público.

Blaine sonrió un poco, pero Kurt todavía le podía ver líneas de preocupación en la frente―. Lo apresuré ―dijo―. Ni siquiera tenía un día de haber regresado.

―Cierto ―Kurt dijo, cariñosamente echando hacia atrás alguno del cabello de Blaine―. Pero me has estado pidiendo ser tu compañero desde que llegué.

Blaine sonrió, casi con auto-desprecio, ante eso―. Mi gente… mi cultura, creo, es más simple que la tuya. Por lo que aprendido de los tuyos. Estoy seguro que deberíamos haber esperado - querido algo diferente.

―¿Y crees que me arrepiento, porque fue tan espontaneo? ―Kurt preguntó.

La sonrisa de Blaine desapareció, las cejas se elevaron con culpa.

Kurt se inclinó para besar a Blaine, lento, y con sentimiento―. ¿Te parezco infeliz?

―Estoy preocupado de no poder darte la clase de vida que quieres ―Blaine dijo, la voz saliendo ronca―. Que no será suficiente, como no lo fue para Cooper. Si quieres irte, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a ir contigo -

Kurt presionó un dedo en los labios de Blaine―. No. Blaine, no tengo casa. _Tú eres_ mi hogar. No me siento incompleto cuando estoy contigo, No siento que falte algo. Ni siquiera un baño caliente.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban mojados y rio, sólo un pequeño chillido. Esa era la sonrisa que Kurt adoraba, cuando los ojos de Blaine eran medias lunas y las líneas se arrugaron en las esquinas. La sonrisa que era sólo para él.

―Sé que estamos apenas aprendiendo uno del otro, pero y ate amaba antes de que pudiéramos decirnos tres palabras. Tus acciones, la manera en que eres con las personas - la manera en que me _miras_ ―Kurt susurró, con el aliento atrapado, los ojos buscando―. Nunca me despediré de ti, Blaine.

― _Kurt_. ―La voz de Blaine se quebró, las manos extendiéndose para acunar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Kurt y hacerles juntar las bocas en busca de un beso. Blaine, en su hambre por besar los entumecidos labios de Kurt, casi derribándolos. Kurt se hizo cargo, empujando a Blaine contra la hierba, a horcajadas sobre él, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo por lo que las bocas no tuvieron que separarse.

―Te necesito, siempre te necesito ―Kurt dijo en una voz entrecortada.

Se tomaron el tiempo, recostados desnudos y enredados juntos bajo el sol del verano. Las manos de Blaine recorrieron el cuerpo de Kurt como si fuera la primera vez que le habían dado permiso para acariciar, las manos acariciando los lugares más inocentes, los codos y las coyunturas de las rodillas, lo más íntimo. Kurt correspondió al favor con la boca, besando cada costilla, lamiendo por el rastro de cabello oscuro por el abdomen de Blaine, acariciando los suaves muslos. Sin nada en mano más que saliva, Kurt no podía entrar en Blaine como tan desesperadamente quería. En vez de eso, Blaine agarró ambos con una mano, bombeando con ayuda de un escupitajo y liquido preseminal, levantando la vista a Kurt con los ojos entreabiertos e igualmente la boca, jadeando suavemente, gimiendo el nombre.

Kurt necesitaba esa boca y se sumergió de nuevo a besar y besar, llevando su mano a unirse a la de Blaine. El calor siguió, ligeros chillidos y respiración agitada, gratitud susurrada.

Blaine acunó a Kurt contra su cuerpo, besándole lánguidamente el rostro, su pelo enmarañado sudado. Murmuró su amor por Kurt, prometió que siempre lo amaría. Kurt acarició la piel salada e hizo sus propias promesas, halando suavemente de la pulsera de cuero alrededor de la muñeca de Blaine.

Cuando Kurt pudo volver a sentir las piernas y pareció capaz de reunir la energía para moverse, le dio a Blaine un último beso y se sentó para volver a ponerse los pantalones. Tan adorable como eso fue, la hierba le estaba picando, causándole malestar. Blaine hizo lo mismo, y no dejó de sonreírle a Kurt con la más ilusionado expresión.

―¿Deberíamos volver? ―Blaine preguntó, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Kurt, quitando una hoja y algunos restos de hierba.

―Tan sólo un poco más ―Kurt dijo, todavía no estando preparado para compartir a Blaine con otros. Blaine no discutió la decisión de Kurt, y Kurt se acomodó contra el costado de Blaine. Recogió el ramillete y comenzó a separar las flores, distraídamente uniendo dos para iniciar una cadena―. Cuéntame más de tus padres.

Blaine se abrió, recobrando los recuerdos que eran claramente apreciados. Contó historias de como su padre le enseñó a cazar, a hacer fuego y cocinar, que su madre le enseño a ser gentil, a construir, reparar y usar herramientas. Ellos habían querido hijos propios desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca habían podido concebir, y creían que Blaine y Cooper eran sus bendiciones más grandes.

―Fueron asombrosos líderes, Kurt. Fui capaz de ver a mi padre liderar hasta que tuve diecisiete, antes de que muriera por la edad. Me dijo que yo sería el líder que lo precedería, aunque el liderazgo no es una cuestión de linaje con mi gente. No es dada de los padres a los hijos. Es más determinada por quién es más inteligente y fuerte. En quién confían las personas. Ellos me quisieron, es decir… la tribu. ―Se sonrojó al decirlo, parecía que todavía no lo podía creer.

―Tribu inteligente ―Kurt dijo, sonriendo a sabiendas―. Eres un bue hombre, Blaine. Cuidas de todos, deberías estar orgulloso.

―Yo… estoy feliz en mi posición. Más feliz de tener alguien con quien compartirla ―Blaine dijo, tocando brevemente la mejilla de Kurt.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza con cariño―. No sé lo bien que pueda cuidar de una tribu, pero prometo cuidar de _ti_.

La mirada de Blaine se llenó con tanta calidez, que Kurt sospechó que Blaine no había tenido a nadie que cuidara de él en mucho tiempo.

―¿Sabes cómo llaman a los líderes en mi patria? ―Kurt preguntó, colocando la corona de flores en lo alto de la cabeza de Blaine.

Blaine levantó la vista y rio―. ¿Hay otra palabra para eso?

―Algo así. El líder de un reino es llamado 'Rey' o 'Reina' ―dijo en su lengua, admirando la corona sobre la cabeza de Blaine―. A veces es uno, o ambos. Y esta corona te hace Rey.

―¿Eso significa que eres una 'Reina'? ―Blaine preguntó, intentando pronunciar la palabra.

Fue el turno de Kurt para reír―. No, una Reina es mujer, un Rey es hombre.

Blaine sonrió y arrancó una flor cercana. No teniendo una corona a la mano, metió la flor tras la oreja de Kurt―. Entonces eres mi Rey.

Kurt rio y se inclinó para besar a Blaine, probando la dulzura de la sonrisa de Blaine con una suave presión de los labios―. Entonces ambos deberíamos serlo.

―Desearía ver tu patria ―Blaine murmuró, manteniéndose cerca de Kurt.

―Oh, son tan sólo edificios imponentes, cariño ―Kurt dijo.

Blaine parecía como si fuera responder, cuando enfocó la vista más allá de Kurt, levantando las cejas con preocupación―. ¿Oíste eso?

―¿Eh? ―Kurt se giró para mirar, pero no vio nada. Aunque, lo escuchó, como su atención hubiera sido re-direccionada―. ¿Un caballo?

―Pero no en dirección a casa ―Blaine dijo, poniéndose de pie. Kurt lo siguió, y ambos miraron en dirección al sonido. El caballo se estaba moviendo a ritmo lento, lo que aceleró cuando, Kurt sospechó, llegó a la pradera. No era fácil andar un caballo por la selva, y los caballos salvajes no vivían por esta área.

Lo primero de lo que Kurt se dio cuenta - porque ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? - igual que una brillante y destellante insignia, eran los colores del reino en la tela de la silla de montar del caballo. Incluso las riendas, eran rojas y blancas. Kurt juraba que el corazón le dejó de latir, y debió olvidar lo que era respirar, ya que se encontró inhalando bruscamente en un intento desesperado por el aire―. Blaine, es…

El jinete debió verlos, porque frenó la cabalgadura y lo llevó a trote en su dirección. Mientras más se acercaba, Kurt reconoció justamente de quién se trataba.

― _¿Sam?_ ―La voz de Kurt resonó a través del prado.

Hubo un incierto―. ¿Kurt? ―en respuesta, y Kurt lo supo de inmediato. _Era_ Sam, uno de los guardias del palacio.

―¡Sam! ¡Soy yo! ―Kurt gritó, aunque ahora Sam estaba lo suficientemente cerca para probablemente verlo. La sonrisa de Kurt se amplió. Blaine debía estar menos entusiasmado, porque Kurt sintió el brazo de Blaine rozar el suyo, y después presionarse contra el mismo―. Está bien. ―Kurt se giró para mirar a Blaine, queriendo tranquilizar―. Está bien, Sam es bueno.

Al principio, Kurt pensó que Blaine estaba enojado, defensivo, incluso, pero no tomó mucho más que un momento para dares cuenta que Blaine además lucia _asustado_.

―¡Kurt! ―Sam rio. Detuvo al caballo, a tan sólo a algunos pies de distancia―. ¡No puedo creer que de verdad te encontré!

―¿Me estabas buscando? ―Kurt inquirió, cientos de preguntas se le formaron en la cabeza. _¿Qué estaba haciendo Sam tan lejos del reino? ¿Había sido exiliado? ¿Por qué? Y, ¿cómo, luego, estaba montando un caballo?_

―¡Sue fue derrocada! ―Sam exclamó―. Es una larga historia; digamos que Becky se reveló, pero Becky no es líder, ¿sabes? Como sea, eres el siguiente en la línea para el trono. Eres el heredero legítimo, pequeño Príncipe. ¡Regresa a casa y serás el Rey!

Kurt está conmocionado por la noticia, pero no era la última parte lo que realmente lo atrapó. Apenas tuvo un momento para siquiera procesarlo, cuando Blaine intervino.

―¿Qué está diciendo?

Kurt parpadeó, mientras salía del aturdimiento, y lo tradujo para Blaine. Pudo ver a Blaine armándose de valor, sacando conclusiones, ya preparándose para la despedida de Kurt. Pero Kurt no necesitó considerar la oferta de Sam. Ni siquiera se tomó un momento para procesar la idea. En vez de eso, tomó la mano de Blaine.

―Ya soy un Rey ―Kurt dijo a Sam con una orgullosa sonrisa. Se giró para sonreía a Blaine―. No me voy a ninguna parte.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
